Jedi of Magic
by dezagonj
Summary: The Empire has risen and the Jedi have retreated. For fifteen years, Harry and Ginny Potter have helped the Jedi regain their strength, teaching the children of the next generation to fight. No Slash; H/G, A/P, LeiaS/HSolo, LukeS/MJade  Part 2 of 2
1. Tantive IV

Disclaimer: After the first one, you'd think I wouldn't have to declare to everybody that I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, but then again, I don't.

Chapter One

**Tantive IV**

Harry Potter, age forty-seven, father of two, husband to Ginerva Potter, Wizard and Jedi of the Phoenix, watched his eldest, Sirius Potter, as he ducked, slashed and weaved spells against his opponent with his lightsaber and wand. Across from him was Luke Skywalker, a sandy brown haired boy not even a year younger, but just as powerful in both their spells and talents in the Force.

They were nearly even against each other, but fighting together they were virtually invincible. That was until either Harry or Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker dueled them. Despite their talent, both were still green. They had never been though the heat of battle that would have been life threatening to either.

Harry prayed that day would never come, but they were fugitives of the Empire and Sirius was now eighteen and Luke seventeen and the excuse of them being too young would no longer apply.

A surprised cry of pain drew Harry's attention back to the duel where Luke was standing over a now bound and stunned Sirius, a blue bladed lightsaber inches from Sirius' throat.

"Brilliant duel, Luke!"

Anakin nudged Harry with a grin, "You owe me a drink, this time."

Harry chuckled, remembering the standing bet that whoever's boy won, the other would buy that night. They entered the arena and Harry revived Sirius, "What's that, seventy-five to eighty-three?" Luke helped his friend up, vanishing the ropes, "Almost had me with those animated wires from the wall, Si."

"Yeah, but you still conjured that Rancor to distract me."

"You all right, son?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, nothing mum can't fix."

"You two get cleaned up for dinner. Mum can heal you then."

The eighteen year old grinned at his dad, "You know if Leia is back from Aldaraan?"

Anakin frowned, "What are you asking about my daughter for?"

Sirius flushed red, though the sparkle in his eyes did not die as Harry laughed, "Anakin, they've been dating for nearly a year. You're acting worse than Ginny's brothers did."

Luke slapped Sirius on the back, dragging him from his dad's interrogation, "Come on, Potter, let's try to make you a little more respectable for my sister."

"But she likes it when I'm like this." Sirius grinned as he followed Luke, "Says it makes me look roguish."

Anakin shook his head and looked at Harry, "You know I love to mess with him."

"Yeah, I know." Harry and Anakin left the dueling arena, "They're still getting stronger. The magic they both wield, and their Force powers...incredible."

Anakin agreed and then sighed, "Luke asked me again about going on more missions. It's one of the reasons I sent Leia with Padme this time. It's time."

"I know." Harry nodded, "Lily is already asking Ginny about missions too. By the Force, is that girl powerful."

"And she's only fifteen."

"She almost beat Leia in a magic duel. And your daughter's gifted in dueling transfiguration, not to mention the speed of her spell casting."

Anakin nodded, "How is the academy at Safehaven doing? I haven't had a chance to visit it in about a year."

"There's a class of twenty graduating this year. Most are ready for Knighthood, but there are some who are willing to continue their studies under a Master out in the galaxy."

"Your ideas of how a Jedi's education certainly is unique."

"Eight years of schooling in classes together until they reach eighteen is something that I'm familiar with teaching and I believe that it's something that will work in the longer run for the Order." Harry grinned, "The unity within our Order has grown stronger with each graduating class. Our Masters from the old Order could probably have never imagined seeing so many taught in my magic before the war ended."

"Even I can hardly imagine it." Anakin sighed, "Still, I agree that knowing magic is a benefit for the Order and when we renew this war against the Empire, it will prove to the doubters that the Jedi are stronger because of it."

"What news from Coruscant on the Emperor? Has Kenobi checked in yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, it's early and he and his garrison only recently established the outpost. Amazing that with nearly a hundred Knights and four Jedi that the Emperor is blind to their presence."

"It's a good thing we never took down the Fidelus of my apartment."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm surprised that Palpatine wasn't more aggressive in hunting us down. We have lost more than thirty Jedi and a battalion's worth of Knights to the Empire though, so it's not like he's ignoring us."

"It's more because he doesn't have a trained apprentice leading the Stormtroopers and his Imperial military. I think he was surprised with the numbers of clones who had remained loyal to us during the purge. Jedi he thought were going to be easy targets to the clones suddenly had allies within their ranks. I'm sorry that we weren't able to save more during Order Sixty-six."

"I understand." Anakin paused with a moment of rememberence for the fallen and the ones who had never been accounted for officially, before Harry changed the subject, "Is it your squad of Knights on patrol this week?"

"Yeah. Luke's on the roster now." Anakin glanced at his friend, "I was going to tell him if he beat Sirius today."

Harry laughed, "Next week, I'll put Sirius on the roster with Barriss and Luminara."

"He'll think they're babysitting him."

"If he thinks that, then I'll keep him off the roster until it's my patrol week. And that's almost a month from now." Harry answered, "I'll tell him when you break the news to Luke."

"Have we receive word on the status of the Death Star?"

"Completed. Bail Organa has already requested a team to steal the plans now that he's discovered its location." Harry stepped through the door into the dining hall where a dozen Knights were seated and eating, along with several dozen more rebel volunteers, pilots mostly.

Harry saw that Ginny was already there and eating at a table with three Jedi, Barriss Offee, Luminara Ulundi and Ahsoka Tano. Along with them sat the most recognizable senators from the old Senate, Mon Mothma of Chandrilla and Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia.

Anakin and Harry grabbed their own food and found seats with the group, making sure that three more seats were open for their children.

"You boys done playing for the day?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a very welcoming kiss on the lips.

"Luke nailed Sirius and wrapped him up with some ropes." Anakin grinned, "He might be able to even the score by the end of the month."

"Sirius will need to get a quick patchup after dinner." Harry began.

"What?" Ginny glared at her husband, but kept her voice down, a tactic she knew scared her husband more than when she raised her voice, "What happened?"

"He took a banisher to the chest and...was nicked by a lightsaber twice..." Harry's head sunk lower as he trailed off, knowing Ginny was slightly mad about it and might hex him for letting their son get hurt while he was watching.

"Luke never gets him with a lightsaber." she frowned, "Something was distracting him then."

"Probably because Leia is out on a mission?"

"She went with Padme yesterday?" Ginny frowned.

"Leia went where?" a young female voice asked from behind them.

They turned to see a red headed, green eyed fifteen year old, Lily Potter, staring at her parents, hands firmly panted on her hips in a very striking resemblance of her own mother at that age.

Ginny sighed, she did not really want to have this argument again, especially in the cafeteria, "Never mind about it, Lily."

Lily knew the answer already and recognized the dodge, "I already know, mother. Leia went on that 'diplomatic mission' with Aunt Padme. She told me before she left. I was going to try and go with them, but you put that monitoring charm on me that I don't know the counter to."

"Well, I'm glad I did, young lady..."

Harry headed off the argument before it could gain steam, "Lily! Ginny! Not here and not again."

They both fell quiet and Lily disappeared to find a table elsewhere while waiting for her brother and Luke to come in.

"As I was saying, Ginny," Mon Mothma broke the awkward silence, "We need to establish a more public base for the Alliance. Safehaven and Yavin IV are well protected from the Empire, but we won't be able to recruit more people if we don't have a place for them to go."

"Our operatives are able to find the people, Senator, we can't afford to remain stationary. Especially with that Death Star now operational."

"And you believe your fleet is capable of protecting our Alliance?"

"We have ten capital ships with seven more that will be done this year. We have the personnel, Senator, we don't have the ships." Ginny explained, keeping control of her temper as she reigned in her emotions again, "Garm has also been squiring a fleet of ships in his own sector, though I don't know how many he has yet."

She was about to answer when a klaxon rang out a voice from the control room, which echoed through the halls, "General Skywalker, your presense is required in the control room. All reactionary pilots are to assemble for immediate departure. General Skywalker..." the message repeated and Anakin hurried out of the cafe. Ginny and Harry quickly excused themselves and followed the departing Jedi.

"What is it?" Anakin asked the second the door of the control room opened.

"We just picked up a distress signal from the Tantive IV, sir. They were ambushed. There was an Imperial Star Destroyer waiting for them at Tatooine. We lost contact after their initial report two minutes ago."

Anakin paled by the end of the report, "Padme! Leia!"

A hand found his shoulder and Harry said, "Gin and I will go with you." he turned to the control room officer, "Prepare a brief for us to go over en route. Time is short."

"Yes, sir."

The three rushed from the room and hurried to the main hangers. Already a squadron of twelve x-wings were being warmed up and R2-D2 was snug within Anakin's fighter. Harry was moving towards the **Marauder** with Ginny, both pausing as they realized several others were coming down the ramp, "No!"

"Ginny..." Harry started.

"They aren't going, Harry!" Ginny glared at her husband and then back to her two children that had already begun warming up the freighter.

"We don't have time for this." Harry frowned and listened as the engines of the ship roar to life.

"Master Luminara and Barriss are on board too." Sirius reported, "All of our armor's up there."

Harry nodded, "Get aboard, son. It's time for you and Luke to join the Alliance."

Sirius nodded, risking a glance at his mother who was glaring daggers at his father. Lily was still there and was about to follow Sirius when Ginny stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Not now, Gin. Lily, get on board."

"You can't be serious about letting Lily come too!"

Harry sighed, "We can talk about this on the way. She is ready, Gin."

Ginny figured he was talking about Lily instead of the ship and followed both aboard the Marauder in a daze. Harry went immediately to the cockpit and took the pilot's chair, "Skywalker, you there?"

"Got you, Potter. My squad's already in the air."

"Team leaders?"

"Luke, Lieutenant Darklighter and Knight Sid."

"Darklighter? Good pilot." Harry directed the freighter towards the squadron of x-wings as Ginny sat in the chair next to him. He spotted the red and gold colored x-wing, a large gryffon painted on the foreground of the rebel symbol, "Gin, did we get the briefing yet?"

She nodded and took the comm, "Anakin, we just got the update from Control."

"I'm broadcasting, go ahead."

"Along with the report, we intercepted a review of the battle from the Imperials on its way to Coruscant. They're saying that all aboard were killed when a reactor went critical and the Star Destroyer arrived to investigate a distress still."

"That means they're trying to cover it up." Anakin's voice was broken but still strong, "I can still feel them. They're alive."

"So can I." Luke cut in, "What's the plan?"

"Odds are that Destroyers's still there." Anakin began, "We head to Tatooine and my squad will fly distraction. Potter, get your team aboard and get our people out of there."

"Coordinates are locked. See you there, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

x x x

It was a single Star Destroyer. Sixtreen hundred meters long with turbolasers that could destroy an entire city in hours. That was the sight that met the twelve x-wing fighters and the cloaked freighter as they entered the system of Tatooine.

The arriving vessels did not have a chance to orientate themselves before the Star Destroyer engaged in its own hyperdrive and vanished. At the controls of the lead x-wing, Anakin Skywalker stared in disbelief at the void which had been occupied by the large vessel.

"Anakin?" Harry's voice broke the spell of disbelief where the **Tantive IV** exploded. "We're picking up one escape pod down there. But nothing else. You know that Leia's capable in cloaking herself in the Force. She might have made it down there."

"Leia wouldn't have abandoned Padme." Anakin's voice was hollow but there was a little hope there in his voice, "First Flight, escort the **Marauder** to the escape pod. Luke, I want you and Darklighter to stay on patrol up here. Sid, get to Mos Espa and make contact with Operative Bloodstripe. I'm transmitting recognition codes now."

The x-wings broke formation, four following the freighter as they entered the atmosphere and headed for the given coordinates. Harry uncloaked the ship as it set down, their escorts touching down moments later.

Anakin was running to the pod before the ramp touched, "Padme!"

"Is she alive?" Harry looked at the face and saw grief and relief.

"Just 3PO. Padme and Leia were captured and they ordered him into the escape pod."

"Why?"

Anakin chuckled, "Leia gave him a data pad with instructions to find our operative. Good thing the Jawas didn't get here first. Or worse, the Tuskans."

Harry grinned, "Can you imagine him with the Jawas?"

His friend smirked and looked back into the pod where his protocol droid still was sitting, "Come on 3PO, get aboard the **Marauder**."

"Lily can fix him up." he glanced to the freighter where Sirius and Lily were looking around the dunes, "Have you..."

"No." Anakin shook his head, "It's been almost twenty years since...since the sand people took and we got her back. She doesn't know that she has grandchildren either." Harry followed 3PO back to the ship, Anakin pausing.

"There's no time right now. We have to get Padme and Leia back first."

"And we will. Get your squad to Espa and meet with..."

"I'll send the squad back to base with the data. Luke and I will remain as escorts."

Harry hesitated before nodding, "All right. Meet you at Espa."

x x x

Han Solo was having a bad day. The battle in space had not gone unnoticed by the locals and the smugglers and other nefarious individuals were getting very jumpy. Also, Jabba the Hutt just cancelled a contract with him and he was now stuck on Tatooine without a job.

This all happened before he learned the identity of the ship, the **Tantive IV**. A diplomatic ship that he knew was used by the rebellion against the Empire. It was also a ship that he knew was used by Ambassador Skywalker and he knew that because he was an operative and informant for the Alliance. His main purpose was to help deliver supplies to them, passing on any rumors he might have heard. This however, needed to be passed on to the alliance immediately.

His initial report had been vague and then after the **Tantive** had been blown up, he had passed that on as well, but nothing about what the Imperials had said made sense. He knew that they had boarded, but he was not sure if they had taken prisoners or not. It had been less than an hour later when a squadron of X-wings entered the system and the Star Destroyer had left. With the Rebels responding so quickly, it meant that the ambassador had been on board and they were there to rescue her.

"Chewie, we need to get out of here." Han mumbled to his Wookie friend, Chewbacca.

The large near eight foot Wookie growled a low agreement and stood to leave. They both stopped when two spacers entered, looking completely out of place in the dim lit bar. Fighter pilots and judging by their weapons and light armor, Knights of the Phoenix.

One was a blonde female, petite under five and a half foot, while the other dwarfed her, with his six three, athletic build. Both were intimidating and went straight to the bar for a drink, ignoring the stares they had brought with them.

"Solo?" a male voice turned his attention to two men sitting next to him and Chewie. It took everything in his power to remain seated but could not keep the surprise off his face.

"Who wants to know?"

"We don't ahve time for twenty questions, Bloodstripes. You're our witness of what happened."

Han closed his eyes to regain control, "Look, all I did was put out that something went down. I can't be seen with you."

"Only you and Chewbacca can see us. Besides, Lieutenant Sid and Darrien are very distracting."

"And you are?" Han lounged back in his chair.

"Only concerned for your well being. Master Skywalker will be here shortly. We needed to make contact."

"Skywalker? Anakin Skywalker? That guy's a ledgend! And he's coming here?" Han was not one to gush, but hearing that the legend of the Clone Wars and rumored leader of the Alliance was coming to Tatooine, he was simply not expecting it.

"With some others. We need a safe place to talk." the man said.

"I can take you to the **Falcon**...looks like the local garrison is taking notice of your two friends, Jedi."

The man shook his head, "We're Knights of the Phoenix. We're just a little different than Jedi."

Han was about to ask when the Stormtroopers finished asking questions with Sid and Darrien and raised their rifles. One green lightsaber snapped to life and before they could react, two were cut in half. Darrien had drawn a wooden stick and shot two colored beams into the other two, knocking them to the ground. Another flick of his wrist and the damage to the tables was repaired and all four Stormtroopers turned into what Han believed to be human bones. A coin was tossed to the barkeeper and without another word, they both vanished with a pop.

He turned to the others and saw they were gone, "Come on, Chewie, get back to the ship and get her warmed up." his day still had not improved, "Bunch of crazy old wizards."


	2. Rescue

Disclaimer: Chapter two of my story involves elements from both starwars and harry potter. I, of course, do not own either of these and must therefore defer ownership to both George Lucas and Rowling. I don't really care to spell their names correctly since they're filthy rich anyway and it won't matter. Well, I hope it won't matter as long as they don't sue me for writing it out wrong. Enjoy RESCUE.

Chapter Two

**Rescue**

"Padme Skywalker, this is indeed a rare pleasure."

"Governor Tarkin." Padme answered icely, "I knew somebody got Palpatine's leash after my husband denied that bottom dweller, but I didn't realize you sunk so far as to become his boot licker."

"Charming to the last." Tarkin chuckled and then turned to the other prisoner, "And Leia Skywalker, you're certainly no longer a child. No doubt you inherited your father's power? Palpatine always hated that he never got to meet you or your brother. Of course he won't shut up about it either, quite vexing."

Leia held her head up defiantly, "You should be more concerned with what my boyfriend will do to you. Then of course, that'll be after my father gets you."

"I do hope they try and rescue you. Palpatine will so pleased when I tell him who I've captured."

"So you have us, Tarkin." Padme shook her head in grim amusement of how Tarkin was gloating, "Now what?"

"Well, the Emperor has been hunting your family and the Potters, among others, and for the last fifteen years we haven't found out where you've been hiding. Oh, we've captured plenty of your Knights. Whatever conditioning you put them through...Palpatine himself can't break them. Now, where are your rebel friends hiding?"

Padme laughed, "They're at Safehaven."

"Mum!" Leia looked outraged.

"Yes, Safehaven. Not a name we haven't heard before. Usually the Knight dies shortly after. Is that something you've programmed into them to kill them if they start talking?" Tarkin stepped closer to the ex-senator and frowned, "Where is Safehaven?"

"I can't tell you." Padme shook her head and glanced out the window, "Is that..."

"Naboo? Yes it is." Tarkin grinned menacingly, "I was thinking about going to Aldaraan, but Naboo is a little closer...to the heart, don't you agree, Ambassador?"

x x x

"Captain Solo?"

Han turned from one of his many ship repairrs to look at the man addressing him, "Depends on who's asking."

"General Skywalker, I believe you were contacted, Bloodstripe?"

Han nodded cautiously, "Look, I don't know anything else. It was a lucky guess that I made about your wife being aboard that ship..."

Anakin stared at Han as he stopped, "You've helped us more than you know by relaying that information. We received intel from it that would've been lost otherwise."

"You mean your wife was aboard the ship?"

"Yes, she was. So was my daughter." Anakin sighed, "We were hoping you could help us get them back."

"Rescuing them isn't exactly my idea of a brilliant idea. They were aboard that Star Destroyer going to who knows where."

"We know where they were taken."

"We? And how could you know that?"

"Myself and a couple other Jedi." Anakin answered, "We'd take our current ship, but the Imperials know it on sight, and they have detected us through our cloak a couple times already. We have to take an unknown ship for this mission."

"So that's the thing is it?" Han frowned, he knew dozens of reasons to go with them and also to decline, considering himself a mercenary to their cause, he let himself be influenced on their offer, "What's it worth to ya?"

"Ten thousand, half now, and the rest when we get back." Anakin did not even hesitate, he knew the bank roll of the Order was vast and this would not even be noticed.

Han did not expect so much, "What do you expect me to do once we get there? Marching into the detention area isn't my idea of a fun time."

Anakin shook his head, "Expect to be temporarily detained. My team will take care of the extraction."

"Sounds like you guys have got a ship. Where and when?"

"As soon are you're ready. We're going to Naboo."

x x x

"Why are you letting her go?"

Harry looked up from his desk aboard the Marauder to see his very angry wife looking, no, he amended, glaring at him, "Can we discuss this rationally?"

Ginny sighed to refocus her emotions before joining Harry on his lap, "Why did you agree to send both my babies to war?"

"Sirius is of age. I'd rather have him go on his first mission with us, than rebel during something that even I'd consider a suicide run. We get him on a rotation and the odds of that type of thing happening lessens." Harry answered quietly, "Sirius is cerintaly powerful and exceptionally gifted. Now, with Anakin letting Luke on a patrol rotation, it'll be only the matter of time before he goes without our permission."

Ginny nodded from the sound logic before taking another deep breath and forcing herself to remain calm, "And Lily?"

"She's powerful and ready, Gin. Three years younger than Sirius and she almost beat him straight up, and that was only because of a spell she was unfamiliar to. Her closest friends and her brother will be going on missions and I don't want a resentment to build against us..."

"But..." Ginny was cut off.

"Remember when your mother kept you out of the Order?" Ginny froze, not expecting the question, "You snuck into the battle at Hogwarts at sixteen. Fought Death Eaters the night Dumbledore was killed and you were only fifteen and before that, you followed me to the ministry at fourteen. I don't like her going into a dangerous situation, but she's a Potter and has the stubborness of both of us. She's free-willed and adventurous and like me, doesn't have to go looking for trouble. Letting her go with us now, will allow us to protect her and get her feet wet in a sense."

"My brother always did say that about small packages."

"Yes, he did. Besides, we can't really say much since padawans of the Jedi went on missions younger than her. There's something else, but I sense the Force telling me that she needs to be with us."

Ginny nodded, having felt the pull as well but had been fighting it, refusing to believe that Lily was ready, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry pulled her into a protective and loving embrace, opening his magic to her and through their Force bond, he sent her his love for her, "We need to start finding more alone time, Gin." she nodded and buried her head in his shoulder, reciprocating his feelings through the bond that they shared, "Even though she's going with us, I'm going to keep Lily with me and on the ship. We'll remain behind with Captain Solo. I want you to knock out the tractor beam for our escape while Anakin, Luke and Sirius get Padme and Leia out of there."

"You're taking yourself out of the action?"

"I'm doing it to show Lily that everybody has to take the boring job."

"How noble of you." Ginny snuck him a kiss and a smile, "You could send Sirius with me."

"I could, but then we'd both come across as overprotective. I'll be the 'bad guy' for this one. Sirius and Luke work together great as a team and this will be good for them. Plus, he'll have a chance to 'rescue' Leia. Kind of like the Chamber, except there's no basalisk to save the maiden from. Do you really think I'd let somebody else handle rescuing you? I mean, I could tell Anakin that he doesn't have to go. I've got this."

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute before laughing loudly, imagining him telling Anakin that, "This isn't very Gryfinndor of you, Mr. Potter. What happened to your rushing in with your wand out? I found it very...arousing."

Harry gulped as his mind began to wander from their playful banter, "Which wand are you talking about?"

She gave him a sultry kiss and pushed him over to the bed, "I'm sure you can figure out which one I'm referring to."

Before anything could happen, the door chimed and without being able to answer it, their son entered. He froze as he noticed their proximity and then turned away, "This is not happening. I don't even want to know what I'd have walked in on if I hadn't..."

"You should know better than walking in on us, Sirius." Ginny's eyes lit up in mirth at how uncomfortable he was.

Harry drew in a stright face, "I'm sure you know what would have happend, son. I have given you 'the talk'. If you need a refresher on the course I can set some time aside.

Sirius paled and stared at his father in horror, Ginny laughing at his expression and then straddled Harry in a very exagerated move, emphasising her intimate position, "I'm only sitting on your father's lap. I mean, I remember when you were..."

"No! Stop!" Sirius flushed a bight shade of red, "I can't believe you'd bring that up! I was only seven...you know what? Forget it! I was coming in here to tell you that we have a ship and we're going to head out once you decide to join us again."

He stormed out muttering under his breath while Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, sharing another kiss before Ginny reluctantly got off Harry's lap and straigthening their clothes followed after Sirius. They found the docking bay only a couple berths from the **Marauder** and found Anakin, Luke and Sirius staring at a battered, battle-weary YT-1300.

"I didn't know there were still some of those flying." Ginny gasped aloud and then flushed as she realized the Captain heard her.

"They don't. But she's got it where she counts. I've made some modifications to her too. Now we're a little pressed for time, so who's going?"

Anakin stepped up with a hand out, "You met me in the Cantina. This is my son, Luke. Over there in the rediculous getup is Harry and the older redhead is Ginny. Also their two children, Sirius and Lily."

"Where's Offee?" Luke asked.

"Your girlfriend's staying back." Sirius laughed at the red overtaking his best friend's face.

"She's not my girlfriend." Luke muttered.

Han paused on the ramp, "Remember Skywalker, I ain't in this for your rebellion. It's a one time gig."

"You'll get paid, Solo." Anakin nodded and the whole party boarded the Millenium Falcon.

x x x

"Your excuses are getting tiresome, Ambassador. Either tell me where Safehaven is, or tell me where your fleet is hiding."

Padme remained silent, staring at the world she had once ruled and served years before. Tarkin frowned at the silence of the woman. It had only been two days but he knew something very drastic needed to be done to get any kind of details from her.

"When will the planet come within range?" Tarkin asked one of the officers with him.

"We'll complete our rotation in five minutes, sir."

Tarkin turned back to Padme, "Did you hear that, Skywalker? Five minutes before I will demonstrate the power of this battle station on your world."

"You'd murder millions of people? I once believed Palpatine was needed for the Republic, back when I was the queen. Did you know that Tarkin? I'm the one who called for the last Chancellor's replacement and got Palpatine elected. A mistake I'll never be able to correct."

"You did what you had to for your people at the time. As I'm doing for the Empire. I would have demonstrated this yesterday, but I wasn't about to test this weapon on our Emperor's homeworld without his approval. This is going to demostrate the resolve of the Empire to ensure peace throughout the galaxy. Fear of this battle station will keep them in line."

Padme closed her eyes, trying to push back the horror and knowledge that her family and millions more were about to be executed, "The tighter your grasp, Tarkin, the more systems that are going to slip out of your fingers." Leia's voice echoed her thoughts exactly, "Don't be so proud of this technological terror you've created. The things possible through the Force are far greater than anything this station can do.

"Ah yes. Your father's talents of the Jedi. The Emperor was very pleased to hear that I captured you, Miss Skywalker. We'll be going to Coruscant once we're done here. He is very anxious to talk with you."

"Anakin will be here shortly. The destruction of Naboo will be your undoing, Tarkin" Padme's confidence and stare slightly unnerved Tarkin and he turned away.

"You may fire when ready, Commander."

x x x

All of the passengers of the **Falcon** felt the tremor of the Force. The voices of millions suddenly crying out in terror before being silenced. Harry, Ginny and Anakin understood what it meant, having seen the Death Star specs before sending them on to the rebellion.

Luke, Sirius and Lily were confused, not understanding what happened until the **Falcon** reverted from hyperspace into the new Naboo astroid field. Han frowned, "Where the hell's the planet?"

"Destroyed, by the Empire." Harry whispered, shock still coursing through his system as he viewed the destruction that had just been wrought.

"Impossible. Even the fleet couldn't obliterate a planet." Han said, knowing he was right about the fleet, though he could not deny that Harry was right about the planet, "Hold on, I'm picking up a reading. It's a small short range fighter."

"Maybe they know what happened here." Luke suggested.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Anakin announced casually, a second before the twin paneled Tie-fighter burned past them.

"Follow him. He's our ticket in." Harry announced.

"In where?" Han asked, looking at Harry before Chewie growled something at him, "What moon? Naboo doesn't have one."

"That's no moon. It's a space station."

"Not possible..." Han was still staring at the large grey sphere when an alarm went off. Chewie growled and tried to help Han get the ship moving when Harry put a hand on their shoulders, "We're in a tractor beam and our goal is to get on the station."

"That's your plan? Nobody said anything about a battle station the size of a moon."

"You, myself and my daughter are going to be detained by the Imperials, Captain." Harry began, stopping Ginny from interrupting him with a hand, "The others have their own tasks to complete."

"What about Chewie?"

Anakin glanced at the Wookie, "He'll be a prisoner for us to take into the detention facility, if he'll be willing to help us."

Chewbacca tilted his head in question before gruffing at Han, "He's in."

"Now, where are your smuggling compartments?" Harry asked.

x x x

"Sir, we just captured a freighter entering the remains of Naboo. There were three aboard, the pilot and two passengers."

Tarkin turned to observe the young Lieutenant, "Question them and detain them for now. If they haven't proved useful before we jump to Coruscant, release them."

"Yes, sir."

x x x

Three stormtroopers and a Wookie carefully walked through the crowds aboard the Death Star. Very few took notice of the escort as if seeing a Wookie under guard was normal. It also helped that Anakin had placed a notice-me-not charm on the group as they found their way to the detention area.

In the elevator ride up, Luke loosened the bonds of the Wookie, "This isn't going to work, dad."

"Sure it will." Anakin cocked a smile at his son though nobody could see it because of the helmet.

"You think my mum got the tractor beam taken care of?" Sirius asked.

"If she hasn't yet, it'll be done before we get back. Remember, keep your minds clear and your wands ready." Anakin nodded as they felt the lift slow. The door opened and the party of four walked into the control station for prisoners.

"Where are you taking this...thing?"

Anakin was in the man's mind instantly, while as planned, Sirius and Luke hit the others with confundus charms, "We were waiting on the paperwork, sir. We're taking this creature to cell block AA23. You should have gotten a comm from Tarkin to bring both Skywalkers to him."

"I was about to turn them over to you to take to Moff Tarkin." the man repeated back mechanically, "Guards, bring the Skywalkers here."

"You just finished the paperwork."

"Now that the paperwork is done, we can wait for them." the confused commander said.

Anakin smiled as he saw Padme walking towards him, Leia just behind her, "Thank you, sir. We'll take them from here."

"You can take them from here."

Luke and Sirius had to contain their excitement at seeing Leia and Padme, the latter being only slightly confused at seeing a giant wookie with them. Leia had sensed all three the second she stepped out of her cell but played the broken prisoner very well.

The six boarded the lift and Padme looked over at her daughter who was grinning like mad, "Leia, what..."

"No talking!" a voice cut her off which caused Leia to burst out laughing.

"Very funny, Dad."

Anakin chuckled behind his helmet before he slipped it off, "Couldn't fool you eh, Princess?"

Padme dropped her mouth in surprise before jumping her husband with an intense embrace and a passionate kiss. All three teens groaned.

"Can we wait until later, dad? I mean, we still have to get out of here." Luke looked over at Sirius and frowned, "You can wait too, Potter."

The wookie growled in amusement and Anakin laughed while putting Padme down, "This is Chewbacca. He's first mate of the **Millenium Falcon**. We're..." he paused, "No time, lift is stopping."

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped Leia and Padme with a spell, "Disillusionment."

x x x

Ginny slid into the back of the Stormtrooper formation, hidden by the Force and a disillusion. Her path was the longest of the group, but it was required if the tractor beams were going to be disabled.

She could feel Harry and Lily being escorted from the freighter, as well as the smuggler pilot. She was not sure how old he was but she noticed a slight interest Lily had shown in him, an interest Ginny was not sure she wanted her teenage daughter to show. Ginny thought back to the private conversation she and Lily had on the Falcon, trying to explain to Lily that she was going on the mission but she still had to do as she was instructed.

Lily was exceptionally talented, skilled enough to build first first lightsaber at eleven, an orange blade that had been controversial among some of the Jedi for the color being so close to the Sith red blades. Ginny believed that the color matched perfectly with not only her shade of hair, but the firey personality Lily had inherrited from her.

That was before she built her second saber a year later, a dark green color that looked like her father's eyes.

Ginny could not help but admire the intensity in which her daughter had trained in the weapons. Rumors abounded that she would be a true master of two blades by the time she was eighteen.

That was all without including her magic. Lily emphasized her training in wandless spells because of her duel wielding style. Her style also bled into the use of her wand with her lightsaber. Ginny thought back to the last month when she had taught Lily to apparate, adding one more deadly talent to her arsenal and proving that she was her mother's daughter when it came down to dueling.

She was proud of her daughter, yet heartbroke that Lily was growing up so fast. It had not happened with their other children on earth, having raised them during a period of peace there, she never had to worry about having her children running off into a battle. Ginny knew that Lily had expected a huge row and was on the defensive when Ginny had pulled her aside. By the time Ginny had explained everything the tremor in the Force from Naboo had interrupted them and Ginny realized that the Potters were going back to war.

Ginny looked down the now deserted hall of the Death Star, the squad of stormtroopers continuing their patrol as she hurried towards the door leading to the tractor beam power hub. Nobody was guarding it, either because the Imperials were very confident nobody would come here, or they were just plain stupid. Ginny chose the latter and began shutting down the necessary systems.

x x x

Harry knew they were going to be separated and questioned, still, he could not help but be concerned for his daughter. Yes, she was powerful and headstrong, almost an identical copy of her mother. But she was young and inexperienced. Their mission was dangerous, but her role was theoretically, safer than the others. Postering as a innocent passenger with her father returning to their home on Naboo. He had heard Ginny pull Lily aside and explain her role and noticed their relationship was stronger as a result.

He was surprised when the Imperials were taking on a very agreesive tactic in their questioning and six Stormtroopers and a Lieutenant entered, "You're under arrest for treason against the Empire."

"What?" Harry's feeling of the situation plumetted.

"We know who you are, Mr. Potter. Now, who's the girl?"

Harry leaned back casually, diverting the attention away from Lily and Solo, "What gave me away?"

"Your prints are still on file and we scanned your body for midichloriens."

"Really?" Harry frowned, how did they get his blood? "Guess I should have worn gloves."

"Enough, who's the girl?"

"Solo's daughter." Harry lied, "I was on my way to Naboo and they were the cheapest freighter. Lily Solo, I think."

"That's strange, because she said she's a Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath while reaching out to his daughter, who was under guard by six Stormtroopers. He connected to her mind, 'Lily, don't do anything unless you're physically threatened.'

"Did you not hear me? What are you both doing at Naboo?"

"Nothing now." Harry glared and began to flare his aura, slowly but enough to let the enemy feel it.

"You've been deemed a threat to the Empire and are to be terminated immediately. Guards! I want you to know that your daughter is next, Potter!"

Their blasters raised and Harry flared his power, "Not going to happen!"

"Fire!"

Six blasters opened fire and Harry apparated behind the Lieutenant. Harry drew and activated his lightsaber as the Lieutenant began to turn, a dark blue blade punching through the man's chest. Three of the Stormtroopers began to adjust, but Harry was already cutting down two of them, shoving the Force with a punch into the third.

A split second after the other three fired, Harry raised a shield, but the energy caught him in the chest, throwing him against the closed door. Shoving aside the pain in his chest, he threw a stunner and knocked another trooper down, raising a shield in time to stop two more blaster shots from finishing the job. He fired off two disarming hexes and a bone breaker that knocked the remaining Imperials to the ground, ending the fight.

In the room next to his, Lily instantly became alert, the pain of her father's wound telling her that something was terribly wrong. Without warning, Lily engaged her orange blade and threw it at the furthest guard. With her other hand, she drew her wand and banished two chairs that knocked them off their feet. With a second flouish of her wand, she flawlessly transfigured them into kath hounds and directed them against the surprised Stormtroopers.

Both animals attacked the Stormtroopers as she caught her blade again and engaged the survivors. Seconds later, the six were dead and she was apparating to her father's cell, the kath hounds left as a surprise for anybody who would check on her. Her father was leaned against the door opposite her and she noticed a black, charred blaster burn that had just missed his heart. Running a diagnostic charm on him, she set to work with her rudimentary knowledge of healing skills, hoping to stabilize him before they could leave.

"Hey, Lily girl."

Lily numbed the pain again and transfigured the table into a stretcher, "Dad, stay with me okay?" Not bothering for a reply, she levited him onto it and then moved to the door. She opened it and ducked back, her inherited reflexes and training having saved her from the volley of lasers that had waiting for her. She reached out through the Force to determine who was out there.

Twelve men, two officers and ten Stormtroopers were facing her cell and she could feel another squad of men were on their way up in a lift. She drew her wand and pulled out one of her lightsabers. Casting a replicating illusion spell on herself, she knew better than to rely on it in case the Stormtroopers were using infrared. Reopening the door, she caused the illusion to leap from the door and charge across the room.

The reaction was immediate as lasers followed the illusion. Using the distraction, she followed three seconds later. None of the Stormtroopers were watching as she apparated behind an officer and stabbed him through the chest. They began to shift their fire as she spun around a laser and cut off another's head.

Disapparating away from the next volley of laser fire, she hit the ceiling with a sticking charm long enough to fire two reductors into the enemy formations. Both spells connected along their right flank and as the rest noticed her above them, she vanished again. Debris from the explosions brought down the other officer while Lily appeared in the center of the remaining six, both of her lightsaber engaged. She ducked and like a deadly pinwheel, she spun around, cutting them all down.

A laser sizzled past her and she saw that their reinforcements had arrived and were spreading out. She disengaged a blade and shifted to a stance that allowed her a better defense to the oncoming lasers. Drawing her wand again, she conjured a half-dozen eagles and directed them at the stormtroopers, catching them by surprise. They started shooting at the birds, giving her a moment to take advantage of their lapse of fire. Snapping off two stunners, she threw another spell that she knew was a favorite of her fathers and hit a console. It ripped itself off the wall and charged the distracted Stormtroopers.

It reached their formation as the last of her birds fell, leaving only two Stormtroopers to fend off the crazed console. Knowing that she had won, she casually flicked an overweight hex, causing the chest armor to weigh nearly two hundred kilos, dropping the man to the deck. A second hex struck the floor and it turned into quicksand. Both troopers struggled to stay above the floor, as she walked over and knocked them both out. More would be coming but she had enough time to get her father back to the ship.

She cast a levitation charm on the stretcher, she hurried towards the lift the Stormtroopers had brought them in on, "Lily...don't forget...Han."

Lily smacked her forehead, she had forgotten him in the other interrogation suite. Casting another illusion spell on her father to make him look like a damaged control panel, she went to the door of the smuggler and sensed he was alone. She opened the door and ducked as a chair flew past her, "Are you mad?"

Han at least had the decency to apologize and left the room, only to stop as he looked at the carnage. More than two dozen troopers were cut and dead, with two buried to their chest into the floor, "What in...what happened out here?"

"Oh, that. Well, dad took a laser to the chest when they tried to arrest him." Lily moved over to her dad and cancelled the illusion.

"You did this?"

"You mean, you couldn't have?" Lily challenged as the three loaded onto the lift.

"Now look here, I wasn't saying I couldn't have done it. In fact, I was wondering what took you so long?" Han sneered, though both knew his attitude was a reflex and not very threatening.

"I'm almost tempted to fix and clean up everything, confuse them more. But we don't really have the time." Lily continued, "I'd love to be here to see how they get those guys out of the floor.

Han decided wisely not to ask, unsure how the fifteen year old could have accomplished that feat as she opened the door, "Let's get back to my ship. They should be back by now, right?"

Lily nodded, "The station's on alert because of us. And they're probably going to discover Aunt Padme and Leia are gone in the next few minutes. My mom's on the way back, and the rescue party is...yeah, they're almost back."

"You're Jedi too then?" Han asked, already knowing the answer.

"In training. I can explain later if you want. It can get a little confusing."

"Sweatheart, you're confusing."

They turned a corner and ran into another squad of troopers, "It's them!" "Blast them!"

Lasers erupted from their weapons and Lily managed a shield strong enough to absorb the energy. Han drew his blaster and shot back, hitting one in the chest, "I can't hold it long! Take cover!"

Lily ignited her lightsaber and readied herself to block the incoming fire as her shield broke. In a flurry of orange, her lightsaber began to catch everything that would either hit her, Han or her father as another fell to Solo's blaster. She raised a hand at the Stormtroopers and tossed several against a wall. Taking the offensive, she apparated behind the troopers and stabbed one in the chest. Hitting another with a stunner, she leapt over the third, cutting off his head.

Han downed another Stormtrooper as they adjusted their fire to hit Lily, "Protego!" her shield reflected the volley, but she felt her magical core running low from the amount of power she had been using. Throwing another stunner, and batting a pair of lasers into another Stormtrooper, she saw the last one fall to a laser in the chest from Captain Solo.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Han remarked as he grabbed the stretcher and helped push it down the hall.

She caught her breath, the toll from her low magic taking effect and she knew that another engagement would not be healthy for any of them. Looking over at Solo, she straightened her posture and winked at him, "I'm not the one you should be worrying about. I'm the youngest and my brother is very protective about me. Of course, I'm also a daddy's girl, and they're all more powerful than I am."

He paled slightly, but threw a cocky grin back at her, ready to retort before he noticed the deadly gleam in her eye and remained silent. They continued at a decent pace until they arrived at a level above the **Falcon**, twenty guards at the ship's ramp, "Didn't we just leave this party?"

A soft moan drew their attention to the stretcher, "Lily?"

"Hey, dad. Stay still, we're almost back on the **Falcon**." Lily checked the bandage and conjured a clean one before banishing the soiled rags, "Damn, we should've checked the Stormtroopers for bacta."

Han frowned, "So your Jediness, any ideas?"

"We can wait for the others. My core is really low and I know I couldn't take that many again if I tried. Besides, my mum wouldn't let me hear the end of it and keep me grounded until I was thirty."

"I don't like them around my ship." Han growled, "How about I go and you cover me?"

"That's suicide." Lily eyed the captain appraisingly, "You know they'll shoot you on sight?"

"I'll go down, you attack from here. That sinking floor trick was cool. You could always do that again."

"That'd be risking your ship, Captain." Lily looked back down at the hanger and grinned as a small messenger mouse droid was rolling towards them, "Have you ever seen a Kryat Dragon?"

"What?" Han did not like where this was heading and then noticed her watching the small droid and remembered the dead animals back where they had been detained and picked on what she was thinking, "No! No way! Not next to the **Falcon** you don't. One of those things WILL damage the ship! Then we'd have no way out of here, not to mention it's my ship!

Lily began to pout, but she knew he was right, "Fine."

She was about to continue when a red light collided with a stromtrooper and his armor exploded. Even as the men turned to react, four more spells sailed into their formation from different direction and scattered armor and bodies. Lasers replied in the given direction but a thick fog was summoned and they both saw four lightsabers ignite. The battle was fast and within thirty seconds, all twenty Stormtroopers were dead and the fog was disspelled.

"Have you seen the others?" Lily recognized her mother's voice and she glanced at Han, "I'll be right back." With a small pop, she apparated to the hanger, "Mum!"

"Lily!" Ginny embraced her daughter, "Where's your father?"

"He's with Captain Solo." Lily's eyes teared slightly, "He was shot, mum. They shot him and I had to get us out of there. He's up on the landing. I had to conjure a stretcher for him, mum."

Ginny hugged her daughter again and spotted Han on the upper level, "Everybody get aboard. I'll get Captain Solo and Harry."

Han watched Ginny vanish and appear next to him, "Are you hurt, Captain Solo?"

He shook his head, "No, though I would be if it weren't for Lily."

Ginny smiled in appreciation, "She takes after her father. Grab on to me."

He complied and she grabbed onto the stretcher before apparating to the flight deck. A squad of Stormtroopers were breaking through the blast doors across the hanger and Ginny nodded to the ramp, "Get aboard!"

Her lightsaber engaged and she deflected several back at the threat. With her free hand, she leveled her wand and stared firing a fast series of stunners. She heard the ship begin to lift off and in one spell, transfigured a dozen pieces of broken armor into prehistoric Velocaraptors before she apparated onto the ramp.

Closing the ramp of the ship, she hoped her transfiguration would last long enough to wreak plenty of havoc and confusion aboard the space station. It was the least she could do for their blatent destruction of Naboo. The first of the Imperials fell, and more were called to regain control of the hanger. By the time the **Falcon** jumped back to Tatooine, more than a fifty Stormtroopers were dead and there were still six dinosaurs left.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't like writing this because it takes away from the actual story in my opinion. When there are A/N's or disclaimers this also messes with the word count. I mean, a ten thousand word chapter, but the author writes a page of notes telling everybody that left comments that they shouldn't ask questions if the answer will give a spoiler. Or how if a person doesn't like the story then they shouldn't read it. I mean, come on, don't you want to get to the story rather than read a book about how the author is unable to post because their tire on the car they had three months ago went flat and they couldn't sign onto a computer because Windows didn't let them? That said, I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. Though with the amount of fanfiction for Potter, I think a lot of us agree Rowling could have done a lot better...

Chapter Three

**Memories**

Across the Galaxy, Darth Sidious watched impassively as his acolytes worked against each other. It had been a long fifteen years since the defeat of the Jedi, but his victory had been incomplete with the survival of both the Potter's and the Skywalkers. Now, in the recent months, reports were increasing that a rebellion was growing and he knew it was only the matter of time before they restarted the war again his Empire. A war he would be unable to control.

It was for that reason, he had begun a Sith Order to combat the Jedi. None were worthy to be a true apprentice yet, but the time was coming where he would have to choose one to carry on the mantle of the Sith. One of his obsessions had been to figure out how the Jedi were able to clone themselves. He had discovered too late that Ginerva Potter had been working on the cloning while she was absent during the Clone Wars, and she would take that secret to the grave as none of the Knights captured were able to reveal Potter's secrets.

His thoughts drifted to the news from Tarkin and his recent capture of Leia Skywalker and her mother. The older was not as significant except he would derive pleasure from executing her for treason against the Empire as an example to those who would spread discord throughout his galaxy. Of course revenge against Anakin for turning his offer down to rule the galaxy and the deception he had played against him. Leia, on the other hand, was from Anakin's line and if the rumor of her power was correct, she would be a worthy apprentice, once he broke her. The hate would be powerful after watching her mother die.

A silent laughter turned into a chuckle as he continued to watch his trainees duel one another. Yes, the ultimate revenge on Skywalker.

A Lieutenant approached him cautiously and bowed at his knee, "My Lord, a message from Moff Tarkin."

Palpatine could feel the boy's fear and reveled in it for a moment, "Report."

"The Death Star was attacked shortly after the destruction of Naboo..." he hesitated, "he reports that both Skywalkers were rescued."

Palpatine frowned and the intense anger he felt towards the Skywalkers boiled and exploded. He raised his hands and released his anger with a powerful storm of lightning directed at his acolytes. All of them except one were caught by surprise, that one managed to catch the lightning with her lightsaber.

Unfortunately, the dark red hair of the acolyte reminded Palpatine of Ginny Potter and he increased his power against her while releasing the others from his rage. His power struck the blade again and within second, the blade shattered. The young seventeen year old was thrown across the room, screaming from the torture.

After a very intense minute, he let up and stalked slowly over to the barely conscious girl, "You will do well to remember this lesson. When I deal a punishment, you do not resist! Do you understand, Jade?"

"Yes...my Master." Mara Jade gasped before passing out.

x x x

By the time the **Falcon** touched down, Harry was back on his feet and embracing his family. He was going to talk with Lily when they got back home, deciding to spend some quality time alone with his wife first.

Still, as they were disembarking, Harry pulled Han aside, "I wanted to thank you, Captain. You helped my daughter back there."

"Look, Potter. You don't need to get all sentimental on me."

"Lily is more precious than myself and had I been conscious, I'd have told you to take her and run."

"If I'd had done that..."

Harry stopped him again, "I know it wasn't the contract, because what you did was more than you had bargained for, as well as what your first mate did. You're a good man, Solo. I'd hate to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Those Imps probably got the ID on my ship, so I'll be seeing you probably a lot sooner than I'd prefer. No offense."

"None taken." Harry chuckled, "In the past, people who got close to me usually got killed. I've been more careful lately and it's going to be only the matter of time."

"I'll keep that warning in mind next time, Potter." Han grinned and held out a hand, "Good luck."

Harry shook his hand and walked off. Han was about to get back inside when a small hand rested on his shoulder, "A word, Captain?"

"Miss Potter?"

Lily flushed and looked down at the ground, "Thank you for sticking with me, back there." he made to interrupt but she kept going, "I know my father already thanked you, but if I hadn't had you next to me with my dad injured like that...well, I'd have locked up and probably would've been killed."

"You took care of those men at the interrogation chamber quite nicely."

"I was emotional. They had just shot...my father was injured and I was angry."

"I thought Jedi never got angry or something like that."

"Righteous anger is something the new Jedi use." Lily looked up at him, keeping the red from creeping into her cheeks, "Besides, I'm still in classes. I'm not a Jedi yet."

"You still owe me that explanation for all those animals and, what was that whole thing with them getting stuck in the floor?"

Lily giggled at his incredulous confusion, "That was a quicksand spell. If they had continued to sink, they'd have fallen to the level below."

Han chuckled, "Well, your powerfulness, I'll see you around. Good luck with the rest of your training."

"Thanks, Captain Solo. Stay away from the Empire."

"You too."

x x x

"So the quartet is together again!" Sirius laughed, looking at his best friend, his girlfriend and his sister, "How did you see more action than us, sis?"

"It's not like I tried to fight them." Lily frowned at his tone.

"Sirius, be a little more sensitive!" Leia scolded, "Don't worry about him, Lil, he's just mad he didn't get into a real fight."

Lily turned her frown to Leia, "You think I enjoyed the fighting? This whole time we've been training against each other but we've never been in a battle and killed. I'm not opposed to the killing because I understand that it was them or me. Them...or dad. You can go on about how I killed more of the 'bad guys' than you did, but it was because DAD GOT SHOT! He almost died, Sirius! I slaughtered those stormtroopers because of him getting hit in the chest with a laser!"

The other three were quiet. Lily was usually the one looking for the trouble and always was able to find it. She was emotionally the strongest of the four and Sirius was more surprised his sister was getting worked up about their dad's injury. It was not like he had not had worse around them. Sirius looked at the Skywalkers, "Hey, would you guys give us a minute?"

Luke and Leia nodded and both left quickly, Leia giving Sirius a quick peck on the lips and an encouraging smile, she loved how he cared for his younger sister.

Once the door shut, Sirius moved over to the couch Lily was on, "Come here, Fireball."

Lily fell into the embrace of her brother and let her tears fall onto his shoulder. Neither said a word, and Sirius knew he did not have to. They had always been close. Some would say they were even closer than the Skywalker twins. When they fought together against the twins, they were more coordinated and their power seemed to increase even.

After about fifteen minutes, Lily sat up and wiped her eyes, "You must think I'm such a girl."

Sirius shrugged, "You are a girl, Lil, but you're also only fifteen and you almost saw dad get executed. I don't know how I could've handled that myself. Dad was right for talking with you though."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard a little of mum and dad's conversations about why he insisted that you come. He felt compelled by the Force saying that you needed to come for some unknown reason. Now we know. I would have gone with Luke to rescue Leia and mum still would have gone to disable the tractor beam. That would have left just dad and Captain Solo. You were the extra person that saved them."

"I was so scared, Sirius."

"So was I. Nervous scared, but that kind of fear is healthy, I think."

"Why?"

"It keeps you on your toes. Keeps your mind alert. With the fear..."

"Complacency." Lily nodded, "Constant vigilance, right?"

Sirius laughed, "It sounds like something dad would say."

"Mum says it to me during my training." Lily smiled, "It used to be from a very old friend of theirs. Before the Jedi, I think."

"You ever ask them about that? Before they started their Jedi training?"

"No." Lily shook her head, "Have you?"

"Once. Confused the hell out of me." Sirius frowned thoughtfully, "I know they were teachers at a school for years, but it doesn't make sense. They're not even fifty and dad said he was a teacher for thirty and a headmaster of their school for just as long."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I told him the same thing. He laughed it off and said he would explain when we were both older."

"Dad said he wanted to talk with me, want to come with and we can ask him about it?"

Sirius nodded, "He did. Let's go."

x x x

Harry looked up in surprise as both of his kids entered his workspace. The determined looks on their faces gave him pause and he raised an eyebrow at them, "Should I be scared? How much is this going to cost me?"

Lily smiled back while Sirius too a seat across from his father, a smirk on his own face, "We need to know the truth, where are you and mum from?"

Harry was certainly not expecting that question. Given everything that had happened, he expected a question related to fighting or killing in a war. He sat back in his chair with a sigh, "I should get your mother then."

Lily nodded and Harry picked up his mirror off the desk, "We're going to have to get you a pair of your own and link them to ours."

"Why haven't we seen anyone else have them?" Sirius asked.

"These were given to me by my Godfather, Sirius Black, your namesake. It took me several years to figure out the charms and it's one of those things that I never thought to share with the rest of the galaxy. The one I have belonged to my father and the one Ginny has belonged to Black." Harry paused as the door opened and Ginny entered, "Hey, Gin. Our children have asked a very important question which required you to be here."

Lily gave her mum a hug before the four Potter's were seated and Sirius asked again, "We want to know where you both come from, before the Jedi."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Certainly not expecting that. It can get a little complicated, but we aren't going to lie about it."

Harry nodded, "Everything we say cannot become general knowledge. Fortunately, I have a pensieve, so we don't have to talk ourselves raw."

"What's a pensieve?" Lily asked as Harry walked over to a wall, muttered a password and a cabinet faded into view with a large handmade crafted bowl. It was filled with glowing strands of indistinguishable moving pictures.

"It's a memory viewer." Ginny explained, "It helps old people like your dad to organize his thoughts easier."

Harry laughed, "I'm only a year older than you are, Gin."

"So we're going to view your memories?" Lily asked curiously, forestalling an arguement while moving over to the bowl and looked at her parents.

"Select memories that will help explain our lives before the Jedi. We'll tell you a few things first. I'm two hundred and two years old and your mother is a year younger." Harry ignored their gaping disblief and continued, "We're from another galaxy, a planet called Earth. We went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years, a school we both taught at, myself being the headmaster there for several decades. We'll show you some Quidditch, since your mother played it professionally. We also had three children during this other life, with grandchildren and great grandchildren."

Both Sirius and Lily were speechless as Ginny chuckled at their expressions, "Not quite what you were expecting to hear?"

"Even if I...I couldn't even imagine such a...story." Sirius stammered.

"We swear it's all accurate." Harry's face grew dark, "You should know I've been through several wars. Wizarding wars where I lost a lot of friends. I saw more friends die in my seven years at Hogwarts than...well, one of your mother's brothers was killed in the final battle of that war. I've battled several Dark Lords, wizards using dark magic and three curses that I will never teach this galaxy. Imagine if the Emperor was capable of magic...well, you'll see what I fought in my memories."

Both kids nodded and Harry beckoned them over to the bowl before pulling out the only memory he had of his parents, their death. Four hours later, Harry and Ginny were sitting back behind the desk and their children were returning to their chairs.

"I know we've given you a lot to think on," Ginnny said, "and we've only shared as much as we did because you're our children and we both believe you're mature enough to handle it now."

"Can we use the pensieve ourselves?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Harry shrugged, "You may, though for now, come ask me first. I won't pry or disturb you while you're using it."

Harry's desk comm went off, "Yes?"

"General Potter, you're needed on the bridge."

"Understood. I'm on my way." Harry smiled at his family, "Feel free to use the pensieve. Lily, you seem better. Did you talk with someone?"

"Sirius and I talked." she smiled appreciatively at her father.

"If you need someone else, I know what it's like. I was the same age in my first real battle, as you saw." Harry gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and then kissed his wife, "I'll be back."

Ginny looked at her kids, more specifically at Lily, "Let me see your duel yesterday. I'll show you how to extract the memory."


	4. Death Star

Disclaimer: Now that you've read my first three chapters of this story, you should recognize that I don't own the original stories of either Star Wars or Potter. Therefore, credit for those must be given to Lucas and Rowling. Great foundations for the universes, they could have done so much more which is why there's fanfiction.

Chapter Four

**Death Star**

"Harry!" Anakin shouted from his ship as he saw the Wizard in question enter.

"Where is everybody going?" Harry glanced around as he noticed almost all of the fighters were being loaded up and prepped for combat.

"Where have you been? We're going to attack the Death Star."

"Again?"

"We're going to destroy it this time." Anakin grinned, "Our engineers found a flaw. An exhaust port that leads into the reactor."

"You're serious?"

"Fighters only. That thing was designed to fight fleets, not fighters."

"Where is it right now?"

Anakin glanced towards the hanger exit where the first squad of fighters were already leaving, "They're on the other side of Yavin."

Harry's face paled, they had been so careful hiding this outpost. They had even checked for tracking devices after leaving Tatooine, how could they have been found?

His confusion showed on his face and Anakin jumped down from his ship and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It wasn't anything we did, Harry. The Alliance Council planned this trap almost immediately after discovering the weakness. Non-essential personnel have been evacuating even before we got back from Yavin."

"So they deliberately leaked intel that we're hiding here?"

"Yeah," Anakin shook his head, "I know. They did all this without consulting either of us. Padme wasn't even involved in the decision. So are you going to get Lily out of here?"

"Are you kidding? And get crucified by her after the last battle? I'd rather face the Death Star alone." Harry chuckled, "Sirius and I will take fighters. Ginny and Padme can fly the **Marauder** with Lily. I assume Padme's going to be staying?"

"Yeah. Put Leia there too. The girls can take the guns and the wives can fly. Luke'll be flying with my squadron."

"Are you packing personal belongings?"

Anakin nodded, "Already done. You mind if we move them to your ship? If we can't get to that exhaust port in time..."

"Yeah, Gin and the kids are in my office. Could you send my astromech to my ship? Sirius' too. I'll go get them."

"No problem."

x x x

"Blue leader this is Red leader."

"Go head, Anakin." Harry looked out his cockpit and saw his friend's x-wing out in front.

"Yeah, just received word that the Death Star is currently in orbit around Yavin and will be within firing range in thirty minutes."

"Understood. Blue squadron, lock s-foils in attack position! Report status."

His squad's channel began to answer, Sirius chiming in as Blue Five, his team being Blue six, seven and eight, "Control this is Blue Leader, all wings are green. Beginning our approach."

"Acknowledged, Blue Leader. May the Force be with you."

They cleared the planet and came in sight of the battle station. Subtle gasps and exclamations controlled the net until Anakin silenced them, "This is Red Leader, we're going to cut across the surface and draw their fire. Gold Squadron, we have marked the estimated location of the exhaust port on your nav com. We're sending two squadrons of Knights to provide you cover."

Commander Ahsoka Tano of Gold Squadron acknoweldged and she broke her Y-wing bombers off from the main body, twenty-four Jedi Starfighters, left over from the clone wars, following.

"All remaining Knights, we've uploaded enemy hangers that will pose a threat to the mission. Target and destroy. The sooner they're taken care of, the less enemy fighters can reinforce themselves."

Harry listened to Anakin's orders and kept his squadron and the cloaked **Marauder **out of the fight, observing. They were to respond to any trouble Gold squadron might run into, though with almost a hundred and twenty fighters or bombers, and most pilots being capable of wielding the Force, the counter-attack was going to have to be on a very large scale. He kept glancing at his radar, sure that he was missing something but unable to figure it out.

Ginny's voice broke through the comm traffic, "Break, break, break! Enemy fighters detected. Gold squadron, enemy fighters are five clicks out from your position and closing."

Harry frowned, 'How did they get that close without being detected?'

"Blue squadron, stay patient. Red squad and the others can do their jobs." Harry tried to be calm, but he himself wanted to get into the thick of the battle as well.

Calls and warnings began to fill the speakers and before the first Tie-fighter blew up, Harry saw one of his Knights take a turbolaser to his engines, there was nothing left. Harry felt a nudge in the Force, "Blue squad, on me! We're going in."

He banked his fighter and dropped towards the surface of the Death Star. Laser batteries were thick and the darkness flashed green in front of his ship. He dropped a reticle onto a battery and released a barrage into the energy gun. Around him, his squadron had broken into their four man teams and were beginning their own assaults across the surface towers.

"Form back up. Go easy on your torpedoes."

Ahsoka's voice broke out on the network, "This Gold leader, I'm beginning our first run. Skywalker, send me a flight to cover our asses while we're in the trench, they're all over us over here!"

"Gotcha, Tano." Anakin answered, "Luke, set yourself up for the second run. My team will cover, Snips."

"On it. Wedge, Halis, move to the beginning of the trench. We're going in full throttle."

"Got it!" Knight Halis answered.

"Will we be able to pull out in time, Luke?"

"Not a problem, Wedge."

Three X-wings broke from the squad's formation and began setting up for a follow up run when six tie-fighters decended on the Y-wings. Tano's wingman was killed instantly before Anakin dropped in to cover them. Another Y-wing exploded as Anakin opened fire on the lead TIE-fighter. His target exploded while his second target broke to port. The others scattered while he followed with Red Two covering his back. A third TIE exploded from the six, as Anakin trailed behind his target, weaving around gun towers on the surface.

"Anakin, you picked one up!" Harry's voice announced and a second later, Anakin's aft shield flared from a multiple impacts. Breaking off his target, he sunk into the Force, letting it dictate his moves as a second fighter dropped on his six, his wingman having pulled away with a different fighter following.

He dove towards the surface again until he was barely five meters off, his pursuers barely following and unable to match the speed of the insane Jedi, "Break to Port!"

Instinctively, Anakin broke left and pulled away as the red lasers from Harry's X-wing lit the TIE-fighter's path. Unable to stop, both plowed into the deadly energy and were destroyed.

"Thanks, Harry." Anakin glanced at the other pilot who had dropped next to him.

Harry gave him a thumbs up, "Luke's about to start his run. Sirius will give him cover along with the **Marauder**."

"How long before the Death Star fires?"

"Five minutes." Harry followed Anakin back towards the trench as Luke and his flight dove in and pushed their speed, "He's so much like you."

Anakin laughed, "I'm surprised I didn't think of that."

"All wings, this is Potter. Form back up. This is the last run before they get a clear shot. I want all escape vectors set and be ready to rendezvous at Safehaven."

"Haven, Harry?" Anakin asked.

"It's the only place left if the rebellion is destroyed here." Harry switched back to their private channel.

"It's away!" Luke shouted.

"By the Force! He got it!" Anakin could not feel more proud, "All ships move away from the Death Star!"

"Let's finish these Tie-fighters and head home!"

x x x

"So why do I have to do this?" Harry frowned and looked over at his wife. She looked back at him with a piercing yet amused look.

"Because your son and your daughter just risked their lives and they're being honored for going against the Death Star."

"These ceremonies are more political than necessary, Ginny. Why are they the only ones?"

"Your children and the Skywalker's children represent the first generation of the Jedi Phoenix Alliance. They need to be recognized. Especially since Luke made the killing shot."

Harry grinned, at least he did not have to be up there. His eyes met the sparkling, mischievous eyes of his wife, 'uh-oh'. She knew exactly what he was thinking, "Nice try, Harry. Turns out, you've been asked to present the awards."

"That was never a part of our agreement!" Harry whined, though he knew it was pointless to argue. He would have enjoyed the small tiff before the ceremony, if only to get Ginny angry about it, he loved her fire.

"Don't even start, Harry James Potter. You..." she recognized instantly the grin on his face and she dropped her voice, "We don't have time for ANY games, Harry. Can't believe you'd try something like that. We don't have time for..."

"We still have twenty minutes, Gin." Harry eyed her body lustfully, moving a stop close while his eyes sparkled with a desire she normally had a time resisting.

Unfortunately for Harry, she was more in control this time, "If you behave for this, I promise we can leave early."

The promise was enough for Harry to finish getting ready and go to the medal reception.


	5. Hoth

Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah blah blah

Chapter Five

**Hoth**

"So why are we here again?" Harry looked over at his good friend, while lifting his snow goggles, barely seeing anything through the blinding wind.

Anakin shrugged, not enjoying the subzero weather either, "The Alliance Council is still trying to put a more public face to attract new recruits, and this is a relatively remote location that is out of Imperial eyes but close enough for recruits to come to."

"You'd think there are warmer worlds that meet those specifications. Seriously, I don't see Mothma here." Harry lifted his binos and scanned the snow covered area again, "Next base we set up, I get to choose."

"Deal." Anakin grinned behind his scarf, "Did you check in with Echo base yet?"

Harry shook his head, "Figured we'd do that once our last marker was in place."

Anakin pulled out a staked sensor from the saddle of his Tauntan, "Here's the last one. Go ahead and call it up."

With a nod and a laugh, Harry called up the rebel base, while Anakin continued to scan the area, "Hey Harry! You see that?"

Harry looked in the given direction and spotted the smoke trail of a meteor, its impact crater several kilomters away, "That's the fourth one today. Solo and Luke called in two and I know Leia did as well on her patrol with Ginny."

"Have any of our ships been able to get a read on them?"

"**Three Broomsticks** couldn't get into position. They couldn't figure out where those meteors have been coming from either."

A quick burst of radio chatter between Luke and Han Solo drew their attention, Harry cutting in, "Go ahead and head back in, Luke. Anakin and I can check out that last meteor."

"I read you Echo One." Luke answered, "See you back at the base."

Harry noticed Anakin frowning at him before the latter wrapped his face again with his scarf, "You just had to volunteer me, didn't you, Potter."

"Weather too bad for you, Skywalker?" Harry laughed, "Come on, let's get this done before supper. You can complain after we get back. Besides, I know I've taught you a warming charm."

"You've told me about your dragons, how about conjuring up one of those to get us a little warmth.

Harry laughed as they both spurred their steeds towards the strike even as the dirt continued to settle from the meteor.

x x x

Ginny Potter was waiting for the two Jedi as they passed off their Tauntans to their handlers, wearing a thick, fur-lined, warm charmed coat, pulled tightly around her body, "What took you two?"

Harry grinned at his wife and gave her a quick kiss, "We reported that we were going to check out a meteor. Luke and Han should have gotten back as well."

"Han did." Ginny frowned, "We're still waiting for Luke."

"Damn it!" Anakin cursed loudly, "I thought he was going to link up with Han on the way in!"

"I thought so too." Han swaggered up behind them, "Waited a good thirty minutes before getting back here. I tried raising him but got nothing except static."

"Are the speeders up yet?" Anakin asked.

Ginny shook her head, "We're having trouble adapting them to the cold, and none of our charms have worked yet."

"Then we'll have to go out on Tauntans!" Anakin began to hurry towards the stables, Harry, Ginny and Han right behind him.

"Temperature's dropping rapidly, and there's a storm coming in." Ginny announced, "Heating charms can only help so much and once your mount freezes you'll be stuck out there until morning, Anakin!"

"I'm not leaving my son out there, Ginny." Anakin answered heatedly.

"I'm not saying you should. Padme would be right there with you if she wasn't on Dantooine with Lily."

Harry jumped onto the Tauntan next to Anakin, "How do you want to do this?"

"We have the location of his last position. We can start there and do a locator spell for him."

"Sounds good." Harry turned to Han, "Stay here, Solo. We'll be back shortly."

Pausing for a minute, Han thought back to several of the tricks he had seen both the Potter's and Skywalker's pull off in the last two years, "You're right. I'd probably slow you guys down."

He dismounted and waited for both Jedi to ride out before he turned to Ginny, "Too cold for me anyway. Not like I can do those warming tricks like you all can."

x x x

Padme watched quietly from behind the training glass, as a class of seventeen and eighteen year olds engaged in a mock battle. A class of eight wizarding Jedi, against a thirty man platoon of Knights.

Both sides were facing the equivalent to a final exam, the clone Knights hoping for a front lines assignment with their results, while the Jedi students would either be offered more training with a Master, or graduate with honors, receiving Knighthood and an assignment with the Jedi Alliance.

Padme was there to observe her God-daughter, Lily Potter, planning to bring her and at least two other graduates back to Hoth, once the reviews were finished. She watched as Lily and two other students conjured cover and ducked behind it as more than a dozen Knights pinned them down with heavy laser fire. It was a fire of lasers mixed with disarming and stunning hexes, burning and exploding around the three cadets. Two cadets were down, having been hit early in the skirmish, and from Padme's personal observances, it looked like only seven Knights were stunned.

The Jedi cadets conjured a heavy shield and Padme watched Lily begin a long incantation. Seconds later, a fiery Phoenix burst from her wand and it soared across the battlefield towards the Knights. The main body of clones were surprised and as a cadet raised anti-apparation wards, the Knights attempted to apparate away from the fire, only six managing to escape.

Since it was a simulation, the fire was disspelled by the arena wards, but the Knights unable to escape were ruled 'dead'. The other six reappeared on the edge of the wards where they hastily erected shields in time to guard against a handful of stunners.

The crack of an apparation brought Lily and two others out of cover and into the fray as three lightsabers brought down two more Knights. The other Knights engaged their own sabers to defend themselves and countered. Lily engaged with two, igniting her emerald blade to dance with her orange primary in a tune that outpaced both Knights as she struck the leg of one and then upper cutting across the chest of the other.

"Get the wards back up!" one of the cadets shouted as the others hurried over to help finish the last visible Knights.

Lily disengaged her blade, wearily looking around the fallen, determining if that was the last of their foes. A minute passed and three of the cadets relaxed, but Padme noted that the others looked like they were waiting for something else.

One looked at Lily, "Scenario's over, Potter."

"What is it?"

Lily shook her head, "It just doesn't feel right. I feel like there's something still out there, I don't think we got them all."

"I'm going to check on Conrad and Isabel. They were hit with a couple stunners." the cadet had only taken two steps when a volley of lasers erupted from the left and he went down.

Two others had been next to him and were hit with the rapid volley. Lily was in action with her lightsaber, deflecting a pair of lasers that had been directed at her, "Corran, pull back!" Lily shouted to her friend who was the only other cadet still standing.

Six Knights appeared from their cover, their blasters raining a simulated death at the remaining cadets, while Lily Potter and Corran Horn retreated, their lightsabers holding off the onslaught.

"Somebody just raised some wards, Lily!" Corran shouted as he returned a stunner into the chest armor of a clone.

Lily tested the wards, "That's not from a Knight!"

Another Knight went down and a blasting hex landed next to her, detonating with enough force that threw her nearly ten meters. She managed to land on her feet, rolling away from a stunner that kicked up a tuft of grass.

Corran adjusted his stance to deflect a blaster shot, and the two remaining cadets were able to down a third Knight, "Can you get a read on who's directing these guys?"

Lily shook her head, "They didn't send that other hex, so it has to be a grad!"

"Excellent deduction, Potter!" a muffled shout drew their attention to a black cloacked figure with a faceless mask. What caused Lily to pause, was another person next to him in a similar uniform. She had never heard of a test with two mimic Sith.

The four remaining Knight hurried over and got behind the 'Sith', while taking out their own lightsabers. Lily drew her wand and threw a hex, a red lightsaber catching it and deflecting it back, "Your magic won't stop the Sith, Potter. Nothing is as powerful as the darkside."

Corran rushed forward, his blade aiming for the one mocking them, and the two blades sparked as they collided. Lily's opponent was moving towards her but a spike in the Force caused the 'Sith' to throw up a shield and deflect a shockwave.

Lily did not let him recover and vaulted behind him, throwing a stunner at a Knight midair and knocking him out. She struck high and followed with another that cut through the air as her opponent dropped back.

She spun in time to block a blow from a Knight, being forced onto the defensive. Her three enemies pressed the advantage and in one motion Lily hit one with a spell transfiguring a Knight into a warthog. Lily was forced to stun it as well as it charged her, trying to help its two comrades.

On the other side of the battle, Corran hit the Sith with a levicorpus and knocked him away with a Force shove that gave Corran room to face the other Knight. He batted the Knight's lightsaber away and his blade struck the clone's arm, simulating a cut off limb and rendering the man defenseless for a 'killing' blow.

Corran was about to rejoin Lily, when a flash of lightning caught him from behind and crippled him on the ground. The 'Sith' stalked over to him, his eyes showing a menevolent glee of victory. He raised his blade but a vine broke out of the ground and wrapped around him, tripping him. Lily disengaging from her duel, leaping over to save her remaining ally and friend.

Lily ducked again, and a colored hex that marked a bone breaker sailed past her head. She had been surprised with the Force lightning, giving her a short list of graduates who were trained in such a border-line power, and now this bone-breaker told her that they were a student directly from her father. Once her battle was won, she would be able to unveil who exatly had been recruited for the battle.

A lightsaber cut apart the conjured vines and Lily squared off against her two opponents, the last Knight having already been taken care of, "You both aren't very convincing Sith. A little surprised with that bone breaker though. And the lightning, but neither of you taunt enough to really be Sith."

One hissed angrily at her and attacked. She ducked and attacked the other before bringing her orange blade back to block the first. She was hoping to last long enough to get Corran back into the fight, but he was still shaking the cobwebs out of his head from the lightning. Lily weaved both of her blades against the other Sith skillfully enough to push them away from Corran as he continued to recover. However, one had disengaged Lily long enough to hit Corran with a stunner, leaving Lily alone to face both skilled opponents.

Five minutes later, an eternity for a constant duel, Lily took a blow to her arm, 'severing' it before a 'killing' blow was delivered. Outside the battle, Padme smiled to herself at how long her god-daughter had lasted against the two Jedi, knowing that one of them had been Harry's student from the Clone wars. The door opened and Padme followed Master Ulundi onto the battlefield to help revive and tend the 'wounded' cadets and Knights.

Padme gave Lily a hug, as the cadet frowned, "Excellent job, Lily!"

"Hey, Aunt Padme. What are you doing here?"

"Came here to see your finals, Lil." Padme smiled as one of the 'Sith' walked over.

"Master." Lily bowed respectively to the one who had gotten her, the same one who hit Corran with the lightning.

"Excellent work with those vines, Potter." he reached up and a ginning twenty-four year old pulled off his mask, "Almost had me too."

"Master Katarn, I didn't know you were back from Nar Shadaa."

Kyle chuckled, "Got back yesterday. Hunting down one of the latest Imperial projects but we ran into trouble and I lost the lead we had and a team of Knights. But Master Ulundi asked if I'd be interested to help. When I learned I'd be going against Sirius' sister, well, I couldn't pass that up."

"I'm sure he'll never let me live this down." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd have never managed if Barriss wasn't with me." Kyle shrugged, "you're definitely one of the most powerful cadets graduating, Lily. Not to mention, Cadet Horn was the other survivor."

"Do you think you'll get picked up as a Padawan, Lily?" Padme asked.

"Doubt it. Mum and Dad will train me some more, so it isn't a big deal if I'm not picked."

"I'm actually supposed to pick you up and get you back to Hoth once you're ready."

"Really?" Lily smiled before frowning, "What about the others?"

"Any of the others who don't get picked will also be joining us. Maybe Corran?" Padme glanced at Lily who flushed slightly at the mention of the other cadet, but the eighteen year old quickly recovered.

Kyle looked over at the platoon of Knights as they received their debriefing, the other cadets now all having been revived as well, "You'd better get back to your class, Lily. Master Ulundi is almost about to start her critique."

Kyle waited for Lily to leave before he turned back to Padme, "I might need her to help me with something. What I've been chasing was responsible for what happened on Talay. The Empire's working on something big and I've only been able to piece together a couple things and could really use somebody else to help."

"Why not take one of the other cadet graduates?

He shrugged, "Some of these new graduates are a little arrogant. One of the reasons I think every graduate should be a padawan instead of getting pushed out without further guidance. Lily's one of the few that's mature enough not to need that guidance. She's already experienced and if she's anything like the rest of her family, she's the best."

"We'll see what's going on after their graduation."

x x x

Admiral Reese frowned at the report from the two other Old Republic destroyers as they moved back to their flanking positions of the **Three Broomsticks**. Reese reread the report about the signal they had picked up being broadcast off the planet, bound for an unknown location. Given the origin, Reese was almost positive the Imperials were now receiving it and the Empire might already be on the way.

General Potter reported that an Imperial droid had been destroyed after he had returned from an overnight rescue mission of the oldest Skywalker twin. The Skywalker protocol droid was able to verify that the signal was not used within the Alliance.

"Lieutenant, notify Safehaven that Hoth has been compromised and we're beginning to evacuate the planet."

"Yes, sir."

"Admiral, our first supply ship is docking to off-load supplies from the surface."

"Excellent. Have we picked up any signals from hyperspace?"

"Not yet." another man answered, "But we're having trouble getting a clear signal because of the astroid belt."

"Dispatch the **Justice** to the other side of the belt so we can detect anything coming in time."

"Too late! Admiral, we're picking up an Imperial fleet exiting above the planet!"

"All hands to battle stations! Begin plotting an exit for our ships coming from the surface and divert all ships away from the fleet. Upload the coordinates to inbound ships so they can get out in time."

"Enemy ships moving to engage!"

Reese looked out to see ten Imperial Star Destroyers breaking away from the others, one, he realized was an Interdictor, "Concentrate fire on that Interdictor. They can't get those generators online!"

"We're detecting multiple landing craft headed for the surface. It looks like the rest of their fleet is spreading around the planet, sir."

"Alert control and warn them of a ground assault!"


	6. Battle of Hoth

Disclaimer: Don't own starwars or Harry Potter, but I like to write in their universes. Enjoy and let me know what you think and how I can improve it.

Chapter Six

**Battle of Hoth**

Sirius glanced up from his snowspeeder at the approaching figure, "You're looking better, Luke. Though that's one nasty scar."

Luke laughed, "Looks worse than it was, I think. Watching my back today?"

Sirius slid into the cockpit, "Of course!"

"So what's this I hear about you and Leia?"

Sirius shrugged, "We decided we're better friends. I'll tell you more when we get back!"

Luke nodded and slid into the cockpit where his gunner was finishing up the last of the speeder's warmup. Sirius' Speeder was finished and already lifting off as Luke glanced over to where the X-wings were getting ready to take off. His father and Harry were going to be part of the escorts from the surface and then once the transports had jumped, they were planning on joining the battle with the rest of the fleet. Rogue squadron on the other hand had drawn the shorter straw and was going to provide air cover for the ground assault where the survival rate was expected to be extremely low.

The life expectancy decreased more as the control room blared a general announcement to the hanger, "Enemy walkers have been spotted!"

"Sithspit!" Luke looked back at his gunner, one of the few men of the squadron who was not a Knight, "You good back there?"

"I'm with you, sir."

x x x

Anakin Skywalker broke from the atmosphere and looked up from his sensors to see the vicious battle already underway. Two Imperial Star Destroyers were already smoking hulks drifting towards the planet, while dozens of starfighters were dogfighting between green and blue blasts of turbolaser fire from the three Alliance Destroyers and the eight Imperial I Star Destroyers.

They were severely out numbered, but Anakin believed that because their ships were shielded with technology and magic, along with their hulls having been strengthened would help even the odds a little more. Combined with that, the modified destroyers were equipped with four additional weapons, that were only able to be operated by magic as they fired an amplified equivilant of a reductor or a stunner, the latter having a EMP effect against shields. Unfortunately, rate of fire for each cannon was unbearably slow.

Anakin glanced out his cockpit and saw Harry and his squadron formed up, "Red leader, this is Blue leader."

"What you got, Anakin." Harry looked over at his best friend.

"You see that Star Destroyer moving into position along the Alliance's projected escape route?"

"Got it. I'll relay their coordinates so our ion cannon can hit it. Once it fires, take your squad and kick it while it's down."

"Artoo, push those coordinates to the surface." Anakin switched to his squad's comm, "Red One, this is Blue lead, we're going after that Destroyer. Target, three mark five-eight."

Anakin received confirmations as he switched to his photon torpedoes and grinned at his munition readout, he loved magic. Their X-wings had been modified with a torpedo expansion charm, because they were having trouble with adapting a endless charm. Because they were equipped with nearly an endless supply of torpedoes, a single squadron of X-wings would be capable of bringing down a Star Destroyer and stay out of their range, "Blue squadron, torpedoes on my mark." He waited for a solid tone from Artoo, "Fire!"

x x x

"Admiral, our shields are failing!"

A squadron of TIE-Bombers dove towards his ship and Rese felt the **Three Broomsticks **shudder from the bombing. At range, there were eight other Star Destroyers engaged with his own, and his and the other two cruisers under his command were getting pounded, "Pull us back towards the astroid field. Instruct the **Justice** and **Diagon** to cover our retreat."

Even with their reinforced and charmed hull, Reese knew that his ship was going to get destroyed if they remained stagnant, "Where's the other Interdictor? Are they keeping us from jumping?"

"Their generators are just now powering up. I don't think they were expecting us to take down their other one."

"Admiral, the Super Star Destroyer is beginning to move! They're almost in range!"

"Order all ships to retreat! Inform Skywalker and Potter to get their squads to the rendezvous point. We'll get torn to shreds if that ship gets a piece of us." Reese knew how dangerous that ship was and it had been a intensely stupid to keep it out of the fight, as the destroyed hulks of the other Destroyers indicated.

x x x

Ginny watched the battle on the ground through the Force. She could feel the movements of each individual as she stretched out through the Force. She was certainly not as talented at Battle Meditation as Master Yoda, but she had studied enough of the technique during the Clone wars to bolster her own forces and enhance their coordination against the enemy.

Harry had studied the meditation as well, but he was also limited like her. Leia was out of the control room right now, working with a team of Jedi fixing traps for the invading Stormtroopers that would wreak havoc with their forces when they eventually entered the base. Therefore, the coordination of the fight was left to Ginny.

Barely an hour into the battle, Rogue Squadron had suffered heavy casualties, discovering too late that the blasters on the Snowspeeders were too weak against the armor of the Imperial AT-ATs. Because the Imperial Walkers had positioned themselves with effective fields of fire, the machines of death were proving very effective against the Rebels, as well as giving themselves very little vulnerability.

An echo through the Force indicated the destruction of an AT-AT with an entire platoon of Stormtroopers as Ginny felt it being brought down by a trap from the younger Skywalker twin and her team of Jedi. She reached out and bolstered their courage and reached forward to touch the Imperials before frowning, there was a darkness on the transports, a Sith or Dark Jedi was leading the attack. It should not have been a surprise, and she had little doubt that he had been trained by Palpatine as his apprentice to succeed the Sith Lord.

After the fall of the Jedi Order, the Imperials had been slow to hunt down the Jedi. It was not until the last five years that new Sith acolytes, trained in the dark arts, had begun to surface and begin to hunt down the hidden Phoenix Order. Nearly two score of the surviving Jedi had been killed in these hunts and most Acolytes had only been stopped when Masters Yoda, Kenobi or Anakin had found the Sith and exterminated them. Even Luke and Sirius had managed to kill two in the last year since the Battle of Yavin.

If this one had become Palpatine's apprentice, he was going to be dangerous and Ginny was not sure if engaging him here would be the smartest option, "Leia, this is control."

Leia's voice came back showing a little strain in her voice, "I hear you, Control."

"Be advised, I'm sensing a Sith on one of those walkers. I can't pinpoint which one he's on, but I'm sensing that he's really powerful compared to the others we've killed. I advise you do not engage and stay vigiliant."

"Understood. Thanks for the heads up, Aunt Ginny."

Ginny refocused her senses to the battle at hand to help the pilots bring down another Walker with their tow cables. That was when a tremor of death rippled through the Force and she discovered that a ship of the Alliance had been destroyed. Seconds later, the shield generator exploded.

x x x

SIrius weaved bweteen the legs of one Walker, banking the ship in time to avoid enemy fire from another AT-AT, "Control, we need to withdraw. We're not doing any good up here!"

His mum's voice answered a minute later, "All transports are loaded, Rogue squadron. Get back to base and get to your X-wings. I repeat, pull back and evacuate to the surface! Rendezvous coordinates have been uploaded and encrypted to your astromechs."

"Acknowledged, control." Sirius looked back at his gunner, "About damn time!"

"I'm hit! Not bad, but I'm going down!" Luke's voice came through the radio and Sirius spotted Luke's speeder smoking towards the ground. He followed the crash, determined to ensure Luke had survived the crash before he noticed an AT-AT stomping towards his friend, "Luke, can you get clear?"

He flew past the walker, his gunner opening fire with a volley of lasers intent on distracting the Imperial. It ignored him and continued towards Luke while Sirius came around again to see Luke jump out of the cockpit before a foot crushed the snowspeeder.

He pulled around the walker again and saw Luke running under the walker. Accelerating away, he headed towards base, knowing that Luke would make it back safely.

x x x

Ginny felt the explosion from the surface moments after one of the commanders on the surface relayed a new report, "Enemy troops have entered the base! Enemy troops..."

The transmission was cut and Ginny looked at the half dozen command crew still with her, "Everybody, get to your ships. Apparate to your designated transport and..."

"You all right in here?"

Ginny looked and saw Captain Solo picking through the rubble, "What are you still doing here? The **Falcon** has clearance to leave!"

"I heard the command center was hit." an echo of blaster fire reached them and the four Knights there saluted Ginny, apparating away seconds later as Han look back at Ginny, "Come on, Potter. Harry wouldn't forgive me if I left without you. We can take my ship."

Ginny hesitated and an explosion tore the wall down across the room. A squad of Stormtroopers charged in and she drew her wand and raised a shield to deflect the first volley of lasers. Han drew his blaster and fired back as Ginny tossed a pair of hexes at them, igniting her lightsaber in her off hand. She banished a pair of consoles at the troopers, scattering them as they sought cover from her assault while another took a shot from Han. A spike of ice erupted from the wall and impaled two Stormtroopers as several more lasers were knocked away by Ginny's lightsaber.

She snapped a firewhip through the frigid air and brought another Stormtrooper down as lasers sizzled past her head. Han shot another while Ginny vnished their cover with a wave of her wand. She just missed the last Stormtrooper with a bonebreak, but Solo hit him in the shoulder giving Ginny an opening to snap his neck through the Force with a resounding crack, "You ready, Captain?"

Han nodded and as she grabbed him, he felt the now familiar sensation of apparation begin. Unfortunately, the tube was somehow closed and he felt a harsh tug before slamming into the command center wall. He tried to shake the cobwebs out and noticed Ginny five meters away, unconcious. His vision blurred as he fought to stay alert, just noticing a squad of Stormtroopers running through the wall breach with a cloaked figure holding an activated red lightsaber, "Look what I found." a male sythesized announced, a touch of glee evident in his voice. Han saw a finger pointed at himself, "Take him into custody. I'll deal with the female."

He felt the Stormtroopers pick him up and even as he struggled, the cold metal of the binders clasped around his wrists while he watched Ginny get levitated in front of the Sith. She was just coming around and Han heard the same sythesized voice speak again, "Ginerva Potter. My Master has been waiting to capture you for a long time. We'll be getting to the palace soon enough. For now, Sleep."

Ginny slumped in his grasp, unconscious again, but alive and he saw the dark Jedi turn again to himself, "Captain Solo. While you're not as important as this one, we know of your involvement with the destruction of the Death Star. Commander! Take them to the **Executor**!"

x x x

Sirius ran towards the **Falcon**, surprised that Solo was still there. He spotted Chewbacca engaged with five Stormtroopers at the far end of the hanger, seven dead already as a testament to the fighting prowess of the wookie. Figuring he would help, Sirius apparated into the battle with his lightsaber drawn and he easily dispatched three in mere seconds, choking a fourth through the force before tossing him into the remaining trooper, impaling them both with his weapon, "Chewie! Where's Han?"

Chewbacca growled irritated at the absence of the captain and Sirius frowned, "He went to get my mother? Is Leia back too?"

"I'm here! They should have been back already, Sirius." Leia's voice betrayed her own concern for not just Ginny, but for the missing captain as well.

"I can sense her." Sirius frowned, "I can tell that Han's with her and that they're leaving? Chewie, they've found another ride. We need to get moving and sort this all out at the rendezvous point!"

Chewie shook his head and roared his displeasure at the idea, "Han's already out of here, Chewie. He'd want you to take the ship and keep her safe!" Leia announced. It took them another five minutes before the young Skywalker and Potter were able to convince the loyal Wookie to get off of Hoth. Sirius was finishing up the last of the starup sequence when a platoon of Imperials charged into the hanger, firing their weapons at the freighter. They lifted off the deck and as Sirius throttled the engines, he spotted a cloaked, masked figure enter and watch them leave.

Returning his focus to the controls, he pushed the engines a little more to get them off planet in the hopes that the Imperial fleet would still be occupied with their own ships and the **Falcon** would be able to sneak out of the system without trouble. Chewie growled beside him, "Four fighters?"

Leia entered the cockpit as they left behind the ice world, "Where's our fleet? They didn't already leave did they?"

Sirius pointed to the destroyed, broken hulks of the Old Republic ships they had stolen during Order Sixty-Six, "Looks like our ships didn't make the rendezvous. Gave them hell though. I'm counting eleven burnt out Imperial Destroyers with another fifteen in orbit. That's not counting their big one that's just on the other side of the Astroid belt."

"What about our fighters? I know your dad and mine were flying escort."

Sirius shrugged and pushed the **Falcon** into a dive and away from the four attacking TIE-fighters, pumping more power into the engines as Chewie continued to upload the pre-programed escape coordinates, "Leia, can you get on the guns? This might take a little longer to get clear to make the jump!"

"On it!" she hurried out of the cockpit while Sirius rolled the ship away from another volley of lasers. Chewbacca growled in annoyance and Sirius laughed, "Yeah, I know she isn't a fighter, Chewie. But I also want her in one piece when I turn her back over to Han."

"Coordinates locked in?" Chewie growled affirmatively and Sirius pulled back on the hyperdrive levers.

x x x

Luke ran to his X-wing, feeling a disturbance in the Force as well as an impending and approaching danger. One of the X-wings of Rogue squadron was beginning to lift off and he spotted Wedge Antilles climbing up his own ladder, "Wedge! Good to see you made it out!"

He acknowledge Luke with a wave, "See you at the rendezvous, Luke

"You too, Wedge!"

Knights from the other squadrons were lifting off, when an explosion tore through one of the X-wings, scattering debris across the virgin snow. Luke engaged his lightsaber, ready for more trouble and he noticed three other Knights doing the same as a second rocket detonated against another X-wing. This one had her shields up and the pilot managed to throttle power into their engines and escape relatively unscathed.

Luke scanned the nearby hills and sensed a pair of Imperial Commandos in the snow, loading another rocket when a sniper round caught a Knight in the chest. A shout of warning was drowned out by the engines of a third X-wing taking off, the pilots recognizing their window of escape was now closing while Luke prepared himself for another engagement.

He released his wand and engaged a shield in time to see a sniper round shatter his shield. The Imperial's third rocket fired, but a Knight near its target was ready and banished it away as a fourth X-wing escape, "Commander Skywalker! Get to your ship. We'll cover you and take care of these Stormtroopers!"

Luke hesitated but the roar of the **Falcon **leaving Echo base convinced him to take the opportunity, "See you at the rendezvous, Lieutenant!"

Even as he said it, the words sounded hollow, a feeling in the Force telling him that if they were not to escape now, then nobody would manage to get off the planet, including himself. He jumped into his cockpit and pumped power into the thrusters, bringing his fighter behind Antilles, a man considered the best 'norm' pilot in the Alliance.

A surge in the Force attracted his attention and he felt the deaths of each Knight on the ground, beginning with the Lieutenant that had told him to go. It was of the Dark side, and he realized, as he pushed his X-wing into the cold and darkness of space, a new and unidentified Sith had been in command of the assault.

x x x

Sirius frowned, "Why didn't we jump?"

The ship rocked under a blast from a TIE-fighter, and Chewie growled, "What do you mean, the hyperdrive hasn't been fixed yet? We've been on Hoth for six months and you're telling me that Han never got around to fixing it?"

Chewie ruffed again as Sirius ran a hand through his messy hair, "I'm glad it was on his to-do list. Guess he was planning on hitching a ride with one of our cruisers."

Leia's voice broke into the cockpit, "Why aren't we out of here?"

While glaring at Chewie, Sirius opened the intercom, "Turns out that our missing Captain didn't fix the hyperdrive while we've been sitting on that rock."

"No hyperdrive?" Leia shouted, "There's a whole bunch of fighters that just got released from the Super Destroyer and I can visual see two Imp One's chasing us!"

Spinning the freighter away from the indicated destroyers, he looked over at Chewie, "Is there anything we can temporarily fix on it? I mean, we don't actually have an astromech or extra parts!"

The upper guns of the **Falcon** fired and one of the TIE-fighters exploded to port, "Nice shot, Leia!"

He banked the freighter in time as another fighter opened up and Sirius looked in the direction they were headed, "Chewie, astroid field."

A second later, Leia spoke up, "You're not actually going into the astroid field!"

"They'd be crazy to follow."

Chewie tried to protest but Sirius shook his head, "We're dead if we stay in open space. We have to do something."

Sinking into the Force, Sirius began to weave the **Falcon** between the floating pieces of rock, while dodging the inaccurate fire from the pursuing Tie-fighters. Leia triggered a burst of fire at one of the Ties and forced it into the path of an astroid, while the other two dodged the pieces and debris.

"Leia, we can't get a read on those Destroyers, can you still see them coming after us?"

"Can't see anything up here, Sirius." Leia answered, squeezing a burst into another pursuer and watched it explode, "Only one more TIE back there!"

"Chewie, do we have anything that we might be able to fix this ship with?"

He received a nervous growl back and shrugged, "I can give it a temporary fix if we have something I can jury rig it with. We'll have to find a place to set down though or we'll be sitting ducks if they keep sending ships after us."


	7. Dagobah

Disclaimer - I must once again point out that I don't own Potter or anything in the Starwars universe. But you can still enjoy this alternate reality that I have written.

Chapter Seven

**Dagobah**

Padme sat next to her honorary niece, Lily Potter as the freighter **Marauder** broke the atmosphere of the dense fog world of Dagobah. Even though Lily had not been clear on her need to join Master Yoda, she had explained that she was being compelled through the Force to join him on the swamp planet. Padme had only agreed when the emergency warning from Hoth had been received indicating that the Imperials had attacked and the base was being abandoned.

Lily had reassured Padme that Luke, Leia and Anakin were still alive and for this second reason, did Padme conceed their destination to the youngest Potter. During the transition to Dagobah, the final battle report had arrived, Padme being on the Alliance council, and it had come as a shock that all three of the Alliance cruisers had been destroyed as well as forty percent of the fighters, three thousand Knights and twenty Jedi with several more that were unaccounted for at the rendezvous.

Unfortunately, among the list of the unaccounted were Ginny Potter, Sirius Potter, Leia Skywalker and Han Solo. Lily insisted that she could feel that they were all alive and pressed on to Dagobah, guiding the ship towards the surface once they had arrived to the system. They found the beacon for the landing site and spotted a detatchment of clones waiting for them in their dark green and brown armor with a dark orange Phoenix tatooed over their heart. Barely a dozen meters from the landing site, they saw four buildings constructed of the durable crete of the Alliance which included a two story barracks which played host to a company of Phoenix Knights and four Jedi, including Master Yoda.

The freighter touched down and Lily left Padme to shut down the ship, hurrying to the ramp and nodding to the three lounging in the hold. Two were Knights, having received escort duty for Padme for her position on the Alliance Council, and the new Jedi Corran Horn, "We're not staying?"

She shrugged, "I don't know why I'm compelled to come here, Horn. But there's a danger approaching and I had to speak with Master Yoda about something."

Corran nodded and got to his feet, "I've felt the same recently. Let's go say hi to Master Yoda then.

Both Knights remained behind with Padme, while the ramp lowered and Lily walked out to greet the old Master Yoda who was hobbling towards them with his gimmer stick in hand, "Jedi Potter, welcome you are. Congratulations on your final test, passed with honors you have. The same for you, Jedi Horn, can be said as well.

"Master Yoda." Lily gave the diminutive Jedi a customary bow, Corran doing the same beside her, "Have you received word anything else about Hoth?"

"A great tragedy, Hoth was." Yoda beckoned them to follow him inside, "Lost many, we did."

Corran agreed, "There was a disturbance during the battle. On Safehaven we sensed a disturbance and the deaths of several of the Jedi stationed there."

"Captured, young Ginerva was. Responsible for it, was the new apprentice of Darth Sidious. Dangerous a rescue attempt will be."

"Mum's captured?" Lily frowned, "What about Sirius and Leia?"

"Concerned you are, young Potter." Yoda turned to the young woman and chuckled, "Not in the hands of the Empire, they are. Difficult to see the future is. Always in motion." he gave her a piercing stare and nodded, "Run off to save them, you desire. Patience, young one, a plan in motion, your father will begin."

Lily paused and looked to Padme who was now decending from the ship, "What would you have me do, Master Yoda?"

"Become my last Padawan, I offer." Yoda smiled ,"Very little time remains for me to teach you what I know. Knowledge of the Living Force you seek, share with you I will."

"I accept, Master." Lily bowed with a smile, "An honor it is."

Yoda looked at Corran and then to Padme, "Learn more you may, Jedi Horn. But a different path you have and apart from young Potter here."

Corran looked over at Padme, "We'll take the **Marauder** and find Sirius and Leia. They should be with Solo and Chewbacca. Once we get them, we can meet back up with the fleet and contact you on what we're planning, Lily."

Yoda nodded, "Take care of young Skywalker and the other Potter you shall. May the Force be with you."

x x x

Sirius frowned as he looked out the cockpit of the **Millennium Falcon**, studying the cave which they had occupied for the last ten hours. He had spent most of that time with the hyperdrive, working to repair it with magic enough to get them to a neighboring system for at least one jump. Unfortunately, the **Falcon **had never been conditioned to magic and both he and Leia knew that their charms might not even last as long as they needed for them to escape the Imperial fleet, "Chewie, get up here!"

The lumbering, giant frame of the wookie entered the cockpit, Sirius turning on the main power to the engines. Chewie sat in the co-pilot's chair and began helping with the quick star-up, Leia bursting into the cockpit seconds later, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're getting out of here!"

"The Empire is still out there and we're not going to be able to make the jump in this Astroid field!"

"No time to discuss this in a committee, Leia! We've outlived our stay on this astroid!"

"I am NOT a committee!"

Sirius ignored her as he engaged the ship's thrusters and punched the throttle to its max. The **Falcon** raced towards the exit and Leia furrowed her brow, spotting the problem, "The cave's collapsing?"

"Not a cave, sweetheart!"

Leia held her breath and felt the pressure increase in the cabin as they barely passed through the mouth of the giant space worm, "Check the sensors."

Chewie growled an annoyance and Sirius sighed, "Two Destroyers, ten bombers and a squadron of TIE-Fighters. Lovely. Leia, can you get the gun again? Chewie, start plotting a jump the second we get out of this astroid field."

She disappeared and Chewie began to work the console again while Sirius delved back into the Force to get them through the astroids. He felt the shift of the Imperials immediately as they pressed to intercept them. On the bridge of one of the ships, Sirius felt the presence of a dark side user, one of the two that he had felt during the battle of Hoth, "Leia, we're going to let them get us!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Leia chimed back as Chewie growled against the opinion loudly.

"There's a Sith chasing us. He wasn't the one on the surface either, but he'll be able to track us if we make the jump."

"You don't know he'll be able to do that, Sirius!" Leia shouted as she opened fire on several of the pursuing ships as they weaved around rocks and dodged the enemy fire.

"We can't take that risk. Chewie, you can stay with the ship. Leia and I will handle this."

There was a disapproving rumble but Sirius did not hear it as he engaged the boosters to get around a half dozen rocks he would not have been able to avoid in time. A turbolaser flashed past them and blew up a rock, "What the hell?"

"Sirius, they're in range!"

"Thanks for the update, Leia, I couldn't tell!" Sirius shouted back and the freighter rolled under another astroid and he released a sigh, "We're clear of the field."

"Are we still going to let them capture us?"

"Well, you don't have to make it easy on them!" Sirius retorted, "Chewie, take the helm. I'll jump into one of the guns and give them a headache while they try and catch us."

The ship lurched as a blast from the Star Destroyer behind them hit. Chewie growled, "Looks like the hyperdrive is out again. Good thing we were already planning to board them."

He sprinted towards the gunwell and slid down the ladder, looking up to where Leia was still spitting fire at the TIE-fighters, "We just lost the hyperdrive again, Leia. Just be ready to board them."

"You make it sound like we're taking their ship, instead of the other way around."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Sirius laughed as he triggered a blast of fire at a fighter and knocked it out of its formation, "Got one!"

"Lucky shot. You're behind me by six still!"

Sirius muttered a short curse under his breath before launching another salvo that missed because Chewie rolled the **Falcon**, "Messed me up, Chewie!"

There was a short bark in reply and Sirius laughed, "They should be throwing that tractor beam on us any second now."

"What if they're trying to kill us instead? You think of that?"

Sirius frowned, "Then let's take that option out of their hands. Chewie, take us in!"

"You're really out of your mind, aren't you?"

Chewie growled the equivalent but the **Falcon** still flipped around and charged the pursuing Destroyer. Sirius jumped out of the gunwell, Leia dropping in behind him and they both entered the cockpit, "Get us close enough to the bridge and..."

"You know we can't apparate onto the bridge, Sirius."

"My mom's done it. She showed me the memory of her doing it during the Jedi Purge." Sirius glared at Leia.

She glared back, "What about the **Falcon**. I don't think that Chewie would appreciate abandoning him to the Imperial fleet who seem perfectly content to destroy this ship!"

"Fine! Chewie, get us into the hanger and land this thing. We'll fight our way to the bridge."

There was another growl and Chewie diverted the ship again towards the underbelly of the Star Destroyer. TIE-fighters followed and the turbolaser fire seemed to intensify, as if they knew what the pilot was planning to do.

Sirius slid next to the wookie and grabbed the controls before weaving the ship skillfully through the enemy fire and into the hanger, firing a blast of lasers from the forward battery that temporarily knocked out the hanger shields for them to get through. He killed the speed, firing anti-thrusters and extending the landing pads before setting on the deck.

"Watch the ship, Chewie."

He heard a negative growl in response, but Sirius was already out the door and lowering the ramp, Leia right behind him. Their lightsabers ignited and they charged a surprised group of technicians. Leia had her wand out and threw several stunners at the ones who were too surprised to fight back. Sirius on the other hand, had no problem slashing or cutting down any in his way.

She frowned at his gusto, but remained silent as they noticed Chewie closing up the ramp and hurrying after them. Across the hanger, a lift with several Stormtroopers were coming down from the upper levels arrived on their level. Chewie was firing at them before the ramp had stopped, Leia mixing in her own fire while Sirius fell into a defensive stance until the last Imperial fell, "You know your way around?"

Leia shook her head and then walked over to one of the stunned techs, "Enervate, petrificus totalus!"

The two spells woke up and froze the man who had enough time to widen his eyes at the sight of the young Jedi. She unfroze his head, "You know who we are?" he nodded stiffly, a little too scared to speak, "Good, then you know what we can do. I'm looking for the bridge. Will that lift take me to it? How do I get there?"

The man hesitated and Leia figured that he needed a little encouragement, with a flick of her wrist, one of the man's arms transfigured into a wolf's paw. He was about to scream from the transformation, but Leia flicked her wand again and it reversed to his regular arm, "Next time, I'm going to go for the whole transformation. Where's the bridge?"

Without stopping, the man started babbling directions to the center of the ship where the bridge could be found, Sirius and Leia listening carefully while Chewie kept an eye on any signs of Stormtroopers. The directions given, Leia stunned the man again and looked to the indicated lift, "Do we need a disguise?"

"Really? How boring." Sirius moaned, "Besides, Chewie isn't exactly going to fit in one and I'm sure they know a Wookie is first mate of the Falcon."

Leia frowned at the first comment but found another arrangement since the trick of escorting Chewie to the bridge would not work like it had on the Death Star, "Illusion charms?"

Sirius sighed, "Chewie, get over here!" The wookie grumbled something about not wanting to be a prisoner, but complied, "No, I'm not putting binders on you. I'm going to put an illusion on you so they see you as something you're not. Which means, don't attack and don't speak because that'd effect the illusion."

Receiving a nod, Leia waved her wand and altered the giant biped to appear like a shorter Stormtrooper, altering the look of the Wookie's weapon as well. Sirius levitated two of the dead Stormtroopers, repaired their armor and then while putting his on, looked away to allow Leia to get hers on, "Ready?"

"Did you get their unit numbers?"

Sirius nodded, "Let's get to the bridge before they figure out what we're up to."

x x x

Padme watched the count down reach zero before disengaging the hyperdrive, bringing the **Marauder** into the Hoth system. Corran Horn engaged the cloaking system and before anything was registered on Imperial sensors, the **Marauder** was invisible to radar and sight.

"Get a scan of the surface. I'll start scanning the system."

"I'm reading minimal lifesigns on the surface." Corran frowned, "There's a lot of activity where our base was, but I'm not reading anything of the Alliance. Probably Imperial analysts combing over what we left during the evacuation."

Padme nodded, continuing to scan the system on the near side of the astroid belt before extending it farther to the opposite side, "I'm picking up a lot of movement and signatures on the far side of the belt. There are multiple destroyed ships in a degrading orbit, but nothing except that Super Star Destroyer."

Corran altered the trajectory of the ship towards the indicated readings while Padme tried to fix them, hoping to get a better picture on what was happening. Minutes passed before the sensors were able to pick up a visual of a running battle against a freighter, two Star Destroyers and multiple TIE-fighters, "That's the **Falcon**."

"How can you tell?" Corran asked, pushing more power into the engines.

"I just can. Can you sense Leia on board?"

There was a moment of concentration before Corran nodded, "She's there. So is Sirius. Why haven't they gone to lightspeed...what the hell are they doing?"

"Are they attacking that Destroyer?" Padme frowned, she knew that Solo was reckless and bold, but a freighter going against a Destroyer, that was suicide, especially in that one.

"I'm going to bring us in closer, but we'll have to keep our distance. Somebody run a focused scan over us, and we're cooked." Corran adjusted their speed as they continued to watch as the **Falcon** altered their course again, this time rotating under the belly of the Destroyer before it broke into the hanger, "They're boarding it!"

"That's something a Potter would do, or even my husband." Padme announced, "Of course I can see Han agreeing with it."

"I don't know if Han's with them."

"What?" Padme looked back at the battle, "There's no way that Han would leave his ship behind. Unless..."

"He was either killed or captured?" Corran finished the thought, "Let's get on board. Sirius and Leia will need some help."

"We aren't exactly a fighting force." Padme looked at her co-pilot.

"The two of them isn't exactly a fighting force either. I can't sense him, but maybe they have Solo on board and they're trying to rescue him." Kyle concluded as they brought the ship closer to the Star Destroyer, avoiding the TIE-fighter patrols, "I'll head back into the hold and brief both Knights on what we're doing. Stay with the ship."

"You think I'm going to wait for you and the others to go help?"

Corran chuckled and with a shake of his head said, "Yeah, forgot who I was talking to."

x x x

Leia, Sirius and Chewbacca strode onto the bridge and were stopped almost immediately, "Remove your helmets and..."

The Stormtrooper never finished his sentence as Sirius ignited his lightsaber and cut the man down. He pushed the other into a wall while Leia launched a pair of stunners at the other two guards flanking them. Chewie raised his bowcaster and began firing indiscriminately at the bridge crew as they slowly responded to the threat.

An explosive laser hit the door next to Sirius and he apparated across the bridge and into the middle of the pit crew. With the finesse of a Master swordsman, he weaved his way around the deck, cutting and slicing the men who tried to escape his whirlwind of death.

On the upper deck, Leia and Chewie continued tearing up the bridge with a rain of death that was only interrupted when Leia threw up a shield to save either her or her Wookie companion. Two minutes after they had entered the bridge, the last of the bridge crew fell, more than half were dead, while the others had been stunned, "Sirius, did you kill everybody down there?"

"Didn't kill all of them. I did severely wounded some of them."

"How are we going to run this ship by ourselves? We kind of needed..." Leia her protest dying on her lips as she felt a dark disturbance moving towards the bridge.

"You feel that too?" Sirius apparated next to Leia, "Chewie, this one is going to be ours." he dropped the Wookie's illusion, "Think that you could sort the dead and wounded for us?" Sirius conjured a dozen binders and handed them to him in a conjured box, "This should help."

Chewbacca growled affirmatively and hurried away, knowing that this was a danger he would not be able to deal with while Leia removed her lightsaber from her belt, sliding off some of the armor to give her less restriction, Sirius doing the same. Barely a moment later, the bridge door slid open and a six foot individual, clothed in a black cloak and hooded, strode onto the bridge. Amused Sirius glanced at Leia, "So cliche with their black everything."

Leia stifled a laugh, "Next thing you know, he's going to taunt us and tell how futile our resistance is along with the power of the darkside."

The Sith glared at the two Jedi and while shrugging off his cloak, he pulled a two-bladed lightsaber off his belt, "You dare mock me?"

"Oh yes, I dare." Sirius answered, "Ready?"

Instead of answering, the Sith attacked, aiming his first blow at Leia, who easily parried the blow as Sirius came at him from another angle. Despite being outnumbered, he was holding his own with very little difficulty, all three combatants testing one another's techniques. The Sith locked up Leia's saber and he reached out and threw Sirius across the bridge, lightning flashing across the space that was barely caught on a hastily conjured shield from Skywalker. Her moment of distraction cost her as the Sith physically grabbed her by the throat and lifted her petite frame off the ground, slowly choking the life out of her. She started blacking out and her lightsaber fell to the deck as she struggled to free herself.

Sirius picked himself off the ground and felt the suppression in the Force that was eminating from the Sith. Shaking off the cobwebs, he threw a stunner which distracted the Sith enough to drop Leia and dodge the spell. He muttered a curse in another language and reengaged Sirius, leaving Leia half unconscious on the ground. He took only a few steps when the floor gave way and he found himself sinking. Gathering up the Force, he jumped from the pit and looked for his target, only to discover that the Jedi had gripped him before being thrown across the room.

Trying to stand from the impact, the Sith looked up to see a shockwave connect with his body, sending him into the wall again which cracked it from the impact. He was unable to move again as a yellow blade impaled him hin the chest, Sirius standing above him with a glare of righteous fury. Only bothering to call the Sith's lightsaber to him, Sirius hurried back to Leia, "You all right? Leia?"

Her eyes swam into focus, feeling the healing magic from a pair of spells release the pain in her throat and clear the air passageways again, "Did you...get him?"

"Yeah, he's dead." Sirius point to the corse slumped against the wall, "Let's sort out..."

Blaster fire echoed outside the bridge and Sirius jumped to his feet, lightsaber in hand. With a gesture, he motioned for Leia against the wall, knowing that her injury would take a little longer to heal. There was a moment's pause in the battle off the bridge, confusing all three rebels waiting on the bridge, 'who would be fighting on the ship?'

Once again, the door opened and Sirius engaged his lightsaber, stopping only in surprise as two Knights, Corran Horn and, "Aunt Padme?"

"Sirius! Are you hurt?"

"Mom?" Leia stuck her head out, evidence of her throat injury still heard in her voice.

Padme looked at her daughter and noticed the handprint around her throat, "What happened?"

They reunited while Sirius shook the other Jedi's hand, "You graduate then, Corran?"

He nodded, "Our class actually lost too. Me and Lil were the last alive."

"Where is my lovely sister?"

"Dagobah, with Master Yoda." Corran looked around the bridge, "What happened with you guys?"

"We took damage in the hyperdrive and we weren't able to keep it fixed long enough to make the jump."

"Would have been dangerous anyway if it broke during the jump. Where's Solo?"

"We thought she was with my mother." Sirius shook his head, "We picked up a transmission while we were repairing the ship. Said something about prisoners. We thought they had gotten off Hoth, but the more we think about it, it's highly unlikely that he would have left on a ship other than the **Falcon**."

"So you decided to take this ship?" Chewie had walked over and greeted Corran, "How you doing Chewbacca?"

Sirius waited for the growled reply before nodding, "This was a last resort. We knew that with a Sith aboard, they'd be able to track us. Once we lost our shields, we had to do something."

"Bold move." Corran chuckled, "Padme figured it was a Potter deciding to do something as insane as that."

They turned to see Leia limping towards them, "We need to get the rest of this ship under lockdown."

"We should get out of the system before the Imperials grow wise of this ship's fate." Padme announced, "I can compose a message to the fleet and let them know where to meet us to get these Imps off of here."

"Let's do it." Sirius nodded.


	8. Prisoners

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter or StarWars. A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but there really isn't anywhere else in the story for this to go.

Chapter Eight

**Prisoners**

Ginny Potter regained consciousness and was immediately aware that she was upside down, a pair of shackles evident around her ankles as she started to observe her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, she gagged heavily from the cell's stench and tried to fight off the gathering bile from her stomach trying to force itself out.

She attempted to twist around, but realized that her arms were chained to the ground which was keeping her from moving. Her throat was still dry, despite the bile she had just heaved and she whispered, "Lumos...ahhh!"

Her gaged scream echoed across the small room as a shooting pain burned through her nervous system, "What the hell was that?" she muttered in a pain enduced delirium.

A clicking sound of a door being unlocked attracted her attention and she realized somebody was entering, 'at least they left me my clothes' she thought before an amused male voice broke into them, "That Mrs. Potter, was a neural prohibitor that emits a violent shock to your brain whenever you attempt to access your power."

She felt the gag pulled off and her eyes adjusted enough to focus on him, "Where am I?"

"At a secure facility. One that won't have you escaping any time soon."

"Good, you're overconfident." Ginny tried to smirk but a harsh burst of lightning struck her and she fought back a scream, refusing to give in.

"I believe I could turn you to the dark side, though my Master has expressed a desire for your execution; publicly." there was another burst of lightning, "While I'm sure he's as curious about your power as I am, he doesn't believe that you're capable of being trusted. Though I'd really love to learn about your teleportation before turning him over to you." he hit her again, "In the last couple years, I haven't seen any of your clones last long enough to share with us your secrets, but I think it's because they're conditioned to die after a breaking point. I highly doubt that you or your children are of the same nature."

"You'd better go with your masters plan, you piece of..." she broke off as he hit her with lightning. She closed her eyes and attemped to weed out what the inhibitor was actually doing to her but it reacted almost immediately and she cried out as the pain assaulted her mind.

"I'm sure your children will be more coorperative. Especially, your daughter." he cackled, "She takes after you so much."

Ginny took a series of breaths to regain her composure and fixed him with a stare, "Nice try. She wasn't on Hoth."

"Yes, you're right, she wasn't." the Sith continued, "Turns out she was en route with the old Naboo Senator, what was her name? Padme Skywalker? They both put up a fight but in the end, it was futile. Lily is now enjoying our hospitality and Padme, well, Palpatine is disappointed she won't be able to take up her old seat in the Senate."

"Because you bastards destroyed Naboo!" Ginny spat, barely finding enough saliva for the action, "Mark my words, you sithspawn, when I get out of here, your end will be prolonged as much as I allow."

"Yes, I can feel your rage. You're so powerful, Potter. Why have you wasted it serving the Jedi all these years! You and I could rule this galaxy!"

"I don't lust after power like you and your 'Master'." Ginny mocked, except her tone was lost as she hacked a fit of coughs. Once she was recovered, she glared at the Sith, "Do your worst."

"We shall see, Potter." he cackled and raising both hands, he unleashed another storm of lightning against her.

x x x

Han staggered into his cell, barely standing long enough to get to his prison bunk. He had not only lost count of times they had taken him for interrogation, but the days as well. He wagered that they had only been there a week and he was not surprised that there had been no sign of Ginny since they had knocked him unconcious. What surprised him was that he had not seen anybody else between his cell and the interrogation booth he was hating.

His door opened again and he looked up to see a man in a dark robe enter. He was about Han's height but his face was covered by a red and white paited mask, "Captain Solo, a pleasure again to see you."

Han tried to stand and appear more intimidating than he felt but discovered his body refused to help, "And you are?"

"I'm Darth Banis." the man answered with a tone that had Han on edge, but it sounded appealing and Han was beginning to feel a compulsion to listen to him, as if what was going to be said would be reasonable.

"What do you want?" Han groaned, trying again to regain some of his senses and fight off the compulsion, like a man with a sword hacking through cobwebs in the dark.

"Now, no need to be hostile, Captain." Banis said in the same sickeningly friendly voice, "We both want the same things after all."

Han frowned, feeling confused as he felt a stronger compulsion hit him, "We do?"

"Of course. We want to help bring peace to the galaxy." Banis continued, "You've been fighting for so many years that you're getting tired of not being able to live your own life. Those selfish Jedi have been brainwashing you for years. Coercing you to fight the system our beloved Emperor that he established when he ended the Clone wars and revealed the Jedi traitors."

Han furrowed his brow in thought. Everything Banis was saying sounded like it made sense. He was beginning to remember how quiet his life had been before the Jedi cell on Corellia had led a small attack near his home when he was a child resulting in...Han tried to remember more, 'his parents death?' That did not seem right. They were not killed by the Jedi. Something about a group of Imperials..."You're lying!" Han ground out, breaking free of the mind suggestions. A second later a strike of lightning surrounded him and he cried out in pain. It seemed to continue forever until Banis relinquished the power, "I'll see if you still have the same resolve tomorrow, if you're important enough."


	9. Coruscant

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Starwars. Though you should read mine because when I've combined them, they're way better than the originals. No really, you should keep reading, they're really good.

Chapter Nine

**Coruscant**

Harry frowned at the small hologram of his good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, "How can there be nothing about prisoners from Hoth?"

"Either the report was made personally, or no report has been given, Harry." Obi-wan answered, his image flickering from the distance and encryption.

For the last two weeks since the defeat on Hoth, Harry had been combing through every single resource the Alliance had, searching for something that would point him to Ginny, or any others that were missing from the battle. They had suspected word would be announced on the Imperial Center of Ginny, considering she was a high profile prisoner, but there had been nothing, not even mention of the Alliance defeat. Harry was slowly losing his focus as it had been the longest he had been without contact with Ginny since the Clone Wars.

After Padme and Leia had returned with the captured Star Destroy from the Anoat system, they had informed them of Master Yoda's decision that Lily was still studying with him. Sirius and Chewbacca had finished the repairs on the **Falcon**, and they were both determined to oversee the recovery of her captain. At the moment, everybody of the council and the other Skywalkers were gathered around Harry inside the control room of the captured Destroyer.

"Damn it, Kenobi! How's it possible that there's nothing that could lead us to her?" Harry slammed a fist against the command table causing the hologram to flicker again, "We need to attack something on Coruscant. Stir things up. Send an infiltration team to Palpatine's office and download some files."

"Do you know how many men we'll lose in that kind of endeavor?" Obi-wan frowned.

Anakin agreed, "We can't risk our entire operation there by hitting Coruscant, Harry."

"What would you do if he had Padme? Or even Leia? Remember assaulting the Death Star?"

There was a silence before Luke raised an idea, "We should go with an infiltration team. Take the **Marauder** or a platoon of Knights to Coruscant and hit the palace, grab as much information as we can, and then get out of there. Kenobi and his company isn't risked and you get the satisfaction of doing sometihng. Hell, we could use Master Yoda's company on Dagobah and bring Lily on the mission, cause we know she'll be going."

There were a couple glares at Luke for his causalness towards Harry, but Anakin began to nod as his wheels turned, "The idea has merit, Harry. Let's explore this route. Kenobi, start coming up with a strategy on site and try to have something by the end of the week."

"We can't wait that long!" Harry glared at Anakin, trying to think of something else before his shoulders slumped and he nodded, "I guess this is where I practice some patience."

Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, "You're right, Harry. I'd be the same way if Padme was missing."

x x x

A single New Alliance Star Destroyer exited hyperspace above Coruscant and before communications were established with the surface concerning the new arrival, the newly created EMP dish fitted between both shield generator globes fired. The electrical weapon pushed a massive burst of energy rushed through Coruscant's primary defenses, temporarily disabling the immediate reactionary forces while thirty X-wings of the Dagobah Knights, Third Platoon with Commander Corran Horn leading, launched. Two modified Assault Shuttles followed from the hanger, cloaked and bearing towards the surface while the turbo laser and magical batteries of the Alliance Destroyer **Freedom** opened fire against a recovering Imperial Forces.

Harry had chosen to be the pilot of Dagobah's First Platoon Knights. Inside the shuttle sat thirty clones, Commander Jedi Kyle Katarn, Lieutenant Padawan Lily Potter and Master General Yoda, the older Jedi sitting in the co-pilot's chair with his eyes closed as the shuttle broke through the atmosphere and headed for the Imperial Palace where the first group of Stormtroopers were just starting to set-up defenses. Just behind the first, came Anakin's shuttle, Luke, Sirius, Leia and the Second Platoon Dagobah Knights.

In space, the planetary weapons were coming online and just beginning to fire on the Destroyer and her fighters, having completely missed the cloaked shuttles as they neared a landing platform which provided the best opportunity for a foothold. It was still lightly guarded and they were unaware of the shuttles until Harry lowered the ramp and a team of Knights were leaping out, their weapons firing immediately and knocking down the initial guards.

Kyle was down on the ground, shouting for First squad to secure the landing platform while Weapon's squad unpacked and unshrunk three anti-infantry turrets from their packs to provide cover on their escape route. First Platoon had already assembled and Harry was leading the defense against the first Imperial counter, by the time Anakin's shuttle touched down and Second Platoon joined the fight. Harry spared little thought about his enemy as he slashed, sliced and cursed Stormtroopers from his path. Most were from the Old Republic and had been a part of the Five-Oh-First, reassigned to guard the Emperor.

Despite the superior numbers of the Imperials, the deadly accuracy of the Phoenix Knights kept them back as barriers were conjured that allowed the Alliance soldiers to remain covered while the Imperials were forced to remain in the open. From the ramp of the first shuttle, Master Yoda watched impassively, allowing the younger Jedi and his last Padawan to engage the enemy until he felt it was neccessary to engage the enemy. With a leap from the Force, he engaged his lightsaber and joined the battle, his blade severing limbs and cutting through their armor, utilizing the Force to aide his movement desite his nine hundred plus years of age.

Remaining behind on the landing platform, Commander's Katarn and Leia began directing two squads to begin forming a defensive perimeter to secure their exit, leaving Luke, Lily, Sirius, Anakin and Harry to follow Yoda and six squads into the palace.

"Luke, Sirius." Harry paused on the second level, "Take your squads. You know what to do."

They nodded before breaking off and the four squads and three Jedi continued towards the throne room where they suspected Sidious would be. A squad of Stormtroopers ambushed them, two Knights dying before the tables were easily turned. A warning spiked through the Force and Harry turned away from a burst of Force Energy that caught Anakin had not been expecting.

Two Red Imperial Guards went after Skywalker but one was intercepted by Yoda and the other took a banishing hex to the chest that knocked his aim away from the downed Jedi. Harry opened himself up to the Force and with blinding speed, he pressed the red guard in a flurry of attacks until Harry locked up the man's weapon and gripped him through the Force. Trained against Force users, the guard broke the grip and was about to counter when Harry's lightsaber impaled the man. Harry turned to face the other guard and saw Yoda grinning at him, "Keep the elderly waiting, you should not. Why do you take so long against your opponent, hm?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm going to have to reassign you from Dagobah, Master Yoda. I've missed you on the council."

Anakin stood up, holding his ribs, "Come on, before they ambush us again."

Yoda turned to his Padawan, "Danger I feel, young Potter. Return to the landing platform, secure it you must."

Lily furrowed her brow and looked at her father who merely nodded, still staring at Master Yoda in question, "As you wish, Master."

"Is everything all right, Master Yoda?" Anakin picked up on the tone of the small Master and waited until Lily had apparated away to ask.

"Tell her at the end of this mission," Yoda answered carefully, "Death is the will of the Force."

"General Yoda!" one of their Knights interrupted them, "We're picking up more Stormtroopers trying to flank us."

"Keep them waiting, we should not." Yoda leapt onto Harry's shoulder, perching himself and poised for action as he felt the Force flowing through him.

x x x

Luke ducked under a red palace guard's Force pike and tried to uppercut past the weapon but it was blocked. Pressing his advantage, he struck at his enemy's head several more times, spinning and flanking with a speed only the best Masters could keep up with, as he connected with the man's wrist before following the strike with a cut through his neck.

Sirius was fighting with a guard of his own while their Knights were tearing through another handful of Stormtroopers, "Incarerous!" Ropes wrapped around the guard and Sirius frowned at Luke, "I could have taken him." he emphasized that by decapitating the guard, "You're sure about where the data center is? And you're positive Artoo can hack into the system?"

Luke nodded and glanced at his father's astromech that had been waitign for them to continue, "We both know Artoo's more than capable of hacking into anything in this galaxy. I can feel that we're going the right way towards the archives and we both know that we'll find information on your mom either there or in the Emperor's office."

Sirius was about to nod when a lightsaber engaged and they both turned to see a black robed figure with a red lightsaber, barely ten meters from them, "Wow, you got pretty close. Why weren't you paying attention, Luke?" Sirius joked lightly, eyeing the individual suspiciously and a bit surprised the person had not taken advantage of their inattentiveness.

"Take the squads to the archives." Luke ignored the joke as he stretched out to sense the other individual. He could fee the darkness within her, the power and surprisingly, a conflict within, "Why didn't you attack?"

"And ruin a clean victory?" the female growled, "Killing a Jedi such as yourself in the back would mean nothing, Skywalker."

Sirius nodded and slapped Luke on the back, "She's all yours then, Luke. If you need back up, well, we'll probably be busy too. Good luck."

Luke nodded and watched as the other discarded her cloak to reveal a full head of dark red hair with a pair of intense green eyes that managed to send a shiver through him, "Have we met?"

"You'd know if we'd met." she launched herself into a powerstrike that never landed as Luke countered her move with a Force Wave the knocked her backwards and into a wall, "Should have seen that one, miss." Luke smiled calmly, still sensing the conflict with the woman and finding a desire to save her rather than kill her.

Picking herself up, she growled in frustration and attacked again, this time coming at him with a conservative strike that brought the red and blue blades to cross. She stapped back and began a brilliantly calculated assault that would have ended any Jedi of the old Order within minutes. Unfortunately for her, Luke adapted his Form to counter hers, almost lazily knocking away each assault before shifting to his favored Form V and battling her back down the hall from where she had come.

He could tell that she was talented, but she had not been trained in the multiple hybrid combat forms that Potter had developed from the standard Jedi forms as Luke adjusted again to a fast strike form. Seconds later, he had disarmed her and tossed her against a wall, summoning her weapon to him while keeping his blade at her throat. She knew it was over and was glad her death would be immediate rather than the prolonged torture from the Emperor for her defeat. When nothing happened, she glared at him, "So this is the infamous Jedi mercy? It's a weakness that will prevent you from eliminating the Sith entirely!"

Luke thumbed off his blade and put both lightsabers on his belt, "I normally wouldn't have stopped, but I sense a growing conflict with you. There is still good in you, the Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."

"Kill me, Skywalker!" she pleaded, slouching further against the wall, "It's what I have wrought upon myself for being weak!"

"Where's Ginny Potter?"

"Potter?" she frowned, "I don't know." she tried to snatch her blade from him but he merely batted her hand away with a slap, as if disciplining a small child. Angry, she launched an attack through the Force but he shielded himself in time and threw the energy he caught back into her. She was shoved roughly into the wall, a portion of the wall indented from the point blank impact of the power. She was dazed and he looked around the hall, deciding what to do. Finally, he looked back at her, "You're coming with us. Stupefy!" the stunner hit her and she slumped unconscious. Pulling out a comm, Luke keyed it to his sisters frequency, "Leia, you there?"

"Luke? I hear you!" echoes of blaster fire followed her reply and Luke picked up the unconscious woman.

"Do you guys need any help?"

"We've lost ten Knights already and half our guns. They brought in a couple TIE's and we'd really appreciate your return!" Leia shouted as an explosion covered up anything else she tried to say.

"I'm on my way!" Luke dual-apparated out of the hall and reappeared at the ramp of his shuttle. Placing her inside the shuttle, he rejoined the battle outside.

x x x

Master Yoda launched himself through the Force, his lightsaber angled at the Royal Guard, impaling the armored man. Before the others could react, Yoda batted a Force pike out of the way while leaping over another guard's head, bring his lightsaber across his throat. Landing, Yoda nudged the third guard through the Force enough to expose him to take a lightsaber in the chest. Even as the fourth guard recognized his peril, Yoda threw his lightsaber and bisected his body.

Only a few living Jedi and even fewer Knights had ever seen Master Yoda in action, and the majority were gaping in awe behind their helmets at the skill and ease which the Master Jedi had killed those guards. Yoda took a deep breath and looked to Harry and Anakin, "My last mission, this will be. Strong am I in the Force, but not that strong."

Both Jedi were beginning to understand the implications of his message and of the one to Lily, his time was short.

"Sidious' office is this way."

Yoda climbed to Harry's shoulder again as they went searching for the door to the Emperor's chambers and they were already open, "Well, this is a most unwelcome surprise."

"Hello, Sidious." Anakin growled and ignited his lightsaber, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Lord Sidious cackled, "Anakin Skywalker. I haven't given you a single thought since destroying the Jedi Temple. And is that Harry Potter, you should not have come back. Where's your wife? I've been looking forward to meeting her again and would have expected her to be here."

"Where is she, Sidious?" Harry glared at Palpatine and as soon as he made eye contact, Harry attacked, "Legillimens!"

He fought through the Sith's shields, knowing that this form of assault was stronger than anything Sidious had experienced before. Harry passed through memories of a Sith academy on Korriban, searching for any reference he could find on Hoth. Darth Banis had been in command of the battle, but he had only reported of his success in routing the rebellion. There had been no mention of Ginny in the report and Harry began to pull himself out as he felt the Sith push harder to get him out of his mind, "He doesn't know!" Harry gasped and refocused on the Sith Lord, "There's more, but I'll brief you later."

The Jedi and their Knights glared at Palpatine and before anything else could be done, Lily's voice broke through the comm, "We're taking heavy casualties. Stormtroopers and the Red Guards are increasing expodentially down here and Sirius has accomplished his mission! We need to get out of here."

Harry glanced out the door and in the direction his two children were now fighting before looking back at the Emperor, "Lieutenant, get back to the transports!"

The Knights understood and attempted to apparate away. Sidious reached out in the Force and yanked two back from their apparation, splinching both as the others barely managed to escape, "You think that I'm going to let you just walk out of here, Potter?"

"Go you must, Potter and Skywalker." Yoda put a hand on the two Jedi, "Overdue, our confrontation is.

"You won't have a way to join us, Master..." Harry said before realizing what Yoda was saying, "As you wish, Master."

Yoda jumped off Harry and engaged his lightsaber, "Cancel your appointments you will, Darth Sidious. End your reign, I will."

"A pity you survived, Master Yoda. I plan to rectify that oversight."

Yoda launched himself towards the Emperor and their blades locked while Harry and Anakin apparated away. Palpatine threw everything at him, blades, objects and lightning, while Yoda parried, blocked and absorbed as much as was required.

"You're weakening!" the Emperor cackled, throwing a dozen strikes against the tiny Jedi, before launching a burst of lightning which caught Yoda by surprise. Tossed through the air, Yoda struck the wall and tried to stand again but a Force push knocked him out of the room and into the hall, his lightsaber clattering further down the hall.

Yoda managed to soften his landing and returned a push at Sidious to buy him enough time to recall his lightsaber while throwing two tapestries at his enemy. Sidious moved to cut them in half and only managed to see Yoda leaping off the flying pieces of art, barely stopping a killing blow and instead took the green blade to his shoulder.

In a rage, Sidious unleashed a Force Storm that engulfed Yoda and brough the Jedi Master to his knees, his lightsaber knocked away again while Sidious held the lightning for a full minute. He let up for a moment, "The dark side is more power that a simple Jedi could understand!"

Delving into an ancient technique, Palpatine struck Yoda with a beam of energy that began to drain Yoda of his life, pouring the stolen energy into his own wound, healing him, "You have failed, Yoda. Your sacrifice has been in vain as my Sith are being prepared to release into the galaxy. Legions of my finest will continue to spread and conquer all of those who oppose me. What remains of your Order will be destroyed as the Sith rise up more powerful than ever!" he hit Yoda with another burst of lightning before calling both lightsabers to him, "A famous blade to my collection. Now, you will die!"

Yoda felt the blade before it struck him and it was enough of a warning to prepare himself in becoming one with the Force, his body vanishing to nothing as the Emperor ran him through with his own weapon. Only his clothes remained with a Sith Lord cackling in triumph.


	10. Planning

Chapter Ten

**Planning**

"What news do you have to report, my apprentice? Your reports from last month's assault on Hoth left out some details."

"Everything was in the report, my Master."

A burst of lightning hit his apprentice and he held it for almost a minute, "Why do you lie? Did you think you could hide her from me?"

Banis coughed and slowly returned to his knee, "I wanted to break her, Master. Present her as a gift for you."

Palpatine hissed and hit him again, only for a few seconds this time, "I applaud your capture and your results have been in your favor recently. Which is why I'm letting you live. Now, where is she?"

"I transferred her to Lusankya, along with Captain Solo." Banis grinned, I will bring them to you, as you desire, my Master."

"Solo?"

"He was there at the Death Star, Master. He was responsible for depriving you of the Skywalker females before its destruction. I did have a plan for him if you will let me."

"He can be your toy then. But I want Potter here!"

"As you wish, my Master."

x x x

Lily stared out at the emptiness of the space around the medical frigate. The eighteen year old could not believe her mother had disappeared last month, and it had been more than two years since Lily had even see her, returning to Safehaven after the Battle of Yavin to continue her education and training.

There had been minor injuries that she had received during the Coruscant Gambit and she had only needed minor healing, while nearly the entire company from Dagobah had been wiped out. Only the pilots having fared better than the ones on the ground.

Sirius was nursing a pair of blaster burns and Kyle was floating in a bacta tank, having taken a pike through the chest during a duel with two Force adept Royal guards. He had been wounded before they had fought him putting him at a disadvantage during the duel. Of course, losing Master Yoda had been difficult for her to handle and his death in the Force had nearly cost her life from the tremor in the Force.

Lily was unsure what she could do to help her father. For her entire life, he had always been strong and confident and it was not until she saw him before Coruscant that she realized how much her mother's presence grounded him. Now, he seemd to do everything as if he was on autopilot since the fight on Coruscant had been a dead end. It seemed to Lily that the only thing left to do was to hunt down Darth Banis and find out where she was being held.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at her friend, a tired smile on her face, "Credit for your thoughts?"

Lily sighed, "I can't believe she's gone, Aunt Padme. I mean, I can sense that she's alive, but like dad, we can't pinpoint her location."

"Don't despair, Lily." Padme smiled, hoping to get one back, "I think your father is doing enough of that for the both of you."

She snorted in amusement, and decide to change the subject. Stretching, she stood and looked at Padme, "Has Luke made any progress on that prisoner?"

Padme shook her head, "We have a name. Mara Jade. We looked her up in the archive data that we hijacked and either she wasn't recorded or more likely, the Emperor erased everything about her existance. Anakin figure she's an operative of the Emperor and a Sith in training."

"Could you see it? With Luke, I mean." Lily cracked a grin but Padme frowned questioningly, "I think Luke might have finally found someone."

"Mara?" Padme frowned, "You think that's why he didn't kill her?"

Lily nodded, grinning at her mother's friend, "That might have been one reason. He described it as if the Force was 'compelling him to save her', like a compulsion charm, except through the Force."

"We'll have to see then. I just hope that she isn't convincing him that she's turning good just to backstab us later." Padme said quietly thinking about the possibility of Luke beginning with a relationship with a woman who had obviously been trained by Palpatine. She had always believed Luke would end up with Lily, especially after discovering Sirius and Leia had downgraded things to a 'stay friends' relationship. She was going to keep a close watch on this girl.

x x x

"How are you doing this morning, Miss Jade."

The red headed woman looked up from her bunk to see the annoying sandy-haired kid that had beaten her in the palace and then taken her captive. With a groan, she sat up, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Luke frowned, "Do you not like the room? I can request a better one for you. One with less restrictions or something."

Mara groaned again, "You really are clueless, aren't you? Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe you could help me."

"Me help you? Clueless, ignorant, naive, anything else?" Mara glared at him as he placed a tray of food on the table.

"How long have you been training with Sidious?"

"Who's Sidious?" Mara furrowed her brow, "I've trained under Palpatine for almost eighteen years. I have no memory of anything else."

"Have you ever been to the Sith academy on Korriban?"

"Where's Korriban? What's a Sith Academy?"

Luke shook his head and pulled up a chair to the table she was sitting at, a tray of food being consumed at a healthy rate, "How many others trained with you under Palpatine?"

"It fluctuated. Anwhere between ten and twenty depending on the time of year. I remember there being some students would would be more advanced, others that Palpatine would personally execute because they failed at something simple, while others would simply disappear."

Luke looked surprised, they had estimated less than that, given that there had been barely a hundred Jedi who had graduated over the years along with the number of the Old Order who had been killed in the last two years from the rising numbers of the Sith, "What else can you tell me?"

"Such an open ended question, Skywalker." Mara looked at Luke hard before sighing and running hand through her hair, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Luke stood and turned away to stare out the door's window, "I don't know really. You're not the first Dark Jedi I've faced in the last two years. I've killed three of them because they had killed...well, they were disrupting our adgenda. For some reason, the Force was telling me not to kill you. Maybe you'll become a powerful ally of the light. I do sense the good in you."

"And if I don't turn? You'll be forced to kill me. I'm unable to turn against my Master."

"I believe you will, Mara. It's never too late." Luke turned back to her and their eyes met, both becoming lost as they could both feel the pull towards one another. A second later, Mara looked away and they both realized they were only two steps apart.

"What are you doing to me?" she stammered, refusing to admit he might be right.

"Am I?" Luke breathed quietly, trying to meet her eyes again, but as she looked away he nodded and turned away, "I'll be back."

She felt him go and wanted to make him come back, but she could not bring herself to stop him, feeling the conflict between her new feelings and the loyalties which remained to the Emperor.

x x x

"Harry! Snap out of it! We have to figure something out!" Anakin nearly shouted at his friend, "Our losses at Hoth can't go unanswered. We have the personnel, thousands of volunteers and almost a million Knights to help crew ships." Anakin turned to the rest of the Jedi Council, "Our problem lies with our lack of capital ships. We need to either build them or acquire them from the Empire."

Around the room, nearly all of the Jedi Council was assembled. Obi-wan, Harry, Ulundi, Offee, Shaak Ti, and Ahsoka Tano were the few present, while four others were on assignment and a somebody had yet to be chosen to replace Master Yoda. To the right of Anakin sat his wife, a representative of the Alliance Council, while on his left, sat Knight Representative Lian.

"Aggression is not the way of the Jedi, Anakin." Shaak Ti calmly said, Ahsoka cut her off with a frown, "We aren't the Jedi of the Republic anymore, Master Ti. We need to begin acquiring more ships. For the last seventeen years, we've managed to build an army to rival Palpatine and his forces. It's time to use our forces and let him know we're back."

"Are we sure we want to formally declare war?" Luminara asked, holding up a hand to stop any outbursts, "The implications from Hoth are that they declared war on us, but our first venture to bring a public face to the opposition was not successful. In fact, we lost a very powerful member of our Order."

"The Alliance Council is backing our decision, Master." Padme said quietly, "Aldaraan, Correlia, Chandrilla, Sullust, Mon Calamari are all key systems that have thrown in their support to our fight against the Empire. There's only one that sits on our Council that objects to any heavy action and he's our intel officer."

"We need more ships and our allies have limited resources which in the long run, won't win us the war. Losing those three ships at Hoth has raised the question of when are we going to build a fleet to rival the Empire." Anakin paused and then announced, "I vote to strike Kuat Shipyards."

The silence was deafening as the idea of hitting such a large target was insane to consider. It was Harry who broke it, "I second the motion to gain more ships. But there's an easier way of getting the Empire to supply us ships without much risk."

x x x

The **Marauder** exited hyperspace in the middle of an Imperial convoy, two Assault frigates were escorting a group of shuttles towards the blue and green planet of the system.

The response to the freighter was immedaite and as one, the two Frigates opened fire. Inside the cockpit, Lily and Sirius Potter guided the ship around the enemy fire, spinning the ship on its axis while barely skimming above the first Frigate's surface. It went the entire length before pulling past its engines and moving recklessly towards the fire of the second frigate. TIE's were pouring out of the hangers of both ships as it angled towards the surface of the second, repeating the manuever they used against the first.

Their package delivered, the gunners began to fire on the enemy fighters as the two Potters weaved around the Imperial fire before entering in a set of hyperspace coordinates and jumping from the system.

x x x

Aboard the first Frigate, Harry and Obi-wan materialized in the middle of the bridge, their lightsabers engaging while Harry unleashed his elder wand and threw a furious burst of conjured fire. The destructive element whipped over the surprised crew while Harry maintained enough control that kept the fire from touching the consoles.

Obi-wan shoved a pair of Stormtroopers hard against a wall while deflecting two blaster bolts back into the men who fired. He ducked under another closing the distance to two more Stormtroopers, hacking both down with a finesse-like spin that carried him to the door to the bridge. Seeing that Harry had already killed the others on the bridge, Kenobi sealed the deck and hurried to the communications station.

Harry moved to the helm began to enter a set of coordinates. Obi-wan's voice broke over the intercom, "This is General Obi-wan Kenobi, of the Jedi Phoenix. I've taken control of the ship and I'm prepared to vent all the ship's oxygen unless all stations stand down and comply to surrender. Personnel are to return to their quarters and any violations will result in the forfeiture of your life."

"You get a signal from Anakin or Luke?" Harry asked and received a nod.

"I'm going to inform the freighters to slave their ships to ours or be destroyed."

Harry nodded, and once they had control, he punched the controls for hyperspace and the two frigates and six transports altered their course and jumped from the system.

x x x

Barriss Offee appeared in the middle of the Victory class Star Destroyer's bridge with six Knights, Ahsoka Tano behind her. For a whole second the bridge stared in disbelief as the eight intruders, before all hell broke loose.

Shields sprang to life, lightsabers engaged and blasters fired. Chains snaked around the ship's captain while a stunner knocked him out. Stormtroopers were thrown across the deck while the crew futilely engaged the boarding party. Some were hit with stunners, others were shot or cut down by the various blasters and lightsabers.

Two minutes later, the bridge was sealed and Barriss began giving orders, "Secure the living, I want three guards. Ahsoka, take two Knights to the main hanger. Convince those who resist that it isn't in their best interest to do so. Lieutenant Sid, load those coordinates for our rendezvous."

Barriss walked over the to Captain and revived him, "I'm going to ask some questions, Captain. Now, I'm trying to be nice about this, but I won't hesitate to use more painful methods."

"I refuse to accept your terms, you Jedi scum!"

"Wrong answer. Legillimens!"

x x x

"I'm sorry, Harry." Anakin looked up from his desk as his friend entered his office, "We're only halfway through what we downloaded from the archives and we haven't found anything new."

"Six months, Anakin." Harry slid into one of the office chairs and put his hands on his face, "These raids have managed to distrat me from her missing, but you know it isn't enough."

"I understand, Harry." Anakin understood Harry's pain too well as he felt like he had lost a sister and close friend.

"What's blocking me? I know she's alive, I just can't sense her!" Harry looked desperately at Anakin.

"Maybe Palpatine figure out how to suppress our magic and the Force. He might have found some of the Ysalarmi that we use for our own cloning."

"They don't disrupt our magic, especially our bond. I could always sense Ginny while we were setting up our facilities. Even while we were both inside the fields."

"Then he's modified it." Anakin put up his hands to stop the same argument he and Harry had been having for the last four months since their pirating campaign had started against the Empire, "Come on, we need to get to the briefing."

Since the beginning of their campaign, the Jedi had managed to steal twenty Star Destroyers, thirty Assault Frigates adn several dozen more cruisers and freighters. In addition, the Alliance had found that they could now put every volunteer to work along with nearly seventy percent of the active Knights. With such a fleet, the Alliance Council with the Jedi were ready to begin a real campaign against the Empire. Harry had been the one to propose their first target and despite it being one of the smallest and least public within the Empire, it was also the biggest threat to the Jedi.

Since the fall of the Republic, the Jedi were going to assault to Sith world of Korriban and bring down the obvious threat a Sith academy posed to the galaxy.

x x x

"Then you're leaving?"

Luke looked up at the red-haired woman who had just entered his quarters, "I am."

Mara frowned, "Were you going to come tell me? Or were you going to assume I'd figure it out?"

He and Mara had been growling closer in the last month and because of the genuine change of heart, she had been given limited permission to leave her quarters, though it was always with an escort. Anakin had allowed Luke to skip several missions to allow him more time with her and Luke had been the last to realize that he was falling in love with her, "I'd have said something, Mara. And I don't know how you found out about it in the first place."

She walked across the room and looked out the starship window, "Let me come with you. You'll need all the help you can get."

Luke shook his head, "It's not my call, and I did suggest you accompany us. They're afraid that exposure to the Darkside so soon might cause you to relapse and betray us during the mission."

"I understand, you know I won't, right?" Mara turned around and brought her emerald eyes to his own blue ones, "I'll admit that I'm afraid of that too, but I feel that I should go with you."

"Not this time, Mara. I trust you and you've grown a lot in the last few months, something even my father noticed. And your progress with the theory of magic..."

"Stop, Luke. I don't want to hear about it right now." Mara stepped closer to him, feeling drawn through the Force.

Luke stepped closer to her and fell quiet. Both stepped closer and a second later, they embraced one another, their lips finding the other in a suppressed passion that had been building between the two during the last four months. Seconds turned to hours and hours into an eternity before they broke, breathless. They stayed in one each others arms and Mara rested her head on his shoulder, "That was..."

"...intense?"

"Yeah." Mara breathed.

"I wish you could come with us."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"There's something about this mission, Luke. Something's not right."

"You think it's a trap?"

Mara hesitated, shaking her head in the end, "Not a trap. There's going to be something that nobody expected."

Luke nodded and exchanged a simple kiss with her, "I promise I'll return."

"I know."


	11. Korriban

Disclaimer - I don't own these two franchises (Starwars or Harry Potter). Just enjoy the reading even if your character is captured.

Credit to Sharnorasian Empire for her suggestion of a Sith name, thanks, it was better than mine.

Chapter Eleven

**Korriban**

**+00:00**

Six Star Destroyers exited hyperspace above the rocky and ancient world of Korriban. Nothing greeted them in orbit, evidence that the owners of the world had long since abandoned the planet to dust and echoes. The capital ships began to adjust into a defensive formation, preparing for a count-assault as five modified Imperial shuttles launched from five of the Star Destroyers. A full company of Phoenix Knights, along with four Jedi complimented each shuttle as they represented the largest Jedi single deployment since Order Sixty-Six, along with the biggest offensive since the Battle of Geonosis, unfortunately for the Jedi, neither campaign had gone as planned.

First on the ground, Harry Potter unloaded from his shuttle, his children and a former student, Barriss Offee, close behind as Alpha Company ran through the run down landing site. A half squad of Stormtroopers were caught by surprise, but they were able to rasie the alarm before being killed with the second shuttle touching down.

"Set a perimeter and clear this landing zone! Bravo and Charlie has to offload!" Harry shouted emotionlessly to the Knights around him, pointing to several locations that would provide a strategic overwatch the Imperials might consider mounting a counter-attack from. His Knights pushed two squads out immediately, unshrinking and deploying six anti-infantry cannons that ran off a modified and portable power souce that drew in ambient magic. Harry set to work with several defensive wards that would add some confusion to the Imperials and slow their counter-attack enough to allow the rest of First Battalion time to land.

He could smell the darkside within the hanger as he worked diligently with a confundus ward mixed with a repelling ward. Harry knew the hanger had only seen lightsiders during purges of Jedi, Korriban being considered the homeworld of the Sith species, and he could feel the recent traffic of fresh force signatures that Harry was able to confirm Palpatine or somebody was bringing Force sensitives to the planet. In their briefing before the campaign he had ensured everybody knew one thing, no quarter would be given to either side, kill or be killed.

A burning blaster bolt sailed past him, indicating that the Imperials were beginning their counter attack and he saw a Sith wielding a red blade in front of them. Apparation cracks echoed around the hanger as Lily and a team of Knights appeared within the enemy ranks, five lightsabers thirsty for Imperial blood. Lily went for the Sith and was able to impale the man before he could react to her appearance next to him. The rest of the Stormtroopers were cut down, but not before two Knights fell to a second squad that arrived behind the first. Lily raised a shield and as they pulled back, Harry conjured a barrier large enough to protect a full squad of men and allow them to fortify.

Harry spotted Barriss leading her platoon towards the front to join Lily while the two sides began to exchange a heavy fire with one another. Anakin walked up to Harry's side as the last wards were erected, "Bravo is on the ground, Harry. I just received word that Second Battalion is having trouble because of several anti-air batteries on the far side of the academy. Apparently, they managed to get their guns warmed up already and there's some heavy fire there."

"Are they near site Kappa?"

"Yeah, and it looks like that's where the Imperials are concentrating rather than the spaceport."

Kenobi approached them and slipped an archaic, open faced helmet off, "You told me everybody was going to be wearing these rediculous helmets, Harry! Why did you tell me that?"

Anakin snickered at Harry's grin, "I just wanted to see how long you'd wear it before you noticed nobody else was. Is Charlie on the ground?"

"We are." Kenobi decided payback would come later as he discarded the helmet. Harry had convinced the others of the Jedi Council to have them but told them it was specifically for Kenobi.

"Lily, Sirius and Barriss are going to fortify the port to hold off any counters. I want both of your companies leading the assault. Anakin, take the left. Kenobi, you're on the right. I'll be reinforcing as needed and Delta should be on the ground momentarily with Luminara. We can't worry about Second right now, Ahsoka and Shaak will be able to take site Kappa behind the Academy. Focus on..."

"Look out!" a warning shout drew their attention to the blockade and four Sith attacking jumping over the barrier. Harry felt the wards buckle from the amount of power behind the four as Lily and Sirius fought off the red blades. Barriss spun around with her blade to intercept a red one, but missed as a Sith impaled her.

Harry disapparated and reappeared behind the offending Sith, throwing a sectumsempra point blank into his chest. The blow knocked the Sith off his feet with a shower of blood spraying his partner next to him as Harry reached out and grabbed the second Sith's throat. There was barely a struggle as Harry pushed a little extra force behind his grip and easily snapped the man's neck.

Sirius conjured ropes that was severed by a red saber, however, it was enough of a distraction for him to sneak a bone crusher into the third Sith's chest. He collapsed violently to the ground, shuddering from asphyxiation until Sirius lopped off his head. On the other end, Lily was gracefully dueling the last duel sabered Imperial, waving between strikes with a twirl, duck and dodge. Eventually overhwelming her opponent's defenses and scoring three consecutive strikes, the last one being a decapitation

A medic was already muttering spells over Barriss as Harry dropped to his old student's side, "Stay with us, Barriss. You still have to..."

Barriss coughed and managed to shake her head with a smile, "This is the will of the Force, Master. Don't worry, you will...find Ginny."

Harry watched her life end and her body physically faded as she became one with the Force, the battle continuing to rage around them. It was not until they had taken the academy that Master Ulundi would discover her old padawan's fate. Harry stood and looked at his children, "Stay safe. I don't want to find out what would happen if either of you were to be hurt. I'm barely holding it together without knowing where your mother is."

"We'll be safe, dad." Sirius answered solumnly, noticing a tear streak down the older man's face.

x x x

**+00:30**

Anakin did not wait to see what happened with the four Sith and had instead returned to his company, "First platoon, you have point! We're going to be leading this craziness!"

Taking the front with the named platoon, he moved to Alpha's left, blasting a hole in the hanger wall and charging into an empty hanger bay. Along side him, Kyle Katarn was wielding his lightsaber and despite their advance, he maintained a defensive stance that would help keep the enemy fire back. Each platoon consisted of three nine man squads as well as a four man heavy weapons team that was equipped with enough firepower to bring down an Imperial Walker, something added for the campaign in case they ran into the firepower wielded during the Battle of Hoth.

Anakin sprung into the Stormtrooper flank with a feral grin, pickign a group of five, he banished his lightsaber at them while apparating to the other side, catching his lightsaber as he reappeared and then reversed his grip and stance, impaling the only survivor with his blue blade. Kyle caught up to him and grinned, a squad of Knights laying down a surpressive fire, "Nice banisher, Skywalker."

"You want the next group?" Anakin laughed, clearly in his elemeny.

Kyle shook his head and then nodded to the other side of the port where Chalie company was slowly making their way to them, "We can't get too far ahead of the others and Master Kenobi."

"He never did like apparating."

"Remember the Sith can pull us out of our apparation." Kyle pointed out, "Look! Incoming Sith."

Anakin looked where Kyle was point and saw more than a squad of Stormtroopers advancing behind a red bladed Sith, "You want him and I'll take the troopers?"

Kyle nodded and turned to his platoon, "First squad, shields!"

Absorption shields were raised, catching most of the enemy first before Kyle closed the gap and clashed with the Sith, his blue weapon arcing towards the man's head. His assault was deflect but Kyle used the chang of momentum to spin around the Sith's counter and reverse his lightsaber into the man's chest. Anakin stepped in front of Kyle and returned a laser to its owner, "That was quick."

Kyle shrugged and after shrinking the man's weapon, pocketed the lightsaber, "Inferior training leads to a quick end."

x x x

**+01:20**

General Shaak Ti could only watch as the first three companies of her battalion get pushed back from site Kappa with the heavy Sith assault. Two Jedi Knights were dead with the counter attack and her headquarters company had casualties that was nearly double from what they had anticipated. It was very apparent that the Sith were very effective and had a cohesion none of the Jedi had ever seen before, and she began to formulate a plan to stabalize her troops when a burst of lightning caught her attention on her right flank. Apparating into the storm, she threw up a Force shield that absorbed enough of the lightning to give her troops some relief.

However, two Sith landed next to her, the one responsible for the lightning still with the Stormtroopers and she was forced to drop her shield and parry a series of unnaturally quick attacks, Shaak Ti sinking into the force even more as the duel continued. Everybody else was busy, including Tano and her old apprentice, Marris Brood. She managed to lock her blade with one of the Sith and snapped off a wandless stunner at the other.

Her spell was reflected back at her and she tried to apparate out of its path. Unfortunately, a strong grip through the Force broke her concentration and she was tossed out of her attempt of escape. She brought her lightsaber up to block a staff blade, but missed and the red energy pierced her chest. It was withdrawn and Shaak slumped to the ground, her lightsaber deactivating as she took her last breath and joined the living Force.

Across the battlefield, Ahsoka Tano felt her friend's death and looking in the direction, saw that the right flank was getting pushed back, four Sith leading a host of Stormtroopers against a half company of Knights. With General Ti dead, Tano realized that command had passed to her and saw two fresh companies of Knights landing on the extremely hostile battlefield. She turned to link up with the disembarking troops when a rocket cut through the fuselage of one of the shuttles and detonated. The explosion ripped through the shuttle and brought it to the ground in a deadly fireball.

She pulled out her wand and summond the fire to her, forming it into a Phoenix that she forced against the Sith on their right flank. One of the force users managed shield them in time, dissipating the flame as Tano used the distraction to meet with the landing company of Knights. Directing them to the failing flank, Tano led the assault with the four fresh Jedi, engaging the stronger of the Sith without hesitation.

Her blade hummed in delight as she bashed her opponent roughly and tossed a severeing curse through the man's arm. He opened his mouth to curse her, but Ahsoka was faster and lopped off his head. The reinforcements caught the Sith off balance and pushed the surge back, another of the Sith falling to the Jedi before the other two retreated, leaving their Stormtroopers at the mercy of the Alliance. Ahsoka called for a team of medics to gather the wounde while she found her old friend's body. Carefully collecting the fallen Jedi, Ahsoka carried Shaak Ti to the collection point before rejoining the battle.

x x x

**+01:40**

The death of General Ti had been felt by everybody on the other side of the academy and Harry began to realize that this campaign was going to cost more than any of them had originally estimated. His comm chirped adn he keyed it on, "This is Potter."

"Potter, this is Tano. I think I discovered the problem over here, they've got a Sith using battle meditation against us. We're getting hit hard over here and we're going to need more reinforcements to stabalize Kappa, let alone being able to go on the offensive."

"Are you able to hold, Tano?"

"We've managed to push back their latest assault, but with Master Ti dead, I've assumed command of the battalion."

"I understand, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you." Harry frowned. It was certainly a plausible explanation for the difficulties Second Battalaion was facing while First Battalion was breezing through the Sith around the space port. Apparently, the Sith was only able to use it on part of the battle, "Anakin, this is Potter."

"Go ahead."

"Have you reached the Academy yet?"

"You're joking right? We just cleared the spaceport. They just managed to stall our progress and I'm predicting that they're going to get more stubborn the closer to the academy that we get. Kenobi lost another Jedi and it seems like they're beginning to predict our every move now."

"They have somebody trained in battle meditation, Anakin! We have to get to the academy and stop whoever it is doing that."

"That makes sense, then." Anakin answered.

"The only good news," Harry continued, "They seem to be unable to concentrate on both flanks at the same time. Now, I'm sending you three more companies to reinforce both of your companies. Master Bene is going to link up with you and with her blade added to yours and Kenobi's, you should be able to push to the Academy. Don't forget that you can get creative with your spell work, that should be enough to push us to the academy."

"Got to go, Harry!"

x x x

**+02:00**

Admiral Rese, successor to the late Admiral Reese, watched impassively as the last five shuttles were launched towards the ground battle. Unlike the others, these were loaded with assault vehicles, AT-STs and two aquired AT-ATs that if deployed, would help ensure a complete victory. Reports from the field indicated that their casualties were high and if it continued, the Jedi might lose their political sway, even with a victory. Of course, what most of the Alliance failed to understand was the campaign was staffed only with Phoenix Knights and Jedi because Harry recognized that the Sith were the Jedi responsibility.

Initially, Rese had been surprised with the lack of an Imperial fleet defending the planet since each scout ship sent had failed to return, indicating something had been catching their ships and destroying them. That was before his serenity was disturbed by his executive officer, "Admiral, enemy fleet is preparing to enter the system. We're detecting two Interdictors and ten Imp One Star Destroyers."

"Get our A-wings and B-wings into spcae. I want them to focus on all enemy fighters. Upload jump coordinates as part of the contingency."

"Secondary scans are detecting five assault frigates too."

"I want the fleet to concentrate their firepower on those Frigates. Allign our MCAs against the lead Destroyer. Expect them to..." he paused as the Korriban system filled with seventeen Imperial capital ships.

"Admiral, they're launching fighters, bombers and shuttles. They're headed for the planet."

"Get our B-wings to bring down those transports! We can't let anything get down!" Rese ordered as his ship fired the first salvo of the battle.

Turbolasers scattered across the shields of the lead Star Destroyer, until a minute later, two of his ship's Magic Cannon Arrays fired. Two red shield stunners splashed against their shields and Rese saw them buckle from the magical energies. Torpedoes from a squadron of B-wing bombers followed and the enemy Destroyer shuddered from the impacts. More turbolasers split its hull and barely five minutes into the battle, the first Imperial Star Destroyer erupted into a silent ball of fire.

"Shield are holding, Admiral. Eighty percent."

"Enemy bombers inbound!"

"Arm counter-measures and start recharging our MCAs!" Rese scanned the vacuum for the bombers until his crew announced they were ready, "Fire!"

Their newly installed anti-fighter measures released twenty concussion rockets that homed in on the enemy IDF signals while a short-ranged burst of EMP magic caught the TIE bombers. Shielded against the dangerous magic, the missiles continued towards their targets, detonating with a flashes that indicated three fourths of the squad had been destroyed.

"Redirect our fire on the nearest frigate. Fire!"

x x x

**+02:05**

Leia Skywalker had seen several extra battles since Hoth, having led several strike teams responsible for the capture of two Star Destroyers. most of the fighting had ended in less than ten minutes when she had been involved, on Korriban, this was not the case. For the last two hours, they had been fighting through the best of the Empire and they were now just reaching the Academy.

There was a tremor in the force indicating a ship in space had exploded, friend or not, and she glanced to space and gasped. Dozens of Imperial ships were on their way to the surface, converging on the space port where the majority of the battalion was occupied, including Sirius, Lily and Uncle Harry.

Her attention was drawn back to the battle as a rock shattered with a laser impact. They were just beginning to breach the outer doors and she looked in the direction the shot had come from, spotting the Stormtrooper almost immediately. With a snap of her wand, she threw a bombarde hex, holding back most of her power so that the ledge the man was on would not be destroyedk, "Third squad, take that position!"

Six Knights apparated into the alcove, two drawing up shields as they reappeared, two with their lightsabers up and the other two drawing their blasters. They pressed further along the ledge, disappearing into the cliff face as they searched for an alternate entrance to the academy. Leia frowned and looked at her platoon, "First squad, get up there!"

This time, only five apparated in a similar formation and hurried after the other squad. Leia looked for her father, "General! I'm taking the rest of my platoon up there."

Anakin looked to where she was indicating and realized that it was larger than originally thought, "Stay sharp, Leia."

Leia nodded and called for the rest of her platoon to follow. The nine remaining in her platoon followed her to the alcove, their weapons ready for action, "Weapons squad, secure this position. If we're forced from the space port, our men will be falling back here. This is a good position to cover them from. I suggest a turret or two. Hold until I say otherwise."

She looked at the space port one more time and saw the silhouette of an ATAT rising above the buildings, "Questions?"

They shook their heads and Leia turned to hurry after the other squads as the first of the Imperial reinforcements attempted to land on top of the Jedi controlled star port.

x x x

**+02:15**

The first Imperial shuttle passed over the spaceport and Harry frowned at the impossible landing speed it was using, "What are they doing?" Sirius asked and he noticed that most of his near full strength company was watching the Imperial ships nervously as the second one flew past too. In answer to his question, the ignition of a jet pack drew their attention to the middle of their casualty collection point. A squad of Stormtroopers, equipped with jetpacks uncloaked barely a meter from the ground and opened fire.

"They're jumping from the ships!" Harry shouted as a third shuttle flew overhead, "Fire!"

Immediately, the secured port turned red as the two sides assaulted each other in violent upheaval that had caught the Phoenix Knights and Jedi off guard by the incoming Impierials. Harry hit a porition of unoccupied turf with a quicksand spell, hoping it would make the landing troops think twice about landing in the open territory while at the same time, he raised a wandless shield that absorbed the weapons fire. His transfiguration complete, Harry fired a reductor into the sky and grinned as his spell intercepted the next passing shuttle. In a violent explosion, the shuttle lost its stabilizer and spiraled out of sight and away from the battle.

Descending troops were exposed from a sonic shockwave from Sirius and his platoon of Knights opened fire on the exposed men. A pair of transports were called off and instead, a squadron of bombers were brought in, hoping to soften up the landing zone they released a full payload into the space port, "Take cover!"

Harry saw his son and the company apparate away, cracks of others apparating out of the blast site while Harry grinned and raised his wand, "Protego contegas maximum!" A shield encompassed him a second before the first bomb struck and the energy engulfed him completely. He poured his magic into the shield as the fireball lasted for nearly a full minute. It dissipated leaving hundreds of corpses, the wounded Knights being unable to escape.

Only one was still standing and as Harry lowered his shield, he ignited his lightsaber and raised the elder wand while the next Imperial shuttle passed over head. A dozen touched down and though surprised that there was still a Jedi waiting for them, they attacked him. Harry casually deflected their fire and raised devil's snare from the charred ground that began to sneak around the Imperials. He hit an Imperial officer with a sectumsempra before apparating into the middle of another squad of Stormtroopers. His lightsaber darted between his enemy troops, claiming a limb, a life and a head before the cracks of his returning army told him that he was no longer alone.

The hum of Sirius' lightsaber drew the attention of the landing soldiers and instead of focusing on the senior Potter, the Imperial Stormtroopers began their fight for a foothold in the spaceport.

x x x

**+02:45**

Anakin nudged the corpse of another Sith apprentice with his foot, confirming her death, "Luke, status?"

Across the room, his son disengaged his lightsaber, and noticed it was only them and their Knights left, "Floor's been cleared. Kyle took his platoon over to some stairs going to the second floor and we haven't heard anything from Leia."

"Have you gotten a sense behind the battle meditation?" Anakin looked at survivors of their platoon while Luke shook his head, "No, I can't, but I don't think they're employing it right now since they know we're in the academy."

Just as Anakin was to agree with Luke's assessment, Kyle's voice crackled over the comm, "Taking fire along the stairs. There's a squad fortified at the top and they have two Sith preventing us from apparating. Need some back up!"

Anakin keyed his comm as he hurried after Luke, "We're on our way."

x x x

**+02:45**

Kyle Katarn ducked a laser bolt and saw one of his men go down, with shattered armor and a smoking hole in his chest. He threw a hex up the stairs, satisfied with a very audible snap as one of the Imperial's arms was broken. Muttering a curse, Kyle wished he had been more talented with transfigurations or even charms, instead he had excelled in offensive tactics and arts coupled with a talent and love in conjuring.

With that in mind, he summoned a half dozen snakes, venomous cobras that he remembered Harry had demonstrated with early in his training. Guiding them to attack the Stormtroopers, the snakes moved down the corridor undetected until a Sith was bit in the ankle, its head immediately was severed by a lightsaber, though the venom had already been delivered. The other snakes were killed just as fast while two more Stormtroopers were killed from Alliance fire.

Kyle's attention was drawn behind him as a scuffling of feet announced Luke and Anakin's arrival with First platoon, "There's still a Sith up there with eight Stormtroopers."

"You said there were two, what happened to the other one?"

"Conjured a cobra and it managed to bite one of them. The venom should actually be kicking in about now."

"Let's charge, full shields with lightsabers." Anakin began but Luke stopped him.

"Hallway's trapped. Multiple triggers and mines. That's the main reason they're not charging us. I'm pretty sure they're trapped up there."

Anakin nodded and was about to say something else when an grenade explosion went off at the top with an exchange of lasers drew their attention. The sound of a lightsaber duel reached them with a burst of lightning from the Sith. Throwing all caution to the wind, Anakin apparated to the top. As he reappeared, he raised his lightsaber to fight, but recognized that the Sith were both dead as well as the Stormtroopers and three Knights. There was a medic helping Leia from the ground, muttering a series of healing spells and putting a bacta patch on her arm, "Leia, you all right?"

She shrugged and gingerly lifted her arm, "Bastard caught me with lightning while he dueled Sergeant Wess." Anakin winced as he noticed the fallen Sergeant on the ground, a lightsaber wound visible through the man's heart. He helped the medic get her on her feet as the rest of the company began to apparate to the top, Kyle arriving last and then thumbed towards the stairs, "I conjured a warning for everybody to avoid the stairs. Wouldn't want them to get caught in anything the Sith set up down there."

Anakin agree before hesitating while looking at Leia. He wanted to order her to the casualty collection point, but knew that she was stubborn enough to ignore anything he would say. Leia felt the conflict and took it out of his hands, "I'll keep my platoon back. We have a couple extra wounded and we're less than half strenth now anyway. We can secure a command point in case Alpha can't hold back the Imperials at the Port."

x x x

**+03:30**

Ahsoka Tano was in front of her company, lighting the way with a solar lumos as they tread slowly through the Shyrack caves of Korriban. Her company was barely above half strength, most having been taken back to the transports for evac to the ships since the fighting behind the Sith academy had been ten times worse than anything First Battalion had seen. Casualties were heavy and as a battalion, they had lost more than five hundred Knights trying to secure the crags and canyons of Korriban.

The Sith who had been using Battlefield Meditation was skillfully trained and it was because they outnumbered the Sith that any of Second Battalion was alive and had managed to hold onto landing site Kappa. A battalion of Alliance AT-STs had been deployed and used against the Imperial reinforcements, the second reason Second Battalion had avoided being routed by the Imperials. Tano was the only commanding Jedi for Hotel and Alpha company's, the others having lost several of their own commanders as the Sith seemed focused on killing Jedi, rather than the clones.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a thick disturbance in the Force and a heart wrenching roar that clouded her mind with the darkness of the Sith. There was a cancer of the Force which inhabited the caves and she hoped that they would be able to escape from whatever it was without losing more Knights to the local fauna.

x x x

**+03:40**

Admiral Rese nodded approval as the last Imperial Frigate broke apart under a sustained volley of turbolaser fire. There were still five Imperial Star Destroyers pounding his shields with their fire, but Rese was confident the magically enhanced shields would hold. The Alliance had lost only one of their ships and cloaked recovery ships had already been launched to recover the escape pods, Captain Mors of the destroyed ship had managed to escape, so the Knights would not lose a ship commander.

Outside, Phoenix fighters swarmed over the enemy destroyers, unhindered now that the last Imperial Frigate had been destroyed. The older Imperial I models did not have a very strong defense against fighters and with the charmed torpedo and missile launchers on their fighters, the capital ships were more vulnerable now to Alliance snub-fighters. They had not received a new report for nearly thirty minutes, but Rese could sense Potter through the Force fighting the heavy reinforcements of the Empire, the battle far from lost.

"Admiral, long range sensors are picking up another fleet on approach."

"Can we ID them yet? We weren't expecting reinforcements."

"There's too much interference, sir. But if the Imperials have detected them, than it's likely they're foe since the Imperials aren't adjusting."

"What's the status of our MCA's?"

"Three disabled and our fourth is at thirty-five percent and recharging."

"Begin recalling our fighters. Get a message to the surface and get all of our wounded to our ships." Rese ordered, "I want escape coordinates ready for us to withdraw the minute they enter the system."

"Sir?"

"Chances are high that this fleet is Imperial. I have a feeling we'd get torn apart and if we're ready to leave when they arrive, they won't be able to trap us with any new Interdictors."

"Then we're running?"

"Skywalker and Potter set up a contingency in case the Imperials arrived with more reinforcements halfway through the battle." Rese sighed, "The contingency was for them to dig in and we withdraw. We'll be back to extract them once we rendezvous with the fleet."

x x x

**+03:45**

Darth Banis watched the Jedi fleet begin to withdraw and frowned. They were winning and shredding the fleet to pieces. There had to be something else that had just spooked them, or it was a trap.

He could feel a mild fear on the commanding bridge but nothing else, himself knowing he was not talented to aide in the battle meditation. His co-pilot next to him stirred, "Can you feel them, Psion? The fear of their dying just before the killing stroke." he cackled at his Master's project who was there solely as an observer.

"So much death and destruction." she whispered, and tried to reach out through the Force, attempting to keep her pain to a minimal.

"Our brothers and sisters have been living here, at the academy on this planet. These rebels, the Jedi, attacked it. They're convinced everybody on the surface should die, that we're the evil ones and that our Master is evil."

A tear welled up in Psion's eye and Banis noticed, his anger spkied, "What? Do you pity them? The Jedi for being misguided by the Skywalker's and their beloved Potter. Do you wish to try and make them see the errors of their ways? That's not the way of the Sith, Treysha. We will have our revenge and you'll be by our Master's side as we achieve it for what they're doing to our people down there. They're destroying years of our Master's careful planning to keep and ensure the peace of his Empire."

A pair of reddish brown eyes looked over at Banis, her anger evident as Banis felt everything begin to heat up before Psion cried out and grasped the back of her head, the amount of power exceeding what Sidious had allowed her to be able to control, "Why do we hide here, Banis? We can help stop this slaughter and kill the Jedi who put this chip in my head. The Jedi who are killing our brethren." she ground out as her senses returned to her.

"We were ordered to observe how the Jedi fight." Banis answered, satisfied that he felt no pity for either Treysha or any of others who were getting killed on the planet, "Our Master is working even now to destroy that inhibitor chip and ensure there is no damage to your mind. Only then will you be powerful enough to help get our revenge for their atrocities, Lady Psion."

"Thank you, Banis." Psion nodded, unaware that he had been the one who had installed it to restrict the powers of Ginerva Potter.

x x x

**+03:50**

Harry found his two children in the corner of the hanger with the survivors of Alpha Company. With them were also the Knights from India and Juliet units that had remained at the space port once the Imperial reinforcements began to arrive. Hundreds were dead at the landing site. Wreckage of crushed AT-STs and the two destroyed AT-ATs were visible as Harry receive a quick count on the numbers who had survived. Just a little more than a hundred fifty Knights had survived of the three companies, the normal strength being two hundred seventy.

Anakin had passed on that the academy had been secured and they were rebuilding the defenses to guard against the next wave of Imperials should they need to retreat from the star port. "Sirius! Lily!" Harry called to them and gave them a quick once over, checking for injuries.

"Dad!" Nineteen year old Lily Potter was visibly limping towards him, a pair of hastily healed injuries were caked with dried blood, evidence that not even the Potters could escape unscathed after four hours of fighting. Harry also noticed a dark, charred smudge on her imperviously charmed green chest armor, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Harry smiled at her concern, "Did you take a shot in the chest?"

Lily flushed but held her head high, "It knocked the wind out of me, but I got the bastard back. I really love that sectumsempra you taught us."

"Language." Harry chuckled as he thought about what he just did and Sirius joined them, "Sirius, you hurt?"

Sirius was sporting three visible injuries, including a scar that started near his temple and ended just past a damaged armor collar, "I'm good. What's the plan?"

"We need to start moving to the Academy. I want both of you to get seen by a medic, your mother would have my head if she were here and saw either of you. We're going to be holed up on this planet a little while longer."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"There are Imperial reinforcements on the way. There isn't enough time to get to the ships and we need to start getting our people inside." Harry looked up to the sky, "The longer we delay the more people we'll lose."

"General Potter!" they turned to see a Lieutenant from J Co running up to them, "Coded message from the fleet." Pulling out his long rang communicator, he played the recorded message. "Star Destroyer **Hogshead** destroyed. Forty percent fighter and bomber casualties. Seventy percent of the enemy fleet has been destroyed. Imperial inforcements have been detected in hyperspace. Imperial Flagship **Executor** has been identified. We're deploying a concealed probe to monitor the enemy fleet. Enacting the Skywalker contingency. Estimated retrieval time, plus twelve hours. May the Force be with you. Transmission ended there, sir."

Harry nodded and activated a sonorous, "All forces get inside the academy! Conjure stretchers and apparate outside the entrance. Sirius, go ahead of everybody and see if they can spare some people to help move the wounded."


	12. Surrender

Disclaimer - I didn't come up with either Harry Potter or Starwars, but if I did, I'd still write a crossover because they're cool.

Chapter Twelve

**Surrender**

**+04:10**

The **Executor** and her fleet entered the Korriban system and raised their shields, expecting the rebel ships to open fire. What Admiral Piett of the largest ship of the Imperial fleet did not expect, was for the entire group of stolen Star Destroyers to jump from the system almost immediately. A Lieutenant handed him the immediate scan of the system and Piett frowned at the destruction of the previous Korriban fleet.

It had been planned by the Emperor himself to withdraw the main fleet from the planet and then trap them after they had landed their troops on the surface. The plan had been easy, assault the rebel ships and effectively destroy them, cutting off any escape or support for the ground assault that the rebels were sure to mount. He would arrive later in the battle to ensure the victory and then send General Veers to the surface with the entire strike force of the sector fleet as the Emperor had issued a direct order forbidding any orbital bombardments.

Piett certainly did not expect nearly eighty percent of the Korriban fleet already destroyed with only one rebel ship casualty, and then seeing the surperior numbers escape so easily, "Admiral, we just recceived word that the Jedi are still on the planet. General Veers is standing by to begin landing troops."

With a nod, Piett turned to his aide, "Inform General Veers to begin landing troops. I want the staging area completely secure before we begin to attack."

x x x

**+06:45**

Leia and Luke Skywalker overlooked the space port where thousands of Imperial Stormtroopers had already assembled. Most were being pushed outside the back of the port, as if waiting in line for their chance to attack the Jedi. Luke looked over at his sister and then back to the platoon of Knights who had volunteered to accompany them on this recon-assault mission.

They had been directed to not initiate contact, but the order had been given by their father so haphazordously that they had immediately questioned the real fortitude behind it. From what they could tell and sense, there were no Sith down on the ground to prevent them from apparating to the Imperial command center. Both siblings had bounced the idea off their clone Lieutenant who had agreed with their idea almost immediately, hit and run their headquarters and delay the Imperials even more.

On command, the thirty Knigths and two Jedi turned on spot and vanished with a combined crack. Stormtroopers that heard the sound tried to determine what had just happened, but they were too far away from their armies center to discover what had happened in time. All thirty-two rebels appeared in the center of the space port where a cluster of Stormtroopers were just beginning to disembark from a troop transport that had just landed. Lightsabers ignited and spells were launched as the Imperials were caught by surprise with the strike.

Luke and Leia remained at one another's side, weaving and ducking between the red laser fire, directing shots back at their senders while unleashing their Force powers into the unsuspecting troopers. Around them, the Knights were using every type of offensive magic and lightsaber skills that they were trained with and dozens of the Imperial clones were brought down within minutes. Leia saw a shield fail for one of the defensive Knights and a blaster bolt snuck through and brought him down. Two more Knights fell and the Skywalker twins realized that the surprise was over and on the planned signal, they all disapparated from the chaos that now reigned among the Imperial soldiers.

x x x

**+08:00**

"Have you found anything, Dad?"

Harry looked up from his computer terminal and saw Sirius and Lily enter the temporary command center, in which he was the only occupant at the time, "Nothing. Haven't found anything on Darth Banis either. If it weren't for our mission to Coruscant, we wouldn't have even gotten his name and we'd still know nothing about who took her or where she disappeared to."

"We weren't able to capture any of the Sith either." Sirius sighed and plopped himself in one of the chairs while Lily took up a position behind her father with a hand on his shoulder, "You can still sense her, right?"

Harry nodded, though he wore a grim smile on his face, "She's alive, yes. I mean, I'd know if she wasn't because we're bonded. When a wizard and witch are married, it's for life and after we were brought here, that bond turned into what the Jedi called a Force bond. But the Emperor's found a way to supress it and I can only tell that she's alive."

Sirius reached over to the terminal and picked up a datapad, scanned it without really looking at it before he asked, "How bad was it really today?"

"We lost twenty-five percent of our Knights and fifty percent are seriously wounded. We managed to evacuate quite a few before the fleet had to escape, but..." Harry trailed off.

Lily glanced at the datapad, "What about the Order?"

"Forty-eight dead, six wounded and six are missing." Harry answered quickly, "There are several companies from Second Battalion with Ahsoka missing. We received a report from them four hours ago that they were nearing who they believed responsible for the battlefield meditation, but after that, nothing."

"You think it's a comm error? Or that there's more going on down there than we realize?"

"There's still fighting down there." Harry nodded, "But the caves are so clouded with the darkness, that we won't be able to tell when somebody is killed."

"Our wounded?" Lily asked.

"Ulundi's wounded. Took a lightsaber to her arm, but from what I heard, she's in a healing trance. Our medics did all they could, but we really could have used Ginny there because she's the most knowledgable."

"I can see what I can do." Lily grinned, "Mum began to teach me after the Death Star and she loaned me a lot of her medical training memories."

"So that's why you needed my pensieve?"

Lily nodded, "Yup, so where's Master Ulundi?"

"On the bottom floor, in what I believe are some sleeping quarters. It's where we managed to set up most of the wounded in case there's a bombardment, it's the safest."

Lily thanked him and kissed him on the cheek before heading down to see the medics and determine if there was anything else she could do. Sirius waited until the door was shut again before he turned back to his dad, "How bad do you think it's going to get?"

Harry ran a frustrating hand through his hair and blew out a heavy sigh, "It's very strange that the Imperials haven't started their attacks yet. Normally they come in waves, trying to keep their enemies off balance. This is a different tactic and from what Anakin, Obi-wan and myself can determine is that they're going to hit us with everything at once, unrelenting and without a break. You did manage some sleep, right?" Sirius nodded and Harry continued, "We haven't seen any more ships land for about a half hour so we're actually expecting something to happen soon. Or they might just settle for a siege and wait us out."

"What about reinforcements?"

"Our contingency was to drop a probe and retreat from the system." Harry tapped something into the console, "The plan was that they would return to the fleet, gather twice as many ships and then return. We were hoping to destroy not just the primary force, but the rest of this sector's fleet at the same time, crippling this sector."

"Then we really only have to wait for them to return?" Sirius asked.

"We weren't planning on the **Executor** being part of the reinforcements." Harry sighed, "On top of that, we're going to have to wait for the Alliance Council to approve the rescue, even though the Jedi Council approved it."

"Then we're here for a long haul?" Sirius closed his eyes as he thought about the implications, "Mothma's going to be the hard one to convince. Garm and Organa have always been supporters of the Jedi, right? And Ackbar isn't going to just sacrifice us."

"I don't think Ackbar will have trouble agreeing. But the rest of the Council will be more cautious about further casualties to rescue what might be viewed as insignificant numbers. They won't want to risk our newly requisitioned Destroyers and Frigates."

"But those are the Orders. We took them for the Jedi and our Knights to be used for the Alliance!" Sirius exclaimed as he began to pace, "Besides, the ships of the rest of the Alliance has are more numerous than our own."

"The Alliance believes that we aquired them for them on the whole, not just the Jedi."

"But the crews are all ours." Sirius leaned over the console and lowered his voice, "Is that the reason we weren't give more than six ships for the primary assault? Because of the Alliance Council?"

"We only took six ships because they were the only ones that had the full upgrades. The rest are roughly three months away from being ready. Our Assault Frigates though are more than ready to extract us from the Imperials. I actually recommended we use our full compliment of those rather than our Destroyers but I was voted down." Harry flipped through several more rows of data on the screen and looked back at his son, "The real problem is going to be convincing the Alliance that we're worth those extra lives being risked."

"Then we might not even have a rescue mounted?"

"Oh, Admiral Rese will come back. It just might be him and our Knights though."

Sirius relaxed a little and nodding once, he left for the door, "I'm going to see if Luke can think of anything else for the defenses here. Maybe add a couple more protection wards to the entrances."

x x x

**+09:30**

Anakin entered the control room at a fast pace causing Harry and the few others in there to look up from their consoles, "Harry, you seeing this?"

"What?"

Punching up the security feed onto Harry's console, Anakin pointed to the entrance feed showing the ground between the academy and space port, "They're sending a group out to meet with us."

"That's...unexpected." Harry reached out with his senses and found them in the Force, "You and Kenobi already scan for others?"

Anakin nodded, "Who should go?"

"You, me and Commander Saide."

"Saide?"

"Yeah, we might need a Knight rep and she's senior for our troops."

"And me?"

"You were apart of meet and greets all the time during the war, you have plenty of experience."

They left the control room and apparated to the front door where they discovered Kenobi, Commander Saide and Jedi Katarn, "You going then?"

"We're going to take Saide with us."

"Me?"

"We'll need a Knight for negotiations." Harry opened the main door and saw the picket of troops acknowledging him as they temporarily vanished a barrier to create enough room for them to fit through, Kenobi conjuring up another barrier to replace it, "Keep your senses sharp for us, Obi-Wan."

"Will do!" Kenobi called out and then glanced at Kyle, "Twenty credits says they start some aggressive negotiating."

Kyle eyed the Imperial party for a second and then shook his head, "You're on. I don't think Master Potter's in the mood."

"But he's not taking point on the meeting, see? Anakin's in the middle."

"Sithspit!"

Both Jedi and the Knight could immediately sense that the Imperial on the right was a dark user, reguard of the Imperial dress uniform. He was bearing a General's rank, as well as the other man on the left, both were male with dark hair, and the Sith glaring at the Jedi with twin yellow-reddish eyes. In the middle of the group, a man of equal stature to Harry bore an Admiral rank and even though he was in the middle of a battlefield with hundreds of dead Stormtroopers, he generated a confidence that impressed Harry.

"Master Jedi, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Admiral Piett, commanding officer of the fleet in orbit. To my left is General Veers and on my right is Lord Melac."

Anakin nodded respectfully, "Master Anakin Skywalker. On my right is Master Harry Potter and on my left is Knight Commander Saide. I must admit, Admiral, that your request for a parley is very surprising, but you may begin."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Piett was able to quell is surprise and enthusiasm for being in the presence of two Clone War heroes, even if they were on opposite sides of the battlefield and he continued, "Your men have fought bravely. But all of your transports have been destroyed and your ships have withdrawn without contest. We severely outnumber you and I have come to offer you terms for your surrender to cease all hostilities against the Empire."

Anakin raised an eyebrow to Harry as he felt some amusement from him before adopting a very neutral face and anwering quickly, "You're certainly being generous to offer this, Admiral. Please state the terms that we can return to our men and discuss it with them to decide our next course of action."

Piett pulled out a datapad, "I'll summerize the terms and then hand you the datapad. All Knights are to surrender all weapons and gear immediately and sign an agreement with the Empire to never against bear arms against any Imperial forces. In addiction, they'll be cleared of treason as they're recognized to be clones and conditioned to fight against the Empire.

"All known members of the Jedi Order are to be taken to the Imperial Center and brought before an Emperical jury to decide their allegiances. All weapons are to be turned over. If you're found innocent of treason, all other charges will be dropped and you'll be cleared in exchange for an oath to the Empire and to never bear arms, join or aide in any anti-Imperial groups."

"And if we're found guilty?" Harry asked.

"Death." There was a pause as Piett found his place again, "Until said trail, those who have surrendered and agreed to the terms will be placed in Force binders."

"What about those who were never a part of the Jedi Order?"

"What other Order is there?" Piett asked, confused at the question.

"Since Order Sixty-six and the Jedi were betrayed by the Republic, the Jedi Order that existed then, was disbanded."

"Any man or woman considered Jedi are to be treated as if they were part of the Order. The Empire has not distinguished between your old Order or whatever your new one is. If they weren't apart of the Old Order, there might be leniency during their trail if they mention this fact." Lord Melac answered, though he knew as much as the others that the Emperor would not distinguish between the two.

"In light of these terms," Anakin began, "I feel the need to return to our camp and notify our people of this in case some feel differently from the main group. Commander Saide, do you have any questions?"

"What about our wounded?" Saide asked, "Will they be treated and cared for?"

General Veers fielded that question, "Any injured party who agrees to our terms will be sent to our medical ships in orbit for treatment until they are physically able to carry out the terms."

"We will give you two hours, Master Skywalker." Piett added, "I believe that time sufficient for a decision to be reached?"

"A very generous time frame, Admiral." Anakin gave a curt salute and the three Phoenix members turned and, with a quickened pace, returned to the Academy.

Questions were staved off as Anakin and Harry called for the Jedi to assemble. Commander Saide received permission to brief the Knights at this time and Anakin waited until all of the Jedi were there before beginning the brief of the terms. In the end, everybody understood that no justice would be given if they were to surrender and even with the generous offer for the Knights, they also refused to surrender, even those critically wounded.

The three returned to the neutral field and Piett seemed disappointed that there were not more with them, "Has a decision been reached?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, we have. We wish to tell you that we understand how generous this offer is, but at this time, those of the Jedi Order are unable to accept."

Piett nodded and then looked at Commander Saide, "Commander?"

"I have discussed your terms thoroughly with our troops and we can't agree to turn away from our companions, but we appreciate the offer."

"Very well." Piett said, "I'm saddened we remain on oposing sides of the field, Master Skywalker. I have heard of your exploits during the Clone Wars and was rather saddened at the betrayal of the Jedi. Know that I don't order this battle lightly and it isn't personal for me, I'm following orders."

"I understand." Anakin grimly rendered a respectful salute, "When we meet again, Admiral, I'll extend you every bit of courtesy as you've shown us today."

Piett returned the salute and the Imperials turned at once, though Malec tried to stare down Harry. Harry merely smirked at the man and tapped the man's mental shields sharply and Malec's eyes widened before he followed after the other officers, trying to keep himself from rubbing his head where Harry had struck him.


	13. Last Stand

Disclaimer - You guys are still here reading this? Cool, though you should all still know that I don't own either Starwars or Harry Potter, but you knew that because I've said it for the other twelve chapters too. Enjoy

Chapter Thirteen

**Last Stand**

**+09:30**

"We need to mobilize our forces and get back to Korriban!" Admiral Rese announced as his hologram flickered in front of the Alliance Council. Different from the Jedi Council, the Alliance Council represented the government body that was going to replace the Empire once it was defeated. Seven members had been appointed, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis, three former senators of the Republic. Admiral Ackbar, represented the Alliance military, Padme Skywalker of the Phoenix Order, Commander Lian of the Phoenix Knights and the newest member of the council, Commander Borsk Fey'la, a Bothan of the Alliance Intelligence Division.

Rese caught a look exchanged between the Senators before Mothma answered, "We wanred Master Potter that he should postpone the mission until more ships were available, Admiral. I understand that we've already lost one ship and from your last report from the surface, more than twenty-five percent of the Knights are dead with over fifty percent wounded. Most you were able to evacuate, and that's not counting the number of Jedi you've reported killed."

Ackbar interrupted, "Could you identify the ships that arrived?"

Rese did not hesitate, though he knew the answer would not help him, "We were able to identify the ship as the **Executor."**

Borsk frowned, "Are you sure your data was accurate, Admiral? We last reported that ship was on the other side of the Empire near the shipyards. As well as the rest of its fleet in the outrim hunting for the Phoenix Safehaven."

"Unless the Empire has two Super Star Destroyers, Commander, I'm positive. Besides we were able to dispatch several probes that are still monitoring the system and we've reconfirmed its identity."

"You lost one Destroyer in the engagement?"

"Correct." Rese refused to dwell on his comrades already lost, "They did outnumber us three to one. Under normal ROE we would've broken contact."

"Yet you remained to fight?" Borsk hissed.

"I said normal rules of engagement, Commander." Rese glared at the Bothan, "We were expecting those odds for the battle and we would have won without losign another ship if they didn't have those reinforcements."

"Which makes me question established protocol for our forces, if you say we can win with such odds." Borsk mused aloud.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand, Commander?" Padme remarked, a icy tone audible behind her cold stare directed at the Bothan, "We need to begin to mobilize a force to rescue our people on Korriban."

"I don't believe we can condone such an action that would obviously lead to the deaths of so many. Even the loss of one Star Destroyer," Borsk countered, "would be more casualties than if we lost everybody who was currently stranded."

Padme closed her eyes and focused on a calming technique that Anakin had taught her, knowing that statistically, he was right. It was that point she would have to convince the others to risk, "Do you agree, Commander, that the men and women on the ground are the majority of our military command structure?" she received a hesitant nod and she continued before she could say anything, "That fact alone should be enough to risk an operation to recover them. They are part of our command and are the backbone of the Alliance."

"Are you implying the Alliance could not survive without the Jedi, Madam Skywalker?" Mothma asked.

Padme turned to look at the other woman, "The Alliance could survive, yes. But aren't we trying to use this as a boost for our morale? A defeat so soon after losing Hoth would devastate our cause. The men and women on Korriban are the same ones who brought down the Death Star and if they're so easily dismissed by the Alliance, then you're sending a message to the Phoenix Order that we're nothing."

"As I represent the majority of those invovled in the current operation," Commander Lian interjected, "and the ones who will represent the majority in a rescue mission, the Phoenix Knights agree with Madam Skywalker that a rescue is needed and we are willing to sacrifice ourselves to save those at Korriban."

"We're merely weighing the risks of the endeavor," Garm interjected carefully, "You do realize that any rescue will probably result in more loss of ships and life than what we've already sent there?"

Padme agreed, "But we can't just sacrifice them without at least trying. I call for a vote! Time is short."

"And I second it." Lian said.

Mon Mothma looked around the room, "All in favor of sending a second strike team to Korriban in order to save the stranded?"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Nay."

"Aye!"

Mothma looked at Admiral Rese, "The majority has voted in favor to extract the Korriban Task Force. I now defer details to Admiral Ackbar, Commander Lian, Commander Borsk and Madam Skywalker to make preperations for the mission. In accordance with the revised Alliance Charter concerning all Military Actions."

Admiral Rese nodded, "We'll be at Sullust in an hour. Return trip is estimated at six hours. We do have room for more troops..."

Ackbar cut him off, "We're going for an extraction, Rese. I believe that we should load our Assault Shuttles to our available Destroyers, deploy them for extraction. They're equipped with hyperdrive and will be able to escape. That will cut down on our time required to engage the **Executor**."

"Are the shuttles modified with a cloaking charm?" Padme asked and Ackbar confirmed it, "I agree with deploying the Assault Shuttles."

"How many ships are we going to commit?"

Lian spoke up, "All of our Star Destroyers that have been upgraded with the mods will go including the seven altered Assault Frigates we've finished."

Borsk frowned, the Assualt Frigates had been modified to carry the cloaking charm, set up by Harry and Anakin. He was unwilling to risk so many of these assets that he and his network had been trying to get a hold of, assets the Jedi were refusing to share completely, "Surely we don't need to send all of them. Fourteen Star Destroyers should be enough to make an impact against the **Executor** and her fleet, long enough for our men to escape Korriban."

Ackbar was loathed to agree with the Bothan but nodded, "We should minimize the numbers going. Six Star Destroyers and three Assault Frigates. I'll personally accompany the task force. Admiral Rese and his four ships will be given time to recover."

"I'll be going with you, Admiral." Padme announced, holding up a hand to forestall any arguement, "My entire family is on Korriban. I'd be remiss not to get them out of there."

x x x

**+13:30**

Harry slid around a half dozen blaster bolts, weaving his lightsaber between the Stormtroopers, killing each man his weapon touched. Hundreds of Stormtroopers had already been sent against the Jedi, and Harry was starting to realize that because the Imperials were all on the ground, there would be no rest for the Jedi and a feeling of hopelessness was beginning to spread among the ranks, despite prior sucesses.

Their lack of hesitation had reminded Harry of the blitz against the Jedi temple. This time however, the Knights and Jedi were ready and were more powerful than the first generation of clones. Rockets were banished, vanished, transfigured or easily shielded against, showing the futility of air assaults against them. Bombers were knocked out of the air as Anakin, Harry, Luke and Sirius, the more powerful of the Jedi, focused on them with various explosive and cutting curses.

Their second asault came in the form of assault vehicles and tanks. Once again though, Harry led the count-attack that saw the vehicles transfigured, pebbles turned into crushing boulders with a simple engorgio, walkers were impaled with crags of rock that erupted out of the ground and as a final show of power, Harry unleashed Fiendyfire. It had crushed the Imperial ranks, but Harry was forced to cancel it as his magic reserves dropped low. He retreated inside the temple for a half hour, meditating to recharge his core. Still, the Empire's numbers were still stacked heavily against the Jedi.

Unsheathing his wand, Harry aimed at the space port and launched a high-powered reductor while deflecting a laser that was going for his head. Around him, Alpha company continued to pour fire into the advancing Stormtroopers until the hex connected with one of the walls that still stood and it detonated. The shockwave alone nearly knocked Harry off his feet and that was after he raised a shield.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius shouted from the ground as he looked over at his dad.

Harry grinned, "A nice gift wrapped reductor. Probably seventy percent power behind that one too. Though," he added, "you should see your mothers."

"Bloody hell." Sirius dropped back with his father behind the academy door as the few surviving Stormtroopers of the current assault elected to withdraw, dozens falling beneath a steady fire from the fortified Phoenix Order.

Harry called for a cease fire and saw Commander Saide walking up, "General Potter!"

"Did you hear from Master Tano?"

She shook her head, "We managed to briefly raise somebody in the caves, so we know somebody in there's alive. But there was too much interference. We've analyzed the ambient background and have determined that there was blaster fire in the background. We speculate that they're currently still engaged with an Imperial contingent there. Permission to take a team and assess the situation?"

"Negative..." Harry paused and then glanced at the ceiling, "Get everybody out of here! Sirius, Lily, with me! Commander, I think there's something coming."

Saide disapparated to give warning while Sirius and Lily fell in step behind their father, "What's wrong?"

"A warning in the Force. Something bad but elusive." Harry tried to focus on the approaching danger but could not pinpoint the trouble.

"Harry!" they turned and saw Anakin running towards him, "Do you feel that?"

Harry nodded, "You feel that warning too?"

Anakin nodded, "You think they're planning to bombard the planet?"

"I highly doubt the Emperor's going to give permission for that." Harry signaled more of the Order in the common room to follow him, "Katarn!"

"Master Potter?"

Harry waved off the formality, "Where'd the Sith from the tombs retreat to?"

"Some retreated into the tombs, but some moved into the caves that Master Tano went into. They still had a lot of men with them, or we'd have pursued."

"Dropships!" the warning came from Anakin and the group of Jedi looked up to see several of the transports that had unloaded the cloaked Droptroopers passign overhead.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "There's something else coming. Stay alert!"

Friendly fire started firing from the emplaced turrets, the shields of one of the transports flaring for a second, a cloaked trooper getting hit by another. Harry prepared to cast a spell but they caught sight of a dark object falling from the skies and striking towards the front of the academy. The tremor of the impact shook the ground and they were only able to watch as an arch that covered the path to the tombs crumbled and fell across it.

"Path's blocked! We're trapped!" one of the Knights with them shouted.

Sirius grabbed the Knight, "Get comms with the front! We need a status report and find out what the hell that was!"

There was a pause as their radios crackled with a general broadcast that carried the voice of Commander Saide, "Enemy troops have breached our line. Heavy shock...to pieces..."

The transmission cut and Harry spotted another dropship fly overhead, "Begin conjuring cover! We have our backs agaisnt a wall and they still have to get through the Academy!"

There were barely a dozen Jedi with him while more and more Knights retreated from the cavern building that had once housed and taught the Sith race. Another tremor shook the ground, but the Order were able to keep to their tasks and Harry could only imagine what weapon the Imperials were using this time.

Knowing that transfiguration was easier than conjuring, Harry began to alter the stones that littered the area to begin forming barricades that would serve to protect them all, clearing out a area for the incoming wounded that were beginning to stumble out of the Academy. Knights began to apparate into the courtyard, while dozens staggered through the only entry sporting gashes and severe blaster burns. Medics were summoned to help as two Jedi apparated in, Harry recognizing the wounded Correlian as Corran Horn.

Lily moved to help him while Sirius walked over to his father, "We really need to clear this rubble."

"This is actually a solid position, Sirius. They can't hit us from behind." Harry glanced at the pile of rocks that now blocked their flank.

"Tano reported that they might have found an exit on the other side of the caves before we lost contact with them and if we can find an exit in there..."

Harry disagreed, "Once they take back the Academy and realize we aren't there, they'll bombard the caves. If we leave our position then we'll be more exposed than remaining within blast radiaus of the building."

"Give me a squad of Knights. Luke and I can look for an alternate escape. We can cast a fidelus over it and some wards then come back to bring the rest of us."

Thinking through the plan, he realized that not only was his son as stubborn as he was, but he was also as brilliant as Ginny, "All right, but you're taking Lily and Leia. I believe you'll need the extra help."

Sirius was about to protest but stopped, "May the Force be with you, dad. And good luck."

"Haven't I told you, son? I make my own luck."

"You are your own luck, Harry." Anakin quipped as he walked into the conversation.

Harry briefed Anakin on the plan who immediately agreed, "I'll get Leia."

Lily arrived next to Sirius and hugged her father, "I love you, dad. Don't make us regret leaving you here."

"I'll see you again before we got off this rock, Lils."

"We should have blasted it from orbit like I suggested." Sirius muttered and grabbing Lily he announced, "Let's go!"

They apparated away with a soft crack, Luke, Leia and a squad of nine Knights vanishing in their wake. Harry was unable to dwell as the Academy exit exploded and two black, four meter figures strode out, like tanks with legs, Harry noticed in time that they were both fitted with weapons, "Take cover!"

Harry raised a shield as the one on the right raised its weapon and fired what Harry recognized as a mini-concussion missile. It sped right at him, but somebody else knocked it away with a banishing charm. It tumbled wildly through the air for a second before it slammed into the canyon wall and detonated. Rock sprayed across the Order while Harry calmly raised an anti-matter shield above his other one. Dozens of the rocks crashed against his shield, but as each struck, they were vaporized into a fine powder that dissipated in a soft wind.

Anakin, joined by other Jedi, launched their own attack with hexes and curses which knocked the armored troopers back into the damaged door. Unphased from the assault, the one on the left raised its arm and opened fire with a plasma

A Knight shouted from the front and instinctively, Harry snapped a shield in place as the one on the right fired what Harry believed to be a mini-concussion missile. It flew towards him, but somebody else hit it with a banishing charm. It sailed into the wall nearby, the explosion rocking Harry to the core and he was barely able to raise a anti-matter shield over her first one. Hundreds of rocks tumbled from the wall and Harry pumped more power into the shield as the crumbling rocks were turned to a fine powder.

Anakin and the other remaining Jedi started their own attack, hexes and curses knocking the armored droids back from the entrance as the other one raised a weapon and fired a plasma weapon at the Alliance members. Rocks were cut in half and the cover several Knights were behind exploded, exposing them to be cut down by the two offensive Imperials. Harry could not sense them in the force and conjured a flaming whip, snapping it around a head and yanked hard to decapitate it. Instead, it resisted and slowly wrapped an arm around the whip before pulling Harry off his feet.

Plasma chased Harry, but he amplified his fall in the force and leapt over the barrage, engaging his lightsaber. Landing behind it, he saw a conjured chain wrap around his target, driving it to the ground while a six foot spike impaled the other one. Harry strode up to the one struggling in the chains and lopped off its head to reveal a droids head.

"I don't think that's the last of them." Anakin remarked, rejoining Harry and nudging one with his foot.

"Were those your chains?" Harry nodded to the destroyed droid.

"Katarn got it before I could." Anakin shrugged, "I did get the other with that spike though."

"Nice job, Katarn." Harry nodded to the other Jedi.

Katarn frowned, "This isn't the first time I've fought these things. I was chasing a lead down while you guys were dealing with the Death Star. Their factory jumped out of the system before I could board it to destroy it. They're called DarkTroopers."

Harry was about to answer when two Jedi came sprinting out of the Academy, four Knights behind them trying to cover them, firing their blasters and shooting hexes into the darkness. Red lasers began to answer as a team of Knights apparated to the front to assist, "Pull back, we've got you covered."

Both Jedi apparated away from the battle and Harry recognized them from the graduating class Lily had been a part of, "Are you hurt?"

"Kenobi!" one of the girl's gasped for breath as she ignored the question, "He's still in there with Master Ulundi!"

Anakin heard them and before Harry could do anything, he disapparated away, "And I thought I had a 'saving people' thing." he muttered, "Medic! Check these two over!"

The one who had spoken tried to fight off her panic as she realized that the canyon was cut off, "We're trapped? There's too many, sir! We need to get out of here!"

"Lieutenant!" Harry grabbed the young Jedi's attention as a squad of Imperials entered the courtyard, engaging them once again, "Recenter yourself and focus. We're going to get out of here alive!"

She finally nodded and looked at her friend who had nearly passed out from exhaustion, "What can I do, Master?"

"You have you wand?" she nodded, "And your lightsaber?" again, a nod, "Then you can still fight. Come on."

The young woman returned to her feet with confidence as she pushed aside the doubt which had been plaguing her, "Till the end, Master."

x x x

**+13:45**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Padme asked, glaring at the young redheaded woman who was sweating heavily from the exercise in the training room.

Both combatants froze mid-strike as they eyed Skywalker wearily before Padme repeated her question. That was when the middle-aged Jedi deactivated his lightsaber, "That would be my doing, ma'am."

"Then please explain why Mara Jade is aboard this ship, Master Hamner."

Mara interrupted him, deactivating her lightsaber in the process, "I sent the request to the Jedi Council and because there are so few Jedi left who aren't on any mission, I was granted permission should I receive sponsorship of another Jedi. Master Hamner is the one who sponsored me."

"Then what are you doing on my ship?" the venomous tone was not missed by the younger woman.

"It's what I requested, ma'am. This is the ship your son will most likely return to when you pull him out." Mara answered.

Padme looked to say something more, but held her tongue. Taking a second to release a long breath, she turned and left the rec room.

"Ready to continue, Miss Jade?"

Mara nodded and reactivated her lightsaber to being running through the basic katas with the Correllian Jedi.

x x x

**+14:00**

A soft pop announced the arrival of Anakin as he apeared in the alcove Leia had entered the Academy, predicting that there would not be any Imperials in the area. He was correct, but he was unprepared for the five story droppod protruding from the ground directly in front of the entrance, allowing a very small path which a steady stream of Imperials were marching through. Dozens of Phoenix KKnights lay dead, evidence of being killed by the DarkTroopers or from the droppod impact.

There were only five destroyed DarkTroopers, missing arms and head showing evidence of lightsabers being the weapons of destruction. He disappeared with an illusion charm and hurried down the path Leia had taken. Knights and Stormtroopers littered the path, more of the former with traces of lightsaber wounds.

He sheathed his wand in the holster he had recently built into his left hand, having designed a focus into it to replicate the wandless magic Harry was capable of. The only difference was, it was only good for offensive and defensive magics and he had not mastered complex charms or transfigurations without having to pull his wand out. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and followed the echoes which bounced off the walls as he focused on finding Kenobi's location.

He sensed him in the lower level where their CCP had been, but he was not going to risk apparating into a battle as he could sense more than two dozen Phoenix members and at least double that in Imperials. He found three dead Jedi in the next corridor, young graduates that had become Jedi only three years ago. There were plasma wounds and lightsaber burns that marked their bodies and those of the dead Knights further on.

Anakin found the stairs still trapped and he apparated to the base of them before cautiously crossing the main hall. Surprisingly, there were no living Stormtroopers in the hall, though their dead had been carefully placed and lined up while the Alliance dead only been moved to clear a path. Suppressing a rage from seeing so many of his men having been slaughtered and then disrespected, he found the downward corridor and the host of Stormtroopers engaged with a group of the Order that he could feel Kenobi was with.

Crouching, he tried to figure out his best options; while he could wipe out most with the Force and his lightsaber, he was not sure that it was the best option unttil he felt a dark presence near the front. His next tactic wwas to use Fiendyfire, having leared the dark fire curse from Harry.. Unfotunately, his magical core was not as strong as his affinity with the Force and was prone to magical exhaustion if he attempted any type of control of the fire. He was about to use it however, but Anakin felt a death in the Force, Master Luminara Ulundi was dead.

Forcing his rage back, he dropped his illusion and combing the Force and his magic, he unleashed a powerful banishing force wave that conneected with the trail element of the Imperials. Dozens were thrown and tossed through the air away from him and Anakin leapt into the unorganized troops. In a blue that was augmented in the Force, Anakin cut through them without mercy.

He was halfway through the enemy ranks when they adjusted to his assault and started firing back. A DarkTrooper landed in front of him but he did not even pause as he conjured birds and directed them against the Stormtroopers to allow him to deal with the droid without having to split his focus.

It launched a direct attack with its Plasma weapon before jumping off the ground with its jump jets. Anakin was ready and after shielding against the Plasma, he wrapped the Force around the DarkTrooper and pulled it out of the air towards him. He sliced off its arms and with a simple transfiguration, he turned them into spikes that he impaled the droid with.

Anakin spun around in time to deflect a half dozen bolts away before unleashing a burst of Lightning into a group of Stormtroopers. As they crumpled with the onslaught, a snap-hiss drew his attention to see a Sith moving towards him.

He pushed the offensive, not breaking sstrike as he conjured and banished golf ball sized rocks at his opponent between strikes. Anakin was able to alter several of the rocks into daggers, forcing the Sith to either dodge them or deflect them. The Sith was forced to disengage allowing a dozen Stormtroopers to ccome to his rescue.

Taking the opening volley with a shield, Anakin drew his wand and illuminated the corridor with a lumos, temporarily blinding the helmeted Stormtroopers. He disillusioned himself while creating a semi-transparent illusion of himself that he made retreat from the battle. Anakin went after the Sith again, hoping that his illusion would last long eough to finish off the Sith.

His dopleganger drew the Sith after it and Anakin gripped the deceived Sith in the Force and pulled him back onto his own lightsaber. Surprise translated through the man's eyes and Anakin disarmed him before decapitating the man with the red lightsaber.

The Stormtroopers had adjusted their helmets again, recognizing where Anakin really was and the illusion was cancelled. They turned to fire on him, but a volley from a squad of Knights caught them unawares, ending the battle in less than two minutes.

"Anakin? What the hell are you doing here?"

At the sound of Kenobi's voice, Anakin turned around with a grin, before he noticed the two lightsaber injuries on Kenobi's arms, "You all right?"

"Just peachy." Obi-wan's sarcasm was obvious, "What happened to everybody else?"

"We managed to retreat to the courtyard. Two of your Jedi managed to get to us and let us know you were cut off."

"And you decided to charge in after me?" Obi-wan internally grinned as he tried to dress down his old padawan and friend.

"Not like this is the first time I've had to pull you out, Master." Anakin felt his mentor's amusement and realized Kenobi was trying to have him on before he changed the mood, "I felt Luminara's death, I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time."

"It was that Sith and two of those DarkTroopers. I had just killed one when the other launched one of those torpedoes at me. I barely deflected it but the blast exposed her to another attack. Before i could get up, that Sith caught me with his blade. If you hadn't attacked when you did, he would have finished me. Jedi Dersi was able to fight him off too and that's when he left."

Alison Dersi, a graduate from last year beamed from the praise, though her fatigue was very visible, having been the only other Jedi to survive with Kenobi. Anakin glanced at the young brown headed Jedi and nodded, "Grab his stretcher, Dersi. Knights, escort formation, levitate the wounded."

x x x

**+15:45**

Luke looked behind him and paused for his best friend to catch up, "Can you sense anything up ahead?"

Sirius frowned and stretched his senses forward, "Like nothing's there but it's too obvious for there to be nothing."

Leia and Lily signaled the rest of their squad to rest and joined their brothers, "I sense it too. Or better yet, it's like you said, it's what I don't sense."

Lily agreed and looked behind them, trying to see past the darkness of not just the cave, but the Force as well, "There's something behind us too."

"Why haven't they attacked?" Luke asked aloud and shifted his weight towards their flank, just in case.

Leia did the same, all four having agreed that siblings would fight the best together, "You'd think we'd have found that Sith who had been using the battle meditation against us."

"I sensed them begin to use it again until we hit that last picket line." Lily nodded, "I'm pretty sure that Tarentack we ran into was hunting us as well."

"That wasn't a Tarentack, Lil." Sirius protested and frowned as his sister crossed her arms at him, barely visible in the darkness, "They've been extinct for thousands of years."

"Then name another beast that big which is Force resistant?"

Before Sirius could answer, Leia shut them up, "You've been arguing that for the past hour, will you give it a rest already?"

Sirius quelled beneath his ex-girlfriend's glare while Lily smirked at him. Luke glanced over at the squad of Knights, "Stay alert, we're being followed, Sergeant."

The squad Sergeant nodded and set three of the remaining six Knights to pull rear security, Luke helping with a quick transfiguration of a wall to give them individual cover, "Do we try to engage them?" he asked, "Or do we press on and let them spring their trap?"

"We're facing at least two Sith and possibly some Stormtroopers." Sirius mused aloud, "We've been fighting for the last sixteen hours, with very little rest. Lily, you're with me. Luke, you and Leia take everybody on while we wait for our hunters."

There was a glance exchanged between the twins before Luke nodded, "Not too many options. Keep Sergeant Jackson and one of the others for back up."

Knight Johnson slipped his helmet back on and holstered his blaster, "Smit, you're with me. Dylan, take the others and go with the Skywalkers."

Knight Smit nodded tiredly, grateful for the rest they had gotten, before putting his helmet on again, "Wand or blaster?"

As they moved out, Sirius scratched his short goatee, "You're stronger on your blaster right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Use that. Johnson?"

"I've got excelled charms training with advanced defense training."

"Use your wand then. Be ready with a strong shield for you and Smit. Lily and I will use our sabers and wands."

"Yes, sir."

Both Smit and Johnson settled behind one of the rock walls, while Lily and Sirius took the flanking walls. Luke and the others had already vanished, having been swallowed up by the black. It was ten minutes later when six figures came into view along the path they had come up. Four were dressed in black Sith robes and Sirius could feel that they were sloppily shielding their signatures, while the other two were geared in dark blue Imperial guard armor, their blasters drawn and ready.

They were marching in a wedge formation that was to provide protection against ranged attacks, and Sirius had not expected so many. He was about to signal a hold, when Lily launched an attack.

Her orange lightsaber swung into the flanking Sith's lightsaber, barely stopping a fatal blow. Before Lily could continue her offensive, the guard next to her triggered a single round at her. She instinctively deflected it into the guard but his armor absorbed the energy. A red blade went for her side, but Lily brought her blade back to block it, stepping back and getting pushed on the defensive.

What kept Sirius in place was a subtle warning in the Force from Lily to wait, and so he remained hidden while the other Sith shifted their interest to the young Jedi who had attacked them. She had attacked the youngest, barely eighteen himself, and the two continued to battle around the cave. Both two Knights remained hidden behind their cover, taking their cue from Sirius.

Lily leapt away into the darkness from an attack, summoning a small rock and then banishing it towards the Sith. He was ready for it, however, she hit the rock with an enlargement charm that expanded expodentially, surprising the Sith and catching him in the chest. The impact knocked him against the wall, the rock continuing to grow until it crushed the life from him.

The other Sith ignited their lightsabers, when mess of conjured Devil's snared slowly grew from the ground, snaking around all five Imperials. They were not aware of it as a stunner impacted one of the Sith in the chest and he slumped unconcious. Smit opened fire with his blaster and one of the guards was killed, when the vines struck. The others hacked away at the vines and tried to attack despite the rain of hexes and blasters rounds headed their way.

A second blaster round snuck through and the other guard went down. Sirius leapt from behind his wall and engaged the senior Sith while Lily went after a female Twi'lek, the latter throwing a burst of lightning that almost got through Potter's defense.

Sirius knocked the Sith's lightsaber away enough to hit him with a Force wave. The Sith sailed towards the cave wall, righting himself in time to leap back into the fight once he landed. Unfortunately, a spike of stone erupted from the wall and the Sith was impaled in his leg. Potter was on him a second later, conjured chains wrapping around both arms to prevent the Sith from stopping his decapitation.

Lily was backing her opponent into a literal corner as Sergeant Johnson transfigured obstacles into the Sith's retreat. With a revese behind a strike, Lily impaled the woman in the chest and let her fall to the ground, dead. Thanking Johnson for the assist, she noticed that he was wrapping the stunned Sith up in conjured chains, before they discovered she was dead from the Devil's snare. Smit secured their weapons and warded them from being summoned, a standard charm taught to all of the Knights.

"Damn, I was hoping to interrogate one to find out about their battle meditator." Lily noticed the female was a Togruta, and would have been able to pass for Ahsoka's twin, except for the age, "Let's catch up with Luke and Leia."

x x x

+16:00

Luke rolled under the attacking red saber, swiping for the Sith's legs as his opponent leapt over and threw a burst of lightning at Leia, catching the her by surprise. Leia yelled as the Force knocked her out of the main duel. Two more Sith engaged their weapons and assaulted the Knights.

A carpet of six inch spikes sprung to life under the Sith, and only one managed to leap away, the other crying out in pain as his legs were crippled. A Knight sent three hexes into the distracted man and a loud snap of bones break echoed through the caves before the final hex drilled a bolt of plasma through his head.

Fueled by a righteous anger, Luke assaulted his opponent without mercy, his magic flaring to life in a aura of gold while the two remaining Sith were beaten back under his onslaught. His mind brought up a snippet from a holocron that the Force was capable of stopping anything and as he knocked the blade of one away, he wrapped his first in the Force and caught the red blade of the other Sith with his fist. In a blur, he impaled the surprised Sith and threw the dead man away from him.

The other Sith tried to hit Sirius with more lightning, but Leia had recovered and with her lightsaber, absorbed energy. With her wand, she conjured oil beneath the unsuspecting Gotal before casting incendio into the ground. The Sith was too focused on trying to break her defenses with his lightning to realize his fate until the oil ignited.

His screams echoed through the cavern, drowning out the firefight the Knights were engaged in. Only three were left and they were pinned down by Stormtroopers. Luke drew his wand and attacked their flank with a flurry of deadly hexes that only Harry taught. Even then, Harry had only shared them with his children and the Skywalker twins.

The final one went down but a new lihtsaber engaged. All five Phoenix soldiers turned to see a Miraluka step forward, a humanoid that was only capable of seeing through the Force, a sightless female trained by the Sith. They immediately knew that she was their target and Luke raised his green lightsaber, "What's a Miraluka siding with the Empire for?"

She appeared older than the majority of the Sith they had already killed and Luke began to wonder if she had been a part of the Order during the clone wars, "I was rejected by the Jedi years before their fall and Lord Sidious found me seven years ago, accepting me into his Order as a leader. My hate for you Jedi will allow your death by my hand. As it did with this one." she held out a hand and levitated a severely injured and weakened Ahsoka Tano into the dim light, "She was very amusing to fight, but as you see, the darkness will always triumph." At triumph, she twisted her hand and Ahsoka's neck snapped.

Both Jedi ignored the tremor in the Force and Leia drew into a two-handed stance next to her brother, "Together, Luke." He nodded, both keeping their wands hidden for them moment.

They moved together, both blades in sequence and coordinated against the Miraluka. She dodged Luke's and brought her blade to block Leia, throwing a push into Luke that knocked him back a meter. Leia pressed, bringing her weapon at her opponent with a flurry of strikes, meant to occupy her until Luke could get back.

He rejoined the battle, swiping in tandem with his sister as the Miraluka was driven back. Mid-strike, he spun around and sliced the two rocks that had been thrown at him effortlessly in half, spinning around and using his momentum and the Force to fling the pieces at the Sith. At the same time, Leia altered them into spears that the Miraluka barely able to duck adn weave around them, delfecting strikes from Leia at the same time. Luke attempted to impale her with a spike from the ground, but she leapt away in time while hitting Leia with a push that gave her time to land.

Luke drew his wand and began throwing hexes at her, low level, mild hexes that would annoy more than injure, in case one was directed back at Leia or himself. Leia closed the distance and Luke unleashed a deluge of water that knocked the Sith off her feet.

She tried to recover but Leia hit the water with a freezing charm that began to sneak up the Sith's legs, dramatically reducing her body heat and tempering her reaction time. In a last ditch effort, she launched a life drainer through the Force that Leia barely caught with her lightsaber. With an effort, Leia redirecting it into the Imperial. Writhing on the ground with a scream, she eventually stilled and Leia released the freezing charm, vanishing the water with a second spell to avoid electrocution in case the Miraluka was faking and unleashed some lightning.

She was barely alive and Luke summoned the red lightsaber to his hand while Leia stooped over the body. Glancing over at Ahsoka, Leia glowered at the still form and reached down and snapped the Miraluka's neck, finishing the job, "Come on, Sirius and Lily are almost here. Let's hope we can find an exit."


	14. Escape

Chapter Fourteen

**Escape**

**+17:00**

Harry welcomed the break in the fighting as the last of the Stormtroopers were brought down of the latest attack on the Phoenix Order. They had been fighting for the last three and a half hours and he felt that the only thing that was keeping the Imperials going was the fact they had so many men to throw at the Jedi. That and there was a Sith guiding them. Thinking back, he realized that they had underestimated Palpatine again and even with defeating the Sith, the Jedi were still facing destruction. Harry was certainly going to have a word or two with Commander Fey'la concerning his intelligence gathering. According to the Bothan, intelligence had put the majority of the Imperial fleet on the other side of the galaxy and that the most the Imperials would have on hand for reinforcements would be only a few Destroyers and Frigates from the nearby systems.

If that had been the case, their contingency would have been enough and Alliance reinforcements would be able to break through any blockade and rescue any of the stranded Order. Only two things had managed to stave off defeat; bottlenecking the Imperials and the fact they wanted to keep the Academy in tact. Things would not have been going as badly either, if the Empire had not employed their latest counter to the Phoenix Order, DarkTroopers.

Jedi Katarn had briefed Harry on them during a lull of the fight since their retreat into the courtyard and they agreed a droid with that much firepower and nearly curse and lightsaber resistant was the biggest threat since the Death Star. If the Jedi lost their edge on the ground as proof of so many being killed in the first fifteen minutes of the DarkTrooper employment, then the war was taking a turn for the worse. Their numbers had dwindled under two hundred Knights and only fifteen Jedi accounted for, as the four from the caves had not reported in. Of that fifteen, there were only three Jedi Knights from the Old Jedi Order, everybody else having received training under the Phoenix Jedi.

A crack of somebody apparating in attacted his attention as well as the rest of the battle weary camp, "Sirius!" Harry called out and stopped as he recognized his son was alone, "Where's your sister?"

"With Luke and Leia." Sirius answered quickly, glancing at the men and women of the Order still living and noticing that very few did not bear a red badge of war, "We managed to make it through the caves and they're setting up protective wards near the entrance. We were going to set up a Fidelus, but only you and Uncle Anakin know how to do it."

"We're not going to be able to move everybody there, Sirius." Anakin pointed to the littered Knight at the CCP, numbering forty.

"I can set up a portkeys." Sirius nodded to the casualties, "Stick them to the stretchers and have somebody standing by to levitate them safely to the ground."

Harry nodded in approval, "The just might work. We can't be sure when they're going to attack again, so we need to start making them. Anakin, let's go buy us some more time."

"Kenobi!" Anakin shouted to his old Master, "We need a distraction and diversion."

"I always did think you'd be the death of me, Anakin." Kenobi frowned as he listened to Potter and Skywalker lay out the plans, "No time like the present, let's go."

x x x

**+17:30**

"Madam Skywalker, you're needed on the bridge."

Padme looked up from the desk she had been sitting at and glanced at the desk chrono. Since the Council had been alerted that the Jedi needed reinforcements and had actually agreed to send aid, more than six hours had passed and Padme could only pray that her husband and two children were still alive. She was aboard one of the modified Assault Frigates bound for Korriban, having insisted that she accompany the rescue. Their plan had turned quite simple; use their cloak capable Assault Shuttles to establish contact and rescue the survivors on the surface. Once contact was made the frigates would jump to a rendezvous just outside of detectable range of Korriban and wait for the Assault Shuttles to escape the planet. That was if all went to plan, which in Padme's experience, it never did.

Picking up her customized sidearm, she realized that her pacifistic ideas had been discarded years ago when the Jedi had been slaughtered by a simple command and lie by a person she had once called a mentor. Stepping otu of her door, she secured it and was about to continue when her name was called, "Yes?"

"I want to go with you to the surface, ma'am."

Padme glared at the dark red-haired woman opposite her, "I thought we agreed you were strictly observing, Jade. From the Frigate."

"Same could have been said for you." Mara shot back, "You're part of the Council. Having a bodyguard would look better on the report and less reckless or even less personal."

Pausing to consider Mara's words, Padme eventually nodded and continued to the bridge of the Assault Frigate, "You're right. I am on the council, but I'm also one of the few capable and experienced in heavier combat situations. I'm very capable of taking care of myself. Admiral Ackbar was already assigning a team of Knights to escort me so you really..."

Mara cut her off, "I'm going with you, Skywalker. Is it me or are you all stubborn? I know you're still trying to deny it, my fate is tied to Luke. It happened the day he spared me on the Imperial Center and took me 'prisoner'."

"Luke gave you your lightsaber back?" Padme noticed the weapon hanging on the nineteen year old's belt.

"He changed the crystal to violet." Mara put a hand on the hilt, "Luke gave it to your Artoo unit before he left. Instructions were to pass it on later if I was going to need it."

"Did he just give it to you?" Mara nodded, "What about the one you were using before?"

"That was just at training blade."

"How can I trust you?" Padme's resolve was weakening, already knowing what the outcome of this argument was going to be.

"Luke trusts me."

They paused outside the bridge and Padme gave the younger woman another once over, "If you do anything to jeopardize this mission, if you put my family or any of the other Jedi in danger, I WILL kill you myself." Padme stepped closer, staring hard into the green eyes of Mara, "If you're toying with Luke in any way, I'll make your death slow and painful. I'll make you wish the Emperor had you instead."

"I understand." Mara nodded.

A moment later they entered the bridge and found the Captain, "We're about to enter Korriban, ma'am." Admiral Ackbar is preparing to stay in the fight until our shuttles are launched. Once we located the survivors, our ships will jump out. Our fighters will be on station until you make contact with the surface. Get out of here as soon as possible."

"Do we have their frequency?"

"Of course, ma'am." he nodded and handed her a comm, "This will get through to them regardless of any wards they might have set up. Captain Hamner is going to be on your shuttle in addition to two squads of Knights."

"I want Mara Jade to be logged as my person escort, Captain. What about the other Jedi aboard?"

"Captain Hamner is the only Jedi abaord the ship, ma'am. We've a total of twenty Jedi on mission, one for each shuttle." he eyed Mara with distrust, but remained quiet, "I'd recommend you get to your shuttle, ma'am. We're almost there."

"Good luck, may the Force be with you." Padme turned to leave, "Mara, let's go."

They hurried off the bridge and through the network of halls to the main hanger. A squadron of A-wings were in a preformation around the Assault Shuttle while several chalk-red, fully armored Knights were wishing the pilots luck and lightly joking with one another.

Master Kenth Hamner was the first to see her and a smile formed until he spotted Mara behind her, "I was under the impression she was to remain aboard the Frigate."

His cold tone surprised Mara, considering he had been her sponser, and she returned his stared, walking towards the shuttle, "She's going to be my escort, Hamner. You're in command of the squads, but Miss Jade will be with me."

They walked up the ramp and the idle Knights on the deck hurried to their positions aboard the shuttle, recognizing Padme as the signal of their imminent arrival to the system. Padme and Mara strapped into the cockpit and almost immediately, felt the deceleration of the Frigate.

"Romeo Sierra One, this is the **Deception**, wait for all fighters to launch. Activate cloak on take off."

"Understood, **Deception**. What's it look like out there?"

"The **Executor** is adjusting to engage us, along with fifteen of her Star Destroyers, I's and II's. Stay alert, they have a fighter screen arrayed around the planet."

Around them, the squadron launched, "Thanks for the hitch, see you at the rendezvous."

The Knight in the cockpit lifted their shuttle off the deck, engaging the cloak a second before hitting the thrusters to take them into the space battle. From their perspective, the Imperials had already come in range and the two sides were slugging each other with their turbolasers. At the rear of the Imperial formation, the Super Star Destroyer cut through space towards the valley of death. Their Assault Shuttle swung uner the frigate, informing the **Deception** that they were clear.

x x x

**+17:50**

Admiral Piett watched patiently as his fleet pushed against the outnumbered rebel ships. He was seething at the Alliance as they deployed stolen Imperial ships against him, though he could not discount how resourceful the Jedi had become since the Battle of Hoth. He had been at Hoth, watching how effective the modified Alliance ships were against the Empire. He had never seen any of the weapons they had developed and the EMP type weapon they had, was extremely effective.

That was why he replaced the fool Admiral Ozzle. The **Executor** had been kept back from the battle, as Ozzle believed that the other Destroyers were enough to stop the three Old Republic style capital ships. It was a mistake Piett had benefitted from as he watched Ozzle get executed and then received a battlefield promotion. He was not going to make the same mistake, the Super Star Destroyer was going to take as many Alliance ships down as possible.

"Admiral Piett."

"Yes, Lord Melak?"

"They're sending reinforcements to the surface."

"I suspected as much." Piett was not surprised, "They're cloaked, my Lord. Our Destroyers are having trouble tracking them. I have already alerted our fighters." Piett turned to one of his aide, "Designate **Folly** to hunt down those shuttles and scan the atmosphere for emission burns. The Jedi are proving very resourceful and I don't want to lose more of our people. We've lost more than enough to those Jedi on the ground."

Darth Melak nodded his approval of how Piett was handling everything, a more worthy commander than Ozzel since he himself had executed the man at Hoth, "Admiral, you have everything under control here. Ready my Interceptor. I'm headed to the surface to help track down the Jedi."

Piett nodded to another aide and then moved to the comm, "General Veers, this is Piett."

A small hologram sprung to life on the console, "Sir?"

"What's the status?"

"The Jedi seem to have retreated from the Academy courtyard, Admiral. We're working on clearing the rubble that's keeping us from pursuing. We believe they've entered the cave systems down here as we've lost comms with our advance teams that were in pursuit. It's pure speculation however, until we get a stronger presence in there because there's heavy interference."

"Time's running out, General. We're currently engaged with a rescue force that we believe have deployed cloaked shuttles. Stay alert."

"Understood, Admiral. We'll begin aeiral sector scans immediately, anything else?"

"Lord Melak has left in his Interceptor for the surface. I don't know if he's planning to join you or to hunt the Jedi on his own. He never said."

"Yes, sir. General Veers out."

Piett looked out his bridge and smiled as one of the Alliance Destroyers began to explode.

x x x

**+18:10**

"Any ground commander, this is Skywalker, please respond."

Harry looked down at the comm on his belt and then back to Anakin, "That's your wife, mate."

Anakin stared at it in disbelief as he heard Padme repeat the call, "Give me that. Padme? Is that you?"

"Anakin! We're on our way! Can you give us a location?"

"When did we get married?" Anakin asked.

"After Geonosis. Harry and Ginny joined us on Naboo to witness it."

Anakin stared at the sky, "Luke, transmit our coordinates! Padme, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't even pretend you wouldn't have done it too if our situation was reversed, Anakin!" Padme answered indignantly, and was about to continue when Harry interrupted.

"As much as I'm interested in how this argument will play out, they can trace this conversation. Please, feel free to continue it once you've landed."

"We have the coordinates and we'll be there momentarily."

Anakin shut off the connection, "We need to get our wounded out of here first. Get them back to our ships before we lose more. That Super Star Destroyer is probably tearing the fleet apart."

"I have an idea." Harry's eyes lit up and Anakin's eyes widened as Harry outlined the idea.

"We don't have the people for it, Harry."

"You, me, our kids. I know that Kenobi will want in on this. Everybody else can get back to the fleet, or Safehaven."

"All right, though Kenobi is probably still a little tired from our diversion." Anakin chuckled as he looked up and engines of the first shuttle began to kick up dust around them. Still cloaked, the Assault Shuttle touched down and Padme ran off the ship, "Padme!"

Harry watched painfully as the two embraced and he was reminded of how much he was missing his own wife. He made his way over and gave Padme a quick hug, "Doesn't surprise me that you're here. But what is she doing here?"

The question was directed towards Mara Jade as she cautiously decended the ramp behind the Skywalker Artoo unit, "She's with me. My bodyguard."

"Mara!" they all turned to see Luke hurrying towards her, delight and surprise evident on his face. Mara grinned at him, but there was still a reserved timidness and yet a resolve behind it to find her place next to Luke.

A second Assault Shuttle touched down, "Let's get our people out of here!" Harry shouted to the men and women around him. As the fresh clones began to offload to help, the wounded began to board.

Master Hamner strode up to Harry, "Just received an update from Admiral Ackbar. Two ships lost, three enemy destroyed. They're beginning their retreat as planned to our designated rendezvous point."

Harry nodded, "Excellent. I assume this was part of the plan since our shuttles can make the necessary jumps?"

Hamner nodded, "A hit and run was the safest plan and the one with the least losses, Master Potter."

There was a pause and Harry looked at the sky, "Did you feel that? We don't have a lot of time. Anakin, get your assault team aboard your shuttle. I'll take the second one and I'll join you once we're clear."

Only Anakin was not confused and he ushered as many volunteers he could with Luke, Leia and Mara as the Jedi team. Padme tried to figure out what was going on but both her husband and Harry unreadable. She boarded the shuttle and a minute later it launched.

"Lily! Sirius! Get aboard the next shuttle. I need an assault team with us!"

"On it!"

Harry could feel a danger in the Force, but he could sense it was holding back, as if observing them. He continued to stretch out towards space, trying to sense what was going on up there as more shuttles continued to land within the wards. That was when he felt the presence, something so familiar and yet muted, "Ginny." his whisper caught the attention of his son who looked surprised, "What's going on, dad?"

Trying to find the presence again, he realized that she was hidden again. Unsure if he was imagining things or if she really had been in the system, he shook himself from his reverie, "We've got an alternate mission, Sirius."

"We're not rendezvousing with the fleet?" Lily asked as she joined them and the three boarded the shuttle.

"We are. Just not right away." Harry saw Kenobi enter the cockpit and he sighed as he took a seat.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going on some hair brained scheme of yours, Harry?"

"Why would you think that, Kenobi?" Harry chuckled.

"Because I saw the same look on Anakin's face before they left and it's the same look that he gets right before doing something, reckless." Obi-wan felt the ship lift off as Harry tried to deny everything, "Besides, you're still a horrible liar. Now what are we doing, since I'm now involved being on the same ship as you."

"We're going to commandeer one of their ships."

"Why would we...no! We won't get close enough. Even with us cloaked, Potter!"

"Anakin's already in position. They're going to uncloak and draw some attention while we sneak aboard and take the bridge."

"That's what you two were whispering about before they all landed." Harry nodded, "I was right, completely reckless."

x x x

**+18:40**

Piett carefully examined the after action review on the rebel attack. There was no doubt they were either dropping off troops, or picking up the survivors. They would still be unable to confirm the rebel actions as the transports remained cloaked and undetected. There had still be no word on Darth Melak, General Veers reporting that he had neither landed or contacted him since Piett had last contacted him.

He had just finished the last of his report that would be forwarded to the Imperial Center, when his desk comm buzzed, "Yes?"

"An Assault Shuttle just uncloaked to port and attacked us. We're trying to capture or destroy it, but it's proving very elusive."

"Dispatch a squadron of Interceptors, Lieutenant. Be cautious, it could be a diversion since it didn't have to reveal itself."

"Yes, sir."

Piett reached up to shut off the comm but several loud cracks echoed through which was followed by shouts and blaster fire. He hated being right about danger.

x x x

**+18:45**

Harry appeared in the center of the Destroyer's bridge, crouched and ready to spring into action. Behind him, his two children and Kenobi materialized along with three squads of Knights. Both fresh squads went imediately into action, opening fire on the dozen guards of the bridge. The other squad raised shields which encompassed the entire boarding party. Harry drew his wand and began conjuring ropes to bind as many of the crew possible while Sirius and Lily assaulted the Imperials with stunners.

Kenobi, still more comfortable with the Force and his lightsaber, dropped into a defensive stance, ready to step in and defend in case any of their shields were broken. Within minutes, the Super Star Destroyer's bridge was secured and Harry locked the door with the most secure locking spell he could think of while the wounded Imperials and the one wounded Knight was treated, "Secure the prisoners! Anybody see the Admiral?"

His initial scan of the bridge turned up empty when Lily called out, "Found him, dad!"

She was standing off to the side of an open door, a shield raised in front that was absorbing multiple blaster bolts from the office occupant. Lily fired a pair of stunners that just missed, several more shots hitting her shield in response. Harry walked over, raising a second shield that overlapped his daughters just in case, "Piett, we have the bridge. I don't want to kill you, Admiral!"

"How the hell did you get on my ship?"

Harry waited for the next volley of shots to hit the shield before he glanced in, memorized the general layout of the office, and then disapparated. He reappeared next to Piett, "Expelleramus! Levicorpus!" Piett lost his blaster and found himself upside down, suspended by his ankle by some unseen force, "It was something like that, Admiral. Now, will you come peacefully, or do I have to stun you?"

With a sigh, Piett tried to raise his hands, but found himself still upside down, "Will you release me?

"Finite." Harry waved his hand, "What about your ship?"

"Doubt it."

"Figured." Harry muttered and then led his prisoner onto the bridge, "Sirius! Find the nearest hanger for Skywalker to set down in."

"They're already on approach, dad."

"Somebody figure out how to disable all weapons and begin to secure all personnel to their quarters." Harry looked up as he felt a disturbance before the door he had locked exploded inward, killing two Knights and knocking down the other two guarding the door.

Harry was across the room before the smoke had begun to rise, his lightsaber a blur. It was intercepted by a red lightsaber, but he pressed his attack, pushing the Sith away from the bridge and back down the narrow hallway that he had come up. A thrown console just missed him and Harry transfigured it into a lion mid-air.

If the Sith was surprised, he did not show it as the red lightsaber bisected the animal, despite the splayed claws catching the Imperial in his shoulder. Harry cracked a firewhip in the man's direction, but the Sith dispelled it with the Force, surprising Harry a little at how adept his opponent was, though it was not enough to stop him from following up with a flurry of strikes that was relentless against his injured side.

Two more upperstrikes and a feint, Harry unleashed a Force shockwave, a push mixed with lightning that tossed the Sith down the hall. Harry threw a disarming hex that connected, bringing the red weapon towards him. He swiped to cut the weapon in half, but the Sith caught the lightsaber in the Force and recalled it, igniting it again.

Harry unleashed a chain of curses that pushed Melak back on the defensive again, a bone crusher hitting him in the same wounded shoulder. Darth Melak was able to fight off the pain and barely caught Harry with a force push as his counter-attack. Righting himself midair, Harry enhanced his speed through the Force and rushed Melak.

The Sith tried to drain Harry of his life, but he had barely begun training in the tecnique, costing him time as Harry batted away the counter, spun under the red lightsaber and carried his momentum to the other side of Melak, the green lightsaber connecting with flesh and a second later, Darth Melak's body slid apart, a permanent look of surprise etched on the man's face with a small pool of blood pooling on the deck.

Harry shut down his weapon and saw his kids running towards him, "You kids good?"

"Us?" Lily laughed, "What about you? You're the one who fought him."

"He was pretty good compared with what we saw on the surface." Harry nudged the dead body. Echoes of feet put them on alert again until they saw Anakin, his family and a platoon of Phoenix Knights hurrying towards them, "Just missed the fun, Skywalker."

"We were right behind him." Anakin tried to pout at having lost, "We tried to get him, but Stormtroopers were everywhere."

"Casualties?"

"Two. Already being taken care of back at the shuttle."

"Status?"

They walked towards the bridge, "Piett is secured and we'll be ready to jump in two minutes."

"There are still a lot of Imperials on board." Padme mentioned, "Did you think of that?"

"We've locked down all weapons and all personnell are accounted for within their quarters." Sirius announced, "We might have convinced Piett to give the order and Imperials are pretty prompt in responding."

"How'd you do that?" Harry looked at his son curiously.

"Some magical persuasion."

"You released him?"

"Of course."

Harry frowned, "Well, I'd have rather you tell me before using that one. You know I don't like that one or the other two."

Sirius nodded, "I understand. It was a decision that had to be made before more Stormtroopers showed up. Lily and I agreed the Imperious was necessary."

"What curse is that?" Leia asked, "I've never heard of it."

"And I'll never teach it to you." Harry stared at her, "You'd best forget everything about it."

Anakin was quiet during the discussion, only half concentrating on the discussion. Instead, he was listening for the signal to jump from Korriban. It had been a vicious nineteen hours, and more than seventy Jedi were dead with two thousand Knights killed. They estimated thirty thousand Stormtroopers were sent against them along with nearly two hundred force sensitives killed that had been corrupted by the teachings of the Sith.

He spared a glance at his wife and then one at Harry. Even though his friend was not showing it, he could tell Harry was emotionally hurting from the fight and if he was guessing correctly, Harry would try to blame himself for the deaths of Offee, Tano, Luminara and Ti. Not for the first time, Anakin wished they knew where Ginny was, because she would be the only who could honestly pull Harry out of his moping.


	15. Aftermath

Chapter Fifteen

**Aftermath**

Palpatine watched with a careful eye as his apprentice entered his personal quarters, his personal pet project at Banis' side. A small smile curled to life as he thought of how sweet his revenge was becoming. It was so much more satifying right now that he had turned a Potter into something both hated and had fought again for as long as he could glean.

She had been strong when Darth Banis had brought her to him, resisting everything he could think of, even with the inhibitor active. Ginny Potter was prepared to sacrifice herself rather than succumb to the darkside or even divulge information on their study of the Force. Palpatine knew he was one of the strongest Force users of the galaxy, but her mind's natural defenses were unshakeable. It had only been through the studying of an anceint Sith holocron that he learned of something the Jedi had done to a fallen Jedi, erasing the mind of the person and then reprogramming him to aide in the war against the man's old apprentice and at the time, current ruler of the Sith.

Manipulating the dark energies and even harnessing the power within Potter, he wiped her mind and reprogrammed it. He had planted that she had been captured by the Jedi, kidnapped against her will because of her power and how they were trying to control her. Palpatine had vowed to help her get revenge as well as work on getting the chip out that the Jedi had installed when it was evident she was more powerful than all of them.

She believed everything he told her, Banis aiding in the deception by training her in several darkside techniques of lightsaber combat and the Force. He manipulated the chip embedded inside her mind to only release her darker based emotions, claiming that because of the manipulations of the Jedi, he was only able to accomplish so much at a time. He could hardly contain his thoughts as he imagined the end result with her eventual death as well as the death of her husband, "Rise my apprentice. I understand you're just returning from Korriban?"

Banis resolved himself to begin the report, knowing that his Master would not be pleased at the end reslut, "As you forsaw, Master, the Jedi landed on the planet and assaulted the Academy. Estimates put their numbers in the thousands and our brothers and sisters there were eventually overrun and the Academy fell into their hands." he paused, "Admiral Piett and the **Executor** arrived and they were able to drive off the rebel fleet, stranding the Jedi and our forces were quick to land and begin the assault to recover our planet. By the time we retook the Academy, there were less than three hundred of them left, and I'm pleased to report that our DarkTroopers had a high success rate against them."

"There's more, I sense you're stalling, my apprentice."

Nodding, he continued, "The rebels struck back, and we suspect that they dispatched cloaked shuttles that evacuated however many survivors there were off the world. Unfortunately, a boarding party managed to get on the **Executor**, Master. We received the distress signal from somebody on the axuillary bridge seconds before she jumped out of the system. We attempted to find her, but we can only speculate that the ship is in their hands now."

"Did Potter and Skywalker escape again?" Palpatine leaned back, talking more to him though his apprentice knew an answer was expected.

"We believe they were the ones responsible for taking the ship."

"I foresaw our brethren falling on Korriban as you said, which is why I ordered you to observe with Darth Psion. I was hoping that this trap would be enough to wipe out the leaders of our enemy. Tell me how you were unable to finish off these...these Jedi? You had an entire sector fleet with thousands of Stormtroopers at your disposal and yet they escaped!" Palpatine had not expected to lose his flagship and turned to the red head next to his apprentice, "Tell me your observations Lady Psion?"

"They are more dangerous than we suspected, Master. They're believers to their cause and this will be turned into a victory for them as we weren't able to kill their leaders. Until we deployed our DarkTroopers directly on top of them, our attacks were futile. We noticed they are capable of defending against even our bombers and Walkers. The only victory we would have had, was if you'd allowed an orbital bombardment. Even then, Potter wields an incredible power."

Palpatine listened to her report, seething as he noted affection in her voice as she spoke of her husband. He refused to authorize the bombardment as the planet was sacred to the Sith, "Continue."

"We've been able to determine that they're using their clones to man their stolen ships, though a Mon Calamari was leading their rescue mission."

"Darth Banis, take a fleet to Mon Calamari. Select a city and raze it. Inform them why you're doing it. Darth Psion, take a ship to Tatooine, to the Hutts. Present them with a gift, Captain Solo. I want him alive for now but you are to remain there until the Jedi arrive to rescue him. You won't have to wait long, my dear, as I'll be leaking information that he's being taken there. Do not kill Solo until they try to rescue him. When the Jedi arrive, you are to kill all of them except for one. I'll leave that to your discretion as well as overseeing the accidental death of Jabba." Palpatine cackled gleefully and observed both of his weapons, "Yes, make it appear that the Jedi were responsible for killing the Hutt. Dismissed."

x x x

From behind a green Mandalorian helmet, a pair of eyes watched with interest as the Imperial envoy of the Empire entered Jabba's throne room with a hooded prisoner. Unsettled from the visitor, Boba Fett put a hand on his blaster, a gift from his father when he had come of age.

"Greetings, Jabba. I bring word from the Empire." the female voice surprised Boba as the rumors he had heard was that Palpatine's apprentice was male, perhaps this was some other underling, though if she was, she might not leave with her life.

"Welcome, envoy of the Empire. What may I do for you?" Jabba's surprisingly polite greeting was translated, and Boba looked at his current crime boss with an appraising eye, perhaps the envoy was more important than he originally thought and Jabba knew who she was.

"We have recently come into possession of a person that you have been looking for, somebody who has been hiding in the rebellion against the Empire. We have finished with our interrogations and in the interest in furthering our relations with a person placed as you are, we would like to present him as a gift to you." there was a grin showing on the woman's face, though the rest of her was still shrouded by her hood. Jabba's attention was drawn to the hooded figure and with anticipation, waited for her to continue, "May I present Captain Han Solo, former officer in the Rebel Alliance and a gift from our Emperor for you in recognition of your control over this sector."

The hood was ripped off and Fett wondered how much of the man was left after having been held by the Empire for nearly a year. He knew that the Alliance would want to know that he was here and that a new player was on the field, somebody that Boba could tell reeked of power. He was still in contact with his father, Jango, and though he, personally, remained distant of the Alliance, he was no friend of the Empire. Neither was Jabba but apparently things were about to change. As he was about to think of how he should go about contacting Jango, the envoy was asked to lower her hood.

"I'm Lady Psion, Sith Avenger of the Empire."

Boba froze, he knew that Psion was not who she claimed to be. That red hair had been missing from the Jedi for as long as Solo, having disappeared without a trace, Ginny Potter had been found and he needed to alert the Jedi that she was here. With a whispered curse, Boba Fett also realized that he was going to need to find a new employer. Once Harry Potter found out she was here, everything Jabba owned on Tatooine would be in danger and he had no intention of sticking around for that whirlwind.

Han was escorted from the throne room and the entertainment was brought in. Boba thought that he might be able to speak with Ginny, find out if she was really a Sith, or if she was playing merely playing the Emperor. No, it was better to get the word to the Jedi. He could go through his contact on Bespin, the administrator of Cloud City was known for sympathising with them.

x x x

"What's so important that we actually need to be here?" Leia asked her brother as the **Falcon** touched down on the Bespin landing platform.

"General Fett indicated Boba's been in contact concerning something with the Hutts."

"They've been content to stay out of this war, why would they start something now?" Leia saw the facility door open and a suave looking, dark skinned man man walking towards them, escorted by a half dozen city guards.

A gruffy growl from Chewbacca caused the twins to look at the Wookie, "You know him?"

"I'm Lando Calrissian. The Administrator of this facility. And you are?"

"Luke Skywalker, Jedi of the Phoenix."

Lando nodded and paused, "Hello, who do we have here? A pleasure to meet you, my Lady."

"I'm sure. Leia Skywalker, Jedi of the Phoenix." Leia frowned, she was certainly not in the mood to be pleasant, "You contacted us for a reason? Is there a place we're able to conduct our business?"

"Of course." Lando was not put off by her terse attitude and motioned for them inside, acknowledging Chewbacca who grunted a quick greeting. There was a casual tone to their talk as they walked through the white halls of the pristine city. Even in her sour mood, Leia could not help but be impressed with how things were apparently run under his guidance. They entered a conference room and once the guards were dismissed, Boba Fett entered the room, in his green and red armor.

"Boba Fett. This is a surprise." Leia glanced over at the administrator.

"Skywalker." Fett nodded in greeting and then slipped off his helmet, "Time's short and I'm glad you were able to get here so quickly."

"We heard you were on Tatooine with the Hutts. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes it is." Boba said, "An envoy calling herself the 'Sith Avenger', arrived on Tatooine with a gift. She claims that the Emperor is please with everything Jabba's done with his portion of the galaxy or whatever, and then she shows him how it is."

"It's Han, isn't it?" Leia asked, putting a hand on Chewie's arm as the wookie growled next to her.

"Easy Wookie." Fett's hand instinctively twitched towards his rifle, but was able to stifle the uneasiness he was beginning to have around the furry giant, "The Empire's given Han to Jabba claming they want to strengthen their ties and cut off possible support for the Rebellion. There's one more thing, the Avenger is Potter."

"Impossible!" Luke exclaimed after the shock wore off around the table.

"Look, she didn't recognize me or anything. I couldn't verify that it really is her but that red hair of hers is pretty recognizable. I know she's been missing, but is it completely impossible that the Emperor turned her? She's claiming to be somebody called Darth Psion."

"If word gets out that she's turned, it would crippled any respect we have." Leia whispered, "Especially after what happened on Korriban."

"I've heard rumors of something out there." Boba raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"We destroyed a Sith academy." Luke answered.

"We also lost nearly a quarter of active ranks." Leia added, "Along with more than half our council."

Lando released a whistle while Fett nodded, "Then you achieved a morale victory?"

Luke smirked, "We might have stolen the **Executor** as compensation."

The others were silent until Leia brought them back to the original subject, "Do you have the plans for Jabba's palace? What are they planning to do with Han?"

"I can help you get in." Boba answered, "They're planning to toss Solo into the Sarlaac in a week. He didn't show up in too good of shape and he's still going to be pretty rough. I'd recommend hitting the sail barge as it heads for the pit."

Leia pulled out her comm, "Artoo, we're going to need you here."

A series of whistles answered her and Boba chuckled, "I remember your father never went anywhere without that droid during the war."

"You fought in the Clone wars?"

Fett shook his head, "Spent most of it training at Safehaven and your cloning facility. Tested me for a magical core but I don't have one." he was interrupted by the door opening and Artoo rolled in, "Right, here's the information I could get..."

x x x

"What are you doing?"

Luke looked up from behind the desk he was currently bent over, searching for an object that would help him, "Uncle Harry!"

Harry eyed his 'nephew' curiously, surprised at the suspicious behavior, "What are you looking for?"

"I was wondering...well, I was hoping that I could...maybe borrow your Firebolt?" Luke stammered, hoping Harry would not ask any questions why he would need it. That was not to be.

"I thought you hated flying on a broom?" Harry remarked, walking towards the hidden wall where he kept his magical objects, "What are you planning to do? You're feeling guilty about something, Luke. Don't make me get your father."

Luke released a sigh and watched Harry reach into a wall and pull out his prized Firebolt, "We were planning a little trip to Tatooine."

Harry froze, "Tatooine? Would this have something to do with what's happening between the Empire and Jabba's organization?"

"Possibly." Luke hesitated, having promised Leia that they would not tell Harry of Fett's suspicions that Ginny was now a Sith, "We were hoping to gather a little more intelligence on what's going on there."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"We believe they have a prisoner there." Luke thought a partial truth might get Harry off his back, "Our source thinks they recognized Solo being handed over as some kind of gift or something."

"Leia leading the mission?"

"Naturally." Luke snorted, "Mara's coming too, piloting the **Falcon** with Chewie."

"Let me come."

"What?" it was the last thing he had expected from his uncle, "Why would you want to come?"

"I sense something else you're not telling me." Harry began but held up a hand to stop an interruption, "I'm not going to pry, but I also sense that you might need a little help. I can outfly anybody and anything on this broom. You can borrow...you can borrow Ginny's Firebolt and we can tagteam Jabba if it comes down to it."

Thinking over the options of having Harry with them, Luke realized that if Ginny really was a Sith, Harry should be the one to face her, "They're taking him to the Sarlaac in two days. We need to get to Tatooine and set up before they leave. Boba and Calrissian are already in place with Jabba and they'll signal us once the Sail Barge leaves for the pit."

"What was the plan?"

"I was going to assault the barge, create enough of a diversion that Leia could apparate to the prisoner skiff, and get both Calrissian and Solo out of there."

"And your exit?"

"Sabatoge the Barge and fly off on the Firebolt."

"Solid plan."

"There's a catch." Luke hesitated, "The agent who brought Solo to Jabba is believed to be a Sith and she's probably still there."

"She?"

Luke did not elaborate, "We're pressed on time, we need to get going. Artoo has the plan uploaded and we can go over it in detail once we jump systems."

"Agreed." Both men left the office, Harry conjuring a quick note to his children of his departure, thinking of the new adventure he was about to join.

x x x

"There they are!" Luke looked where Harry was pointing and together, they mounted their respective Firebolts and launched into the air. Harry was unaware that the Sith was probably Ginny, being told that they discovered her name to be Psion instead and that they were hoping to capture her during the battle.

Harry had agreed and as they peaked at an altitude only the birds of prey would climb to, they both cut their speed and allowed gravity to take over. Reveling in the dive, Harry relished the speed as he pumped more magic into the broom, willing it to go faster as the barge grew larger with each passing second. Meters from the Yacht, Harry jumped off the broom, slowing his speed with the Force and summoning his broom while shrinking it to his pocket.

Luke mirrored the manuever and both Jedi landed in the middle of a stirring party of creatures from Jabba's court, "What a rush!" Harry exclaimed, "Bet I could have held out for another second too!"

With a smile, Luke drew his lightsaber, "I hope our invitation was lost in the holonet, because I'm offended we weren't offered a seat here."

"Oh! Where are our manners?" Harry continued their banter as they ignited their lightsabers, both a sharp green that matched Harry's eyes, "I'm Harry Potter, wizard, Jedi, Master, Professor..."

"I think they get the idea." Luke drawled and would have said something else when the aliens reacted. Weapons were drawn and the first shot was deflected back to its owner. A blade cut down a Gamorrean before an alarm was given about the intruders. Harry banished somebody off the barge, transfiguring a weapon into a winged creature that resembled a mynock but was predatory in nature. It attacked as his green blade continued knocking down Jabba's guard.

A hiss of another lightsaber igniting drew their attention and Luke engaged the masked woman without consulting with Harry. There was a brief exchange of parries, but Luke held his ground, "Surrender, Psion!"

The woman behind the mask laughed and it instantly drew Harry's attention, "Ginny?" he breathed loud enough for Luke to look at him.

Psion took advantage of his lapse of attention and struck. Her blade cleaved Luke arm off at the elbow and Skywalker staggered backwards, yelling in pain as Harry stepped in front of the killing blow and blocked the strike, "Ginny?"

"My name is Psion, Jedi!" she hissed, "You shall pay for what you did to me!"

Harry stepped back, allowing her to take the offensive, refusing to strike back agressively to injure his wife, "What did they do to you, Gin?"

She screamed in rage as she remembered a false memory of the Jedi hurting her, "NO!"

He blocked her strikes and realizing the need to get Luke to a medic, he drew his wand, "I'm sorry, Gin."

Psion tried to knock him off the barge with the Force, but he shielded the blow and conjured ropes before sending a disarming hex that caught her in the chest. The blow sent her into a group of three guards and she began to struggle against the bonds, "Fight me you coward!"

Harry began to hurl dozens of curses at the remaining guard, cutters and bludgeoning spells connecting and killing most of the aliens he hit, "Luke! Can you fly?" the boy nodded feebly and pulled out his broom, "Head for the Falcon! Leia's already got Han!"

A burst of energy washed over him and he saw that Ginny had just broken the chains. She summond her lightsaber and unleashed a storm of lightning at him. He caught it on his lightsaber and angled it towards the deck, wrecking it with its destructive nature. The backlash knocked Ginny off her feet again, but she was fast enough to dodge a second set of bonds which Harry tried to subdue her with, "Why are you fighting me? Can't you feel what this is doing to us?"

"There's no us!" she shouted, "You and the Jedi used me! You couldn't handle my power!"

Harry shielded himself again from a burst of energy that crippled one of the deck guns, spinning it so that it pointed towards the deck, "You're being lied to, Ginny! Search your feelings! I'm your husband, Harry!"

Her resolve weakened slightly but she jumped at him anyway, bringing her red lightsaber against his before she was forced back by a volley of low powered stunners, "I'm not leaving without, Ginny. I've missed you too much to leave you behind. You're children miss you and..."

"I have no children, you're lying!" she felt a barrier in her mind crack and a familiar feeling of warmth and love snuck through, widening the gap as she staggered back from the emotional assault, "What are you doing to me? Get out of my head!"

Harry disengaged his lightsaber and sheathed his wand, the guard no longer a threat as they had been all incapacitated to various extent, "We're bonded, Ginny. You don't need to fight my love for you, it won't hurt."

Psion staggered and in a desperate attempt to fight against the Jedi, she attacked again. Harry dodged her swipe and vanished her mask, revealing the brown eyes he had become familiar with during the two centuries they had lived together as husband and wife, "I love you, Ginny Potter, and I know you love me too."

She tried to raise her weapon again, but was unable to as the his love transferred through their Force and marriage bonds, shattering the memory lock Palpatine had placed over her memories and she crumpled to the ground. The burst of energy from the bond shattered the internal inhibitor chip at the same time, releasing a magical burst of energy that Harry barely shielded himself against. He picked himself off the deck and felt the impending destruction of the barge and Harry decided escape was in order, "Our ship's waiting, Ginny. We need to get out of here."

Ginny nodded weakly and felt her being picked up. Harry sent a burst of magic at the barge deck gun and it triggered a burst into the deck. The resulting explosion set off a chain reaction that consumed the barge as Harry flew off with his wife secured in his arms. He could feel her anquish and pushed as much comfort to her as he had.


	16. Threats

Chapter Sixteen

**Threats**

"Then you were brainwashed for Palpatine to tell you to do whatever?" Padme asked, looking at her closest and long lost friend.

Ginny Potter sighed and nodded, not proud of what she had done and ashamed that she had been the pawn of another Dark Lord, "I'm sorry about Luke, Padme."

Padme waved her apology off, "He should have known better than to go in there without mentioning it to anybody else. Harry had to practically drag it out of him from what I can tell."

Ginny nodded, "Do you know where Sirius and Lily are?"

With a sigh, Padme shook her head, "They were both on missions when Luke and Leia were contacted by Fett. Sirius is on a mission to determine the damage dealt on Mon Calamari, while Lily is out with Jedi Katarn and Horn."

"Horn?"

"Corran Horn, graduated with Lily. Might want to keep an eye on him, Ginny, they're in the denial stage."

"Denial? You mean they fight with each other?"

Padme nodded with a smile smile, "They were arguing with each other about the most trivial thing when they left here. Kyle and Jan, their pilot, were plotting to space them or worse, lock them in a closet."

Ginny giggled and then sighed, "I've missed so much with my daughter. How am I going to be able to make it up to her?"

"I think seeing you back will be enough." Padme answered, "She's been worried, though she won't outright admit it."

"Of course not." Ginny smiled at her friend, "Thank you for watching over them. I remember being at Korriban, watching all those Imperials head to the surface, there were so many. I can't believe our families survived."

"So many were lost." Padme looked away, fighting back her sorrow at the loss of so many lives, Jedi and Knight.

"Tano, Offee, Luminara." Ginny mentioned her closest friends from the Order, two having been student, while the latter having been part of her and Padme's trio, "I remember feeling their deaths in the Force. I just didn't recognize it for what it was."

"Just remember, it wasn't your fault." Harry entered Ginny's office, hearing the last of their conversation and putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, "You weren't responsible for their deaths in any way and that goes for anything that bastard made you do, Gin."

"I know. But it's like my first year all over. I was a Dark Lord's plaything, manipulated and forced to do things again my will. Except this was worse, I couldn't fight back because I thought I was right."

Harry pulled her into his embrace, "Which is why you shouldn't feel guilty. You didn't kill any Jedi and the worse that happened was that Luke lost his arm."

Ginny paled, "I'm sorry Padme, I wouldn't have..."

"I've already told you, that it was his own fault. In all his training, he's beat you how many times?" Padme let her think about it for a second and without an answer, she continued, "Exactly, you've always been the better dueler and we just need to be thankful that Harry was there to bring you back to us."

"Speaking of Luke. He's just finishing up in the medical bay and I'm pretty sure that Leia was there too." Harry grinned evily, "I really don't think they should get off with a warning or believe that Luke losing his arm is punishment enough."

"What are you thinking?" Padme caught the look in Harry's eye.

He did not say anything and instead helped his wife from the chair and beckoned Padme to follow, which she did and in a short time, they found Luke and Leia talking in the medical wing, "Luke Skywalker, how's the arm?"

Luke caught the tone and paled as he realized that Harry was about to pronouce his punishment, his sister turning a shade of white smiliar to his own, "The droid is almost done."

"Excellent!" Harry clapped his honorary nephew on his shoulder, "Then you won't mind finding Kenobi. You too, Leia. I heard that he's been looking for somebody to help recharge the wards here."

Both Skywalkers groaned, Kenobi was known for the tedious and most boring tasks, usually foisted on the students who were still in their first three years of training as it helped build their magical cores form the use of so much magic. It was not the wards they knew were going to be tended to, because their ships were shielded by magic, it required several Jedi to channel magic into the ship's core weekly, unless there was a battle.

Since Korriban, the Alliance had been working overtime preparing their ships in case the Empire launched an attack on them and it required more magic than usual as the ships that were not upgraded were being refitted, "Of course, Master."

"Great, I'll let your father know where you'll be." Harry began to walk out, "Oh, you're both off the active roster until further notice."

x x x

"Lord Banis, what do you have to report?"

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, Master." Banis knelt before Palpatine and continued the report, "The Jedi sent a task force to Tatooine to rescue Solo."

"What news from Darth Psion?"

"She was the disturbance, my Lord." Banis knew this might cost him, "Potter has rescued his wife and she was not able to kill any of the Jedi on the mission."

Palpatine frowned, disturbed that his ruse was uncovered and that his revenge would have to be dealt out personally. He had wanted to have Ginny kill Harry before revealing that she had just killed her husband. Then he would bind her powers again and publically execute her on the Imperial Center. It was losing Skywalker as his apprentice all over again, "Take the fleet to Endor. Ensure the final stages of the Death Star personally, Banis. I want you to inform the Commander there that I'm most displeased with his apparent lack of progress."

"As you wish, my Master."

x x x

"What do you have for us, Admiral?"

Admiral Ackbar stood from his chair and strode to the middle of the Council chamber, "Since our victory at Korriban and the aquisition of the Empire's Super Star Destroyer, Imperial forces have begun a campaign against systems sympathetic to the Alliance. Mon Calamari was the first hit along with several of our once 'hidden' outposts." he cycled through a series of post-battle holo's, showing the numerous posts destroyed, "We have discovered that they are relying heavily on their new 'DarkTroopers' and even the Jedi have been suffering heavy casualties when the strike is by surprise."

"Suggestions, Admiral?" Mothma asked.

"We should begin recalling our outposts to Safehaven. Consolidate our strengths and prepare to launch a counter-strike that will cripple the Empire. A prime target would be the ship yards at Sluis Van."

There were several protest, Padme's voice above the others, "We cannot afford to withdraw Alliance personel to the last refuge of the Jedi. If we allow too many outsiders access, it risks that information falling into the hands of the Emperor. The Phoenix Order has already sent a strike team under the command of Jedi Katarn to hunt down the DarkTrooper factory and their last report indicated they had found it. It's only the matter of time before the **Arc Hammer** is destroyed and their DarkTrooper factory with it.

"There's something else Madam Skywalker has failed to mention." the furry Bothan wheezed out before anybody else could comment about the strike team, "While both ideas have merit it will require time and attention later. My network has recently uncovered a threat greater than the DarkTroopers."

"I doubt it was recent." Knight Lian muttered, though the Bothan bristled slightly at the remark, ignoring it as he continued.

"We've uncovered plans for a second Death Star. A battle station that when opperational, could render the advantage of having the **Executor** in our fleet poinless."

A silence fell over the room before Mothma spoke, "Commander Fey'la is correct. We cannot allow the Death Star to be completed, or more systems will suffer the fate of Naboo. We should regroup our forces and gather to assault it before it's completed."

Bail Organa seconded the motion, "I agree with Mothma. This station must be destroyed!"

Padme glanced at Knight Lian and they both gave a curt nod, "Then let us vote to make the Death Star our priority."

Fey'la raised a hand, "We should assemble a team of Jedi to capture it. With the Death Star under our control..."

"No! A weapon with that firepower should not be allowed to exist, Commander." Padme cut Fey'la off, glaring at the Bothan who would dare suggest something like that.

Borsk shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the other council members voiced their agreements with Padme, "Several of my agents have also uncovered something else. I'm sure you'll find it interesting." he paused, "The Emperor's apprentice was spotted boarding a shuttle bound for the Death Star. Intelligence suggests that he is the precursor to the Emperor going to there to oversee it's completion."

"Do you have the location of the Death Star?" Padme asked.

"We do."

"Then I will discuss with the Jedi Council..."

"You would propose a mission to capture the Emperor?" Borsk cut her off, "Surely you'd agree that as a fair and just society that we hope to create we'd be focused on arresting him to allow him to stand trial."

"If such an opportunity became availible, the Jedi would arrest him and let him stand trial. As it is, he is extremely dangerous to be kept alive." Padme replied slowly.

"There's something else that I'd like to bring into question." Borsk continued, "The status of Ginerva Potter."

"And what about her 'status' would you like to discuss?" Padme saw the others of the council sit up with interest.

"The fact she recently went by the name of Darth Psion. A Sith Avenger, I believe was her title and rank." Fey'la said, "What's to say that she hasn't been working for Palpatine all along? Everybody claims that she was 'captured' at Hoth. I would like to point out that Hoth is a relatively unknown planet and the odds of the Empire searching that planet, well, are astronomical to say the least."

"You'd accuse the woman who's responsible for virtually single handedly creating the military might of this Alliance?" Padme cracked a smile while shaking her head in disbelief, "You think the Emperor would have Ginny Potter on his side after she stopped his plans time after time during the Clone Wars?"

"He was playing both sides of the Clone Wars, was he not?" the Bothan countered, "How can we be sure he isn't doing the same here? You claim that he's a Sith, a mortal enemy of the Jedi and that they're into nothing but destruction of all that's around them. How can you be sure he isn't doing the same again?"

"Because Harry Potter is married to her and the Jedi are positive where his allegiance is and if he declares her fit for battle on our side, then she is." Padme glared at him, daring him to continue his line of questioning, while her image flickered from the anger she was channeling.

He rose to the bait, "I've looked up their records, Madam Skywalker. Neither existed before the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. It was a perfect time to infiltrate the Jedi as a sleeper agent backup plan against the Jedi. We cannot..."

"Enough!" Mothma interjected, hoping she was in time to keep Padme from figuring out how to kill the Commander through her holograph for such accusations, "Ginerva Potter's loyalties aren't going to be brought into question. She's a part of the Phoenix Order and we have to trust their word on the matter. Our primary concern is destroying the Death Star.

Borsk nodded in concent to Mothma's outbust, content in having done the damage against the credibility of the Jedi already. He pulled out the datapad he had about the Death Star and began the briefing.

x x x

Obi-wan Kenobi ducked a bone breaking hex from his right and brought his lightsaber over to catch the follow up curse, reflecting it back with unerroring precision. Fortunately for his opponent, Leia Skywalker, she had already moved from her position and the curse shattered against the reinforced wall harmlessly. He brought his weapon to behind his back with a spin, blocking the green blade of his second opponent, Luke Skywalker. He spun his body around and pressed an attack against the younger man, boxing in the boy with a flurry of strikes aimed at the body.

He feinted to the right and moved his body left as a stunner passed through the space he occupied, Luke barely able to dodge his sisters spell while getting stung with Kenobi's lightsaber on his arm. Numb from the wound, Luke was forced to withdraw from the duel, drawing his wand to cast ranged spells at the Master, allowing Leia to draw in closer. Kenobi was having none of that and chased Luke, throwing his own spells that Luke was forced to shield against to avoid getting caught in chains and other traps that the older Jedi erected.

Leia apparated in front of Luke to give him a little breathing room and managed to caught Obi-wan by surprise. However, she was unable to capitalize on the surprise as Kenobi caught her with a clothes warpping charm that she barely disspelled in time. Luke was able to hold of Kenobi from finishing off Leia with a series of cutters and stunners, a large gash forming on Kenobi's arm as he failed to dodge one in time.

A burst of light burst from Kenobi's wand and when everything cleared, seven Kenobi's stood in the place of the one, "He's probably turned himself invisible, Leia!"

With a nod, she launched a torrent of water that dispelled half of the illusions, the others jumping off the ground and onto pillars that were conjured by the Master. Spells flew at the twins and unwilling to take the chance of them being real, Leia and Luke raised up their shields to wait out the barrage of light. Moving over to her brother, Leia healed the 'wound' on her brother allowing him the use of his other arm again, "Thanks."

One of the Kenobi's landed in the water and plunged a fist into the ground, erupting a shockwave through the floor and catching the two Jedi by surprise, Luke barely landing on his feet while Leia impacted the wall without a cusion. She fell unconcious and out of the fight while Kenobi followed up with animating the wall to secure her and her weapons to prevent Luke from summoning them in case he became disarmed.

Luke unleased a burst of lightning that Obi-wan caught with his lightsaber, and an 'illusion' of himself went to flank Luke. Believing the one with the lightsaber to be the real one, he ignored the flanking Kenobi until it was too late and he was gripped through the Force and thrown against the wall, stunning Luke enough to be secured in the animated wall. Breathing heavily, Luke tried to focus his wandless magic and the Force, but a stunner knocked the boy out.

Kenobi dispelled the illusions and summoned his lightsaber from the illusion he had conjured to 'wield' the weapon. He vanished the water, banishing it outside Safehaven's wards before he turned with a grin, "Looks like they could use a little more practice."

Anakin and Harry laughed while Ginny nodded her approval, "That was a brilliant illusion, Kenobi. I wouldn't have seen it coming either, though I wouldn't have ignored it completely like Luke did."

"He did not rely on the Force while using that lightning."

"Do you think you could revive my children?" another voice called out and they all turned to see Padme enter the arena, a frown on her face as she noticed the twins still anchored to the wall.

"Of course, dear." Anakin answered and drawing his wand, began to dispell the conjured items and release his children from their bonds, "Envervate!"

Both groaned as they came to and Ginny knelt down to fix the mild concussion Leia had with a wave of her wand, "You'll both be good to go. How was your new arm, Luke?"

He shook the cobwebs out of his head and flexed his artificial hand, "Worked great. You're going to have to show me how to build that holster into it, dad. Could probably help my spell casting."

"You need to rely more on the Force during your battles, son." Anakin critiqued, "You were sloppy and I know you saw Kenobi moving on your flank."

Luke agreed, "I was overconfident. Nice work on your illusions, Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan scratched his chin, allowing a smile to show, "I don't go for your flashy spells too often, but when I do, it's enough to give me the advantage for the win."

Harry agreed and then turned to Padme, "What brings you down here, Padme?"

"Just finished the Council meeting."

"From your demenor, I can only assess it did not go as you had hoped?" Obi-wan asked.

"To say the least." Padme glanced at Ginny, "Emperor Palpatine has decided that one Death Star wasn't enough. He's making another one."

Ginny frowned, "I don't remember hearing anything about that. Considering how 'high' up I was, I should have heard something about it."

"Maybe he kept it from you in case you were discovered or regained your memories, Gin." Harry suggested and the others agreed.

"That's not what was iritating." Padme continued, "We need to do something about replacing Commander Fey'la."

"Why?" Anakin glanced at Harry, remembering a similar discussion concerning the Bothan before they had gone to Korriban.

"He tried to insinuate that the Jedi are being either setup by Ginny or he's just trying to stir up some dissent against the Jedi." Padme said, "Either way, he's trying to undermine the Order and this isn't the first time he's done it."

"I'll insert a couple of our Knights to his intel teams. See what they can dig up." Harry turned to Luke and Leia, "Go get yourselves cleaned up. Report back here tomorrow, same time. You'll be going against me tomorrow."

They groaned but did not complain as they moved towards the locker rooms. They waited until they had left, "What else, Padme?"

"They suspect the Emperor's going to be on the Death Star. We're planning a strike and we'll need a team to hit the planetary shield protecting the Death Star."

"Why can't we hit it from above?" Anakin asked.

"It's shielded as well." Padme shook her head, "It'll require a strike team on the ground ahead of the main assault. They want to take the **Executor**."

"Not going to happen." Harry shook his head, "The Death Star will take that thing out along with any of our other ships. It's designed to fight capital ships. We should attack it like the first one. Eliminate their advantage."

"That's why Lian and I were trying to tell them." Padme nodded, "We're going to have to join the fleet at Sullust once Lily and Sirius get back. We're going to hit it by the end of the month."

"We can keep Luke and Leia here for it." Harry began.

Anakin cut him off, "We're going to need them, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "I know, I want them to think we're not going to take them. Keep them off the mission roster until the last minute."

"You're evil."

"Evil? Nah, I call it a grand prank."

"We're going to need somebody non-Jedi for this mission to Endor." Ginny pointed out.

"General Solo is perfect, I think."

"Why him?"

"He's not going to be sitting this out and I'd rather have somebody I can trust than risk the Council sticking us with somebody of their own people."

x x x

"Protego!" Lily threw up a shield and shuddered under the impact of the mini-torpedo of the DarkTrooper. She cancelled the barrier and launched two plasma hexes, just missing as the droid leapt over them, propelled by its jumpjets.

Conjured chains erupted from the ground and its legs were caught, dragging it back to the ground. Lily dodged a volley of palsma rounds from the left, firing back a petrification spell that it merely shook off a second later.

It was enough though, as a lightsaber cut through its 'heart' and the droid collapsed. Lily turned back to the chained Darktrooper and animated the floor to surround the trooper and crush it, "Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"What were you doing Corran?" Lily glared at the dark haired seventeen year old, "I saw Katarn bring down three of those troopers..."

"In case you didn't notice, those were my chains that brought that one down!"

Lily looked at Corran in suspect until she felt Kyle's hand on her shoulder, "Enough you two! By the Force, you're like a married couple!"

She fired a stining hex at Kyle as he walked away and out of the room, Corran right behind her, "We are not!"

They followed Kyle through the halls of the DarkTrooper factory, a starship as large as the Executor by the name of Arc Hammer which was run by another pawn of the Emperor and guarded by several dark Jedi. They had already killed several, most because of the magic that none of the Sith knew about and as such, were caught by surprise from the attacks.

Their investigation of the deadly DarkTroopers had nearly been completely by Kyle before the first Death Star attack, but the Arc Hammer had managed to evade Kyle's previous attempt to board it and he had been forced to return to Safehaven during the assault on Hoth. At the moment, Kyle's ship, the Moldy Crow was standing by to extract them once they found the main reactor and destroyed it, Kyle's girlfriend Jan Orrs the pilot.

Kyle smirked as Lily continued her tirade that she and Corran were not fighting like a couple and that he was never going to receive such an honor. Or at least that's what he figured she was raging about since he had tuned her out once the stinging hexes had stopped flying.

Corran stopped her midrant with a nudge, "You realize he's not paying attention, Lily?"

"Don't touch me!" Lily pulled away, "you still didn't do anything back there and I almost got killed because of you!"

"You were fine, Potter." Corran drawled, "We're about the same level of power in our shields and even I can shield against one of those torpedoes. And I did conjure those chains, so I did help."

Lily huffed in indignation, "There were four of them and I took out two. You could have..."

"Yeah, I could have. But I like watching you fight." Corran smirked as she stopped dead in her tracks, Corran continuing after Kyle.

"Why didn't you do that before we left, Corran? Hours of listening to her prattle on about you could have been avoided." Kyle glanced over at Lily who had caught back up to them.

She was about to retort but close her mouth, to the surprise of the other two. They followed her gaze and saw two Sith standing in their way, "I've got this. Since you love to watch me fight so much, Horn."

Kyle raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging, "They're all yours."

Smirking at Corran she leaned towards him, "This is what's going to happen to you if you keep making me fight everything and then have the audacity to try and flirt with me."

He paled but did not have a chance to reply as Lily conjured fire in the shape of a Phoenix and directed it at the Sith who was about to taunt them. The other stepped out of the way and dispelled enough of the fire through the Force, though it caught his cloak on fire, forcing him to take it off. Lily took advantage of his distraction and leapt at him, igniting her lightsaber but was blocked, the other Sith able to angle his blade in time to block her strike.

Lily pressed the attack and knocked the one on fire off his feet with a Force push while batting the other's weapon away in a series of strikes. She forced him to focus on her single blade, only one hand on her weapon. In the fluidity of a timed strike, she engaged her second lightsaber and impaled the Sith on a emerald blade. She ducked in time to avoid the other Sith, noticing that he was now using both blades of his lightstaff.

From their position, Kyle and Corran could tell Lily was toying with the man, "Could you hurry this up, Lily?" Kyle called out, trying to sound bored about the fight while inwardly, he was smirking at the frustrations boiling under the Sith's skin.

Lily stepped away from the duel, having already backed the Sith into a corner and flicked a glance to Corran, gained his attention long enough to fire a pale yellow curse which connected with the Sith. A bat-shaped mucus form began to pull itself from the Sith's nose, and the man doubled over in obvious pain as he had no clue how to fight off such an attack. Calmly walking over to the Sith, she picked up his disabled weapon and with a single slice, she cut it in half, "Oops, how clumsy of me."

She fired off another charm into the wall, and the disabled Sith felt arms begin to surround him, pulling him against it with enough force to break several of his bones. He continued to struggle, but the bat-creature were too much of a distraction and he was unable to fend off the wall. Lily silenced him with a flick of her wrist and stepped up to him, "Your body is going to be slowly absorbed into the wall, while you're still alive making for a very slow and painful death..." she paused and felt her throat begin to tighten. Realizing what it was, she waved her hand as if swatting an imaginary bug and broke the grip, "Wrong move. See, I was going to give you an option for a slow death for a fast one, but since you did that, I'm going to give you a slow death. Let's go, Kyle. He'll be dead soon anyway."

Kyle and Corran, still pale from witnessing the infamous female Potter hex, caught up to her, the Sith still struggling in the wall's grasp, "You're not going to kill him?"

"We're about to blow up the ship, Katarn. Do you really think it matters? Because I highly doubt he'll be able to get out of that in time."

Corran shrugged in agreement at the other as they proceeded to the **Arc Hammer** reactor, "You're not really going to hit me with that curse are you?"

"Maybe I am. Don't test me, Horn." Lily innocently announced as she patted him on the cheek.

"Glad she's not my girlfriend." Kyle muttered to his friend.

"She's not my girlfriend." Corran whispered back, though he was too loud and Lily spun around, a touch of magic dancing on her wand, though she did not cast anything.

"Can we at least finish this before having this conversation?" Kyle cut in, raising a shield between the two teenagers and pointing in the direction they were going.

"Fine."


	17. Endor

Disclaimer - I don't own either universes of Potter or Starwars. Enjoy my own story of the combination though. One more chapter I think...maybe

Chapter Seventeen

**Endor**

+00:50

"Tell me again why we couldn't bring the Executor here and blow the sithspit out of this place from orbit?" Lily whispered to Leia.

The latter shrugged, "We're concerned that the shield's protecting the dish and if the Death Star's operational, we'd lose the ship."

"We were able to confirm the Emperor's on the Death Star?"

"As our intelligence commander was so animate at reminding us, 'many Bothan's died to bring us this information'. You'd think the way Fey'la acts, he was the saint of all that is the Alliance."

Lily stiffled a giggle as both girls noticed Anakin glaring at them. Both were a part of the small strike team going to the forest moon of Endor. Two squads of Knights, the Skywalkers, Potters, General Solo and Chewbacca were going to the surface and bring don the shield. Once it was done, the Jedi were going to infiltrate the Death Star and kill the Emperor and his apprentice.

They were going to let the third stage of the battle take care of the Emperor originally, but the fleet of starfighters would only be able to destroy the battle station, not confirm that the Emperor was still on board.

The third stage of the battle involved the Alliance fleet, several hundred starfighters were going to launch from the dozen Assault Frigates the Alliance was bringing. While Obi-wan Kenobi was going to lead the main assault aboard a Frigate, Luke, Sirius and Corran Horn were going to lead the assault on the Death Star in their fighters. Once the Death Star was destroyed, the rest of the fleet would jump in to ambush the remaining Imperial fleet and either offer a surrender, or destroy them.

"So what's your plan now, Anakin?"

"Me?" Anakin glared at his friend, "You're the one who wanted to do it this way."

From the other side of the two Jedi, Han was studying the shield array intently, "Me and Chewie got into more heavily guarded places than this."

Anakin's astromech, Artoo whisteled from Padme's side and 3P0 translated, "Artoo is detecting a secondary entrance nearly two kilometers that was not on any of the Alliance maps."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Han grinned.

"Also sounds like a trap." Harry muttered, though Anakin waved the others to follow him, Artoo leading the way.

LEss than twenty minutes later, the party was crouched by the lightly guarded bunker, only four Scout Troopers were outside. Harry drew his wand, "Let's get creative."

He conjured a dozen balls of light, and set them floating randomly towards the scouts. Two drew their weapons almost immediately, but they were obviously confused in what exactly they were seeing. Directing them like a swarm of beings, he kept the light bright enough and altered the composition enough to confuse the scouts even further.

A scout reached up a hand to cup one, while the others continued began to attach themselves in a non-threatening manner. Before the scouts could react, Harry charged them with a heavy electrical current, bringing them down.

"Nice light show. Could have done it faster if we'd done it my way." Solo complained.

"Your 'light show' would have been too noisy." Anakin reasoned, "Let's secure those bodies. Artoo, plug in and shut down what you can without being noticed. Including their communications."

"Second squad, illusions and stay out here. Keep our exit clear." Harry nodded to First squad, indicating they should go with them, "Han, you have command. Padme, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

There were a couple snickers, hidden by the helmets as Han bit back a retort. When no one else was looking, Leia shot him a wink, before joining Lily and Ginny on the Assault team.

They had only made the third hallway when the alarms went off, "Anakin, I though Artoo was shutting everything down?"

"There must have seen our handiwork."

"Or they just saw us." Lily added as they froze opposite a squad of Stormtroopers.

"There they are, blast them!" was the only thing one of the troopers managed before a shield was raised and both sides opened fire on each other. Less than a minute found all of the Stormtroopers dead, and Harry's shield holding strong.

"Think they got a warning out?" Leia asked.

"Doesn't matter." Harry disabled the shield and took point again, "If I were to guess, Palpatine is hoping to set us up and as he loves to imagine, 'everything is proceeding according to plan'."

Ginny chuckled though they could all hear a menacing tone behind it, "I would love to hear how everything is going to his plan so far."

"Come on." Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder and they proceeded to the outside of the control room.

One of the Knights triggered the door release and two teams rushed in, hitting the staff inside with precision fire that cleared the room without trouble. Charges were set and as they were getting ready to leave a platoon of Imperials rushed in, "Freeze you Jedi scum!"

Anakin caught a nod from Harry and he slowly raised his hands, "Surrender your weapons."

The Imperial Commander sneered victoriously as they began to secure the blasters and lightsabers, not noticing the wands secured in their holsters. Arriving at Harry, his smirk grew, "Jedi Potter? Excellent. Bring Force Binders. Looks like we have both Potters and Skywalkers! Take them to the shuttle and the others outside for execution!"

Harry felt the binders around his wrists, and watched Ginny and Anakin receive the same treatment. Lily, Leia and Padme tried to struggle against the capture as the they were led back the way they had come, the former three getting pushed towards a shuttle that would take them to the Death Star.

Lily watched her parents taken from the room and was about to fight back when the Force suppression kicked in from her cuffs. She noticed that Leia was already cuffed and with a sharp jab to her back, she staggered through the door they had entered. She managed to see the troopers disarm the visible charges and smirked, they had already erected illusions on the real ones and it was only the matter of detonating them for the shield to be brought down. Why had her father conceded so quickly to the Imperials, they were supposed to all get to the Death Star and bring down the Emperor.

What felt like seconds, she found that they were back outside and one of the Imperials was carrying on about crimes against the Empire, but she was not paying attention as her mind raced to imagine what her dad was thinking.

A hand shoved her to her knees, and snapping back to reality, she noticed the rest of them had been forced to their knees, 'anytime would be good, Aunt Padme'.

As if on cue, Second squad opened fire and Lily unlocked her binders with a click.

x x x

+02:50

Anakin, Harry and Ginny were quickly escorted through the Death Star, a guard of twelve Imperial guards surrounding them and keeping the path clear of gawking soldiers. They knew what was waiting for them at the end of their path, and while Anakin was going to focus solely on the Emperor, Harry and Ginny were going to deal with the guards and Emperor's apprentice, Darth Banis.

The lift door opened and they were ushered over to the throne which held a particularly brilliant view of Endor. Unfortunately, the view also had the throne centered on the view as well as the two other occupants of the room.

Harry stretched his magic into the cuffs and prepared to unlock them, while through his bond in the Force, he recognized Ginny doing the same. Reaching the top of the stairs, the Imperial officer passed over their lightsabers to the Emperor and then was dismissed, only six guards remaining behind at the base of the stairs, "Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like those that belonged to your fallen Masters, like Yoda. By now you should realize I will never be defeated, if your most powerful Master could not bring me down, so shall it be with you."

"Still preaching your lies, Palpy?" Ginny remarked.

"Darth Psion, thank you for bringing my enemies to me. You'll no longer be needing those." he reached out with the Force and unlocked her cuffs and ignored her glare, "Your weapon need a little adjustment, my young Avenger."

Ginny scoffed, "You really think I'm still on your side? I've seen through your lies, Sidious. You're nothing but an old man who has out lived his usefulness."

"And you Master Potter?" Sidious continued to ignore the red headed woman, turning instead to Harry, "You must be furious that your wife no longer serves you. Faithful to her new Master..."

Harry cut him off with a echoing laugh, "You're serious, aren't you? You're still as long winded as before, can we just get on with this?"

Sidious cackled, "Such bravado, Potter. Your wife showed just as much backbone before I broke her. Now, kill him!"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then summoning her lightsaber, she ignited and swung it at him, stopping a hairs breath away from his neck, "You've failed, your highness. We broke your memory charms and your end is now!"

Harry unshackled himself and summoned his lightsaber, throwing a banisher at Banis as the Sith engaged his weapon. Sidious began to stand and raised his hands, but Anakin broke his bonds and called for his weapon, forcing the Emperor to defend himself from Skywalker, "Kill them!"

Anakin was caught by surprise as Sidious knocked him back with a push, while Ginny raced after the banished Sith. Harry saw the guards from below charging and noticed they also were force adept. One of them never made it up the steps as Harry hit him in the chest with a Sectum Sempra while the guard next to him managed to block the spell.

Ginny clashed weapons with Banis, her orange beating back his red while the apprentice was forced on the defensive, "I remember what I promised in my cell, Banis. You're going to suffer."

He tried to knock her back with a push, but she shielded herself with the Force and responded with a separate banisher, something he was still unprepared for. He slammed into a wall and recovered in time to avoid a shot to his arm, a critical but non-lethal blow to confirm that she was going to toy with him.

Ropes snuck around his wrists, but he sliced them apart, blocking three more strikes when a conjured rock struck him in the shoulder, the bone breaking. He staggered away from her next four strikes, barely bringing his lightsaber up to block them when a spike burst from the ground and impaled his leg through his calf, breaking his shin in half with a loud crack.

A groan escaped his lips and he summoned the Force to jump away from her, trying to throw her conjured rock at her. However, it simply vanished with a wave of her wand, "What's the matter, Banis? You captured me so easily on Hoth! You told me how powerful you were and how I was fortunate you were so merciful that I would be given a chance to join you!"

She transfigured two of the supports next to Banis into snakes and they struck, one coiling around his injured leg and squeezing while the other went for his lightsaber hand. He managed to sever the head of the latter, but before he could defeat the other, she severed one of the supports on the other side of his catwalk and he was knocked off his feet and tumbled to the darkness below.

Harry was making his way through the last two guards, having agreed with the others that they would not be using explosive or distracting hexes, given the last time it had happened, Anakin was nearly killed by the Emperor. He spun beneath a pike and came across the armored leg of the guard, severing the limb and enhancing his movement in the Force, he increased his speed and decapitated the man. With only one guard left had could not help but admire how steadfast these guards were, as they were not clones but rather hired and trained for the Emperor's personal service.

"Surrender, and you can live."

Unspoken, the guard lunged for the last time as Harry avoided the strike and impaled the man with his own saber, bringing the man to his knees. He sought out Anakin and then looked for Ginny, pleased with what he saw.

Near the lift of the throne room, Anakin was forcing Sidious back with each strike, boxing him in and refusing to give the old man a break. Several times, Palpatine tried to leap away, but each time, Anakin gripped him and slammed him into the ground. He tried to finish the job every chance he could get, but Palpatine was still amazingly fast.

A high strike and the tip of his blue blade skinned the shoulder of the Emperor, a loud hiss screeching from his lips before launching a storm of lightning that was so powerful, Anakin was knocked into the stairs that led to the throne.

Ginny refused to give Banis a respite and apparated where he went immediately, bringing her lightsaber to cut off a limb but he barely blocked it, her blade sinking a quarter inch into his uninjured shoulder, "Are you ready to beg for my mercy? My vengeance?"

He growled and lashed out with lightning but she easily caught the energy on her blade and redirected it back onto the wounded Sith. The storm barely lasted a minute before the man collapsed and Ginny walked over and ended his life with a swipe of her lightsaber, "Pathetic."

Palpatine stalked towards Anakin, cackling at the Jedi, ignoring the fact both his apprentice and the guards were now dead and the two Potters were ready to back Anakin up. He remembered that Harry was very animate about not being the one to kill Palpatine and was banking on the fact he refused to involve himself in the fight, unfortunately, he did not realize Ginny would have no qualms about attacking. A cutting curse struck him in the shoulder and with a hiss, he drew his lightsaber to block four more deadly spells that the red-head threw at him.

She came at him with her lightsaber swinging and the Emperor was beaten back with a flurry of strikes, enough to give Anakin the time to get back on his feet and attack the outnumbered Sith. Palpatine was drawing more on the Darkside than ever before just trying to keep up, refusing to believe that he could be beaten by the Jedi. He continued to back up the stairs and found himself against a wall and he frowned, not remembering there being one there. It was enough to allow Ginny to slice off his weapon hand and Anakin continued through with a slice across his chest.

The Emperor stared in disbelief that his hand had just been taken, numb to the wound across his chest and he found himself on his knees in front of Anakin, "Your reign is at an end." was the last thing he heard as Anakin batted his head off.

Instantly, a build up of dark energy began and feeling the warning through the Force, the three Jedi raised their strongest shields just as the body of the Emperor exploded in a burst of raw power. Once the backlash had ended, Harry checked his chrono, "We need to get out of here, our fleet should be arriving shortly."

x x x

+2:30

Lily Potter threw another blasting hex at a squad of Stormtroopers as they attempted to flank her position and smiled with satisfaction at the resulting explosion. The survivors dove for cover, three men short as she heard the flanking fire of Leia and Han exchanging rounds with the others. On Lily's left, two Knights were defending the position with their lightsabers, a rareity as most of the time, the Knights preferred their blasters or wands.

She felt a warning of an impending attack, and raised a shield in time to see a dozen arrows and rocks impact her shield. Around her, arrows rained into their camp, bringing down one of the Knights with a flesh wound, despite his armor, "Leia, is it time to bring down the Empire's shields?"

Leia glanced at her chronometer, knowing that they could not bring it down too early or risk the Death Star turning on Endor and destroying it, "We still have twenty minutes before our fleet gets here!"

"Do you have the detonator?" Lily fired a stunner at a Stormtrooper, still trying to find the enemies that had fired the arrows at them.

"Me? I thought you had it!"

"Your father never passed it off?" Lily felt the wind of another arrow pass by her head and finally spotted the assailant, hesitating at the short teddy-bear wielding a bow and arrow. It was fitting another arrow to shoot at her and she drew her wand and conjured a arrow, shooting it through its chest. Out of the brush, four more attacked in response, their little arms waving tomahawks. A blaster bolt took one down and Lily summonded a vine from the ground that wrapped around two more, the fourth getting hit by a banished rock from Leia.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Locals?" Han quipped.

"Looks they're attack the Imps!" a Knight announced. A secound later, an arrow caught him in the shoulder, right between the joints. He went down and a medic hurried over, lightly scolding him for not keeping up a shield, "You're lucky they're not poisioned."

"Keep your shields up!" Leia shouted, before a flight of arrows struck her shields. She turned to Han, "Did my dad give you the detonator?"

He shook his head and Leia looked over at Padme. She also shook her head and Lily frowned, "How can we detonate the charges?" she hexed two more of the half-bears and looked around at the others, "If they have the detonator on the Death Star..."

"I'll go." Han stood, "I'm pretty sure I know how to..."

"Shut up, Han. You're not going." Leia cut him off, "Chewie wouldn't forgive me."

"Where is that over grown ball of fur?" Han looked around, half expecting his companion to appear, "These locals are like mini-Wookies. We might be able to convince them that we're not trying to harm them." he ended his question with a burst of blaster fire that brought down two more of the locals. Three launched themselves at him, trying to stab him with spears and axes.

Leia was there immediately and gripping on in the force and collapsing its windpipe, while a second took a blaster from Padme. The last was pulled backwards by a conjured coil of spiked wire, the creature gagging in the throes of death for a half minute before it died.

"We need those charges taken care of before they attack in greater numbers." Han nodded in answer to her question, assessing that the creature swould easily be able to overrun them if the numbers were really stacked against them. For the time being, the Imperials were taking the brunt of the assault, and were trying to withdraw and call for support while the Alliance began to fortify their positions against the miniture but viscious creatures.

"We're not really in a defendable position, Han."

Lily huffed, "Are you a witch or not?" and she conjured a barrier, "You and I can conjure. Lieutenant! Get these barriers into position. We're going to set up a three sixty secturity and secure this site before any of us attempt to blow those charges."

"What about the shield generator? The fleet's going to be arriving in the next five minutes!"

"They're already here..." Leia's words were barely out of her mouth when the shield array was engulfed in a brilliant explosion that cracked the giant trees around them, despite having positioned themselves more than five kilometers away.

x x x

+03:15

There were so many TieFighters. Luke could not imagine that the Imperial fleet could deploy so many into battle while at the same time, he realized that this was more than likely only a portion of their fleet. He rolloed his fighter around two TIEs, unleashing unaimed fire as he crossed paths with another flight of enemies. His shots scored hits and one exploded, while his x-wing shuddered from impacts against his shields. He dropped his fighter beneath a second volley, yanking back on his throttle to let both of his pursuers overshoot him.

Throttling up again, he guided a burst of fire that caught the left one at an angle that spun him into the other, both exploding in a flash of death, "This is Red Leader. I'm through the fighter screen!"

"Red Leader this is Gold Leader." Lando's voice from the **Millenium Falcon** answered, "You're the first through, Luke. That means you get the first shot at her!"

Luke chuckled, "Wedge, you still with us?"

"Right here, Boss."

"Who else is still here?"

"This is Red Three, I'm here, sir." Tycho Celchu, another volunteer pilot from the Alliance answered.

"Right." Luke dove his X-wing towards the Death Star, turbo laser batteries opening fire on the approaching fighters, "I need one more with me! Everybody else, hang back and keep those TIEs from following us to the core. Or we'll be sitting ducks in there."

"Red one, this is Green Leader."

"Go ahead, Sirius."

"You think our assault team is off?"

"You worry about those fighters, Potter. They know the score."

"Copy, Red Leader."

Luke did not need to think about the rest of his family being on the Death Star while he was making his run through to the core and pushed all of the distracting thoughts from his mind. Weaving between the gun towers, he recognized the approaching shaft, "This is Red one, I'm going in!"

x x x

+03:25

Obi-wan watched the squadron of TIEs swarm outside his Assault Frigate. His gunners knew that the bombers were priority, but with the numbers that the Imperials were deploying, he silently cursed the poor intel from the Bothans, again. His Frigate was one of ten capital that had been heavily modified to withstand a tremendous amount of firepower, the Death Star being the only real threat.

They had over three thousand fighters engaged with the Imperial fleet, the Empre having deployed nearly double that themsevles as well as sending a fleet of thirty Star Destroyers to stop the attack. The only advantage the Alliance had, were the magical weapons and Knights as the pilots. Even so, casualties were mounting and Kenobi was contemplating calling in reinforcements early to help keep back the tide of Imperials.

A light tremor in the force indicated a Frigate of theirs was gone, though a second later, two Star Destroyers crews joined the casautlies, "General Kenobi!"

"Admiral?"

Ackbar pointed to the Death Star, "They're targeting the moon!"

"Sithspit!" Kenobi swore, "Get our Frigates away from the Death Star and call for our fleet. All fighters on our side of the screen to pull back with us just in case they come within range before we kill it."

"Status of our magical arrays?" Ackbar turned to the crew chief.

"Ninety-seven percent, sir!"

"Comence attack on the nearest Destroyer!"

The Frigate lurched as a red magical beam shot into space and connected with a enemy Destroyer. She shuddered from the impact and the shields collapsed from the amount of energy and it continued into the port side hull of the ship. The resulting explosions ripped to its starboard side and the ship was quickly torn apart to a lifeless hulk that began to drift towards the moon.

"Divert magical reserves into the shields." Ackbar ordered, "Begin calculations for a micro jump once that Death Star is destroyed. Upload coordinates to our fighters and prepare for a withdrawal."

"Our reinforcements should be en route, Admiral." Kenobi frowned, "We can end this here and now. Besides won't the Imperials intercept those coordinates?"

"I'm counting on it, General." Ackbar nodded, "I belayed your order for reinforcements and have our fleet standing by at our jump location in case the Imperials follow us."

"This is Red Leader, we've reached the core! Torpedoes away!"

"Get those coordinates uploaded, Lieutenant!" Kenobi ordered, "Make the broadcast as open as possible so they don't suspect a trap."

"Of course, General."

x x x

+03:40

"These little bastards better not have found our shuttle." Han muttered as he looked at the arrow affixed in the tree next to his head.

For the lat hour and a half, they had pushed away from their last position in a steady retreat, but the locals, Ewoks, as they discovered from a captured Imperial commander, continued harrassing them. Thirty minutes before, they had come across a detatchment of Imperials fighting off a lot of Ewoks and after a quick agreement, defeated the Ewoks and set off in the direction of the Alliance Shuttle.

Han put another Ewok down and looked over at the Imperial officer fighting next to him. To his left, Chewie was firing his bowcaster and Leia was launching spells at everythign that moved while the Knights and Stormtroopers were fighting off the horde of locals, side by side.

At range, the Ewoks were annoying at best, but still dangerous if the Knights were not able to raise a shield in time. Up close, was the biggest threat as they seemed to attack en masse, hundreds rushing at them with their primitive but deadly weapons, resulting in casualties every time. He picked off another and fliched as an arrow bounced off a shield inches from him.

He had lost count the number of times Leia had saved him with that, as it was easily past twenty now. He was hoping that they could get to their shuttles and get off this Force forsaken rock when as quick as their attack had come, it was suddenly over.

"Look!" Padme pointed to the sky and where they could all see through the gap in the canopy of clouds, a giant fireball had replaced the once visible Death Star. The half dozen Knight remaining cheered, while the fifteen Imperials stared in disbelief that their weapon had been destroyed, "Leia! Are they alive?"

Leia looked at her mother, who's face was pale and smiled at her reassuringly, "They're alive."

"Lily Potter."

Lily frowned, that sounded like her father's voice, and then she remembered. Reaching into a charmed pocket sewn into her cloak, she pulled out a mirror, "Harry Potter. Dad?"

"You're alive!"

"Same could be said for you!" Lily grinned, "Mom?"

"She's with us and so is Anakin." Harry answered as he caught a glimpse of Padme trying to look into the mirror, "We're holding up in orbit. Kenobi and Ackbar retreated from the system with the destruction of the station and most of the Imperials followed, I think."

"Why would they have followed?" Lilly frowned.

"They broadcasted their retreat coordinates on a general frequency to our ships." Harry mused, "It might have been a trap. They never called for our reinforcements so it might have been to the location of the rest of our fleet. I don't know."

"Makes sense and it fits with something Ackbar and Kenobi would come up with." Padme said behind Lily.

"What's your status?"

"We're trying to make it back to the shuttle."

"Trying?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "You've had more than an hour to get back there."

"The natives are quite persistant in keep us here." Lily answered, "We need to keep moving before they attack us again. Meet you at the rendezvous, dad."

"Love you, Lily. Mirror off."

Lily pocketed the mirror, and smirked at the confused looks on the Imperial's faces, "Let's get out of here."


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer - Last Chapter, and I still have to inform you that I don't own any of this, Harry Potter or Starwars. Lucas, JK etc, enjoy

Chapter Eighteen

"So what happens next?"

The question lingered for a moment before Luke answered the vague question, "There's still more Sith out there. I know that dad killed Sidious and 'brought balance' and everything. But all those acolytes runnning around doing Palpatine's bidding before Endor are out there and pose a threat to the Alliance and the Jedi."

Mara Jade nodded, "I'm positive that Korriban and Coruscant weren't the only places for the Sith to train. And how sure are we that we managed to wipe out all the Sith there? I felt the darkness in those tombs."

"It's more than likely any survivors would have hidden themselves deep in the tombs." Harry agreed, "Luke, Mara, you're in charge of cleansing Korriban. Take as many Knights as you need."

Around him the other Jedi of the Council nodded as Harry continued, "Just because Sidious is dead, doesn't mean that the Empire is defeated. We still have Coruscant to take back and once there, we can begin to establish the new Alliance at its head."

"Should we reveal Safehaven?" Padme asked, "The Alliance council has been questioning the disclosure of it's location. Fey'la has been very vocal on the point that the war is closing and the Jedi no longer have to hide."

"Fey'la can go to..."

"Harry!" Ginny cut him off though they both knew she shared the same opinion, he was still a part of the Alliance Council, "Regardless of our personal opinions, as we've said, the Sith are still out there, though the Master has been killed. As well as the Imperial Fleet."

"We did destroy more than half of their ships at Endor, Ginny." Kenobi brought up, "We also managed to aquire six more when we offered them a chance to surrender."

"We all know that wasn't even half of the whole Imperial Navy, Obi-wan." Anakin countered, "I agree with the Potters, the threat is too great. Our location needs to remain hidden."

The rest of the council murmered their agreement and they continued to talk into the evening, discussing matters of how they should continue with the Alliance, the future roles the Phoenix Jedi would take within the government. They agreed that the Jedi would always be represented in the Council as would a non-Jedi to the Jedi Council. Commander Lian would continue in his role as a representative for the Knights and the Phoenix Council agreed that they no longer needed to run the cloning chambers. Locations would remain hidden except from the highest authorities being the military commander and the three council members.

When they finally broke apart, Harry and Ginny slipped away quietly and found their way to their private chambers, shedding their clothes and turning in for the night as they realized that the end of the war was nearing and they might finally accomplish what they had been sent to do, "Do you think we'll be allowed to live out the rest of our lives, Harry?"

"Maybe," Harry kissed his wife and smirked, "We're still mortal and we might fall in the next battle or the next war."

"Until then, we have each other."

x x x

**Epilogue**

So the years passed. Blood continued to spill despite the death of Palpatine. Three years after the Death Star, both Skywalker twins married, Luke with Mara Jade and Leia to Han Solo. A year later, Lily Potter married Corran Horn, the Correlian and witch later leading the campaign against Ysanne Isard, the last Imperial ruler of Coruscant, and successfully ended the Empire's hold of the Imperial Center.

Sirius Potter lived up to his namesake, not marrying before he was killed during the campaign against Grand Admiral Thrawn, a brilliant Chiss Imperial that almost succeeded in killing both elder Potters in the same ambush that claimed their son. The Alliance tribunal reestablished the Senate, though corruption continued until Luke and Mara uncovered a Sith cell of ten and managed to wipe it out. Thrawn was killed after Ginny recovered from the ambush and taking the Marauder directly to Thrawn's flagship, she apparated onto the bridge and single handedly wiped out all of the occupants of the Destroyer, including the personal guard of Nogari. Having paralysed Thrawn before her rampage, she returned to him and banished his spirit to the confines of his ship and then plotted a random vector to force the trapped Chiss to forever wander the stars without peace. The ghost ship was never seen again as Ginny returned to her family to grieve her son.

Obi-wan never married, joining his fallen brethren in the Force during the first battle with the Vong. What began as a bloody war ended after the Potters invented a spell similar to the blackhole defense the Vong used and after opening a black hole in front of the Vong mothership, the survivors sued for peace and were banished to the unknown regions of space from where they had come.

Once the Vong were expelled, the elder Potters retired from the public life, their closest friends and allies, Anakin and Padme joining them on Aldaraan, in a hidden continent placed under the fidelus with the permission of the Aldaraanian ruler. Lily and Corran became the new secret keepers of Safehaven as the Phoenix Order continued to grow and train new recruits to defend the Alliance.

Peace lasted for them another twenty years, Harry and Ginny both nearing three hundred years old when Harry heard death's voice again, "Choose, Harry."

He sat up groggily, "What?"

"A choice you have..." the voice continued, "To Ilum you must go."

"Ilum?" Harry pinched his forehead, trying to avoid the forming headache, "When?"

"You and Ginerva, take what you will." the voice felt stronger as did the pull and Ginny stirred next to him.

"I was kind of enjoying my retirement." Harry sighed and nudged Ginny, "Wake up, Gin."

"What?" she mumbled, looking sleepily at her husband.

"You up for another trip? Another great adventure?"

Her eyes widened and after staring at Harry for a minute dropped back to her pillow, "You can tell me about it in the morning."

x x x

The next morning, after Harry explained their next destination, the two spelled clothes and weapons into their two compartmental trunks including extra wands, lightsabers, blasters and advanced Knight armor. Both had just finished with the last of their items when the door chimed and the older Skywalkers entered, "Going somewhere?" Anakin squinted at his friend, confused that their entire house seemed packed.

"Ilum." Harry grinned, showing that he was excited at the prospect of getting another life and adventure, "Want to come with us?"

TO...BE...CONTINUED


End file.
